WONKYU DAY 1013 SERIES - ONE SHOT COLLECTION
by n4oK0
Summary: Special for WONKYU DAY 1013. One-Shot Collection. Drama, Angst, Family, Romance, Fluff (I Think), GS, AU, OOC, OC. Typos everywhere. MAIN PAIRING : WONKYU. SIDE PAIRING : KRISHO, YUNJAE, More to come. No Summary. Enjoy.
1. Battles and Band Aid

**Title : ****Battles and Band-aids**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Kangin, a bit Krisho

**Genre** : Romance, Fluff (I think)

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God also to the amazing mangaka, Shinobu Inokuma sensei and his publishing company

**Inspired :** Romantic Shounen Manga **Salad Days** by **Shinobu Inokuma sensei**

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Drama, GS, AU, OOC, A Collection of One-Shot

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Bugh!

Satu pukulan.

Bugh! Bugh!

Dua kali pukulan.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Tiga kali pukulan.

Pemuda tinggi itu melihat ke arah para lawan yang menjadi samsak tinjunya. Matanya memandang dengan dingin tiga sosok yang terkulai tak berdaya di sudut gang sempit itu. Wajah lawan yang juga para pemuda sepantarannya itu penuh dengan lebam dan luka-luka akibat pukulan yang bertubi dan tendangan dari pemuda tinggi yang sekarang berdiri terpaku itu.

"Cih." Pemuda tinggi itu membuang saliva yang bercampur dengan darah ke tanah di samping sang pemuda yang terkulai. Pemuda itu mengusap bibirnya yang sedikit sobek akibat pukulan salah satu pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Pelipisnya juga sedikit terluka akibat cincin yang dipakai olehnya.

Mengingat luka-luka di wajahnya itu, sang pemuda kembali geram dan bermaksud melayangkan lagi tinjunya tanpa peduli apakah lawannya bisa membalas atau tidak. Baru saja pemuda itu mengangkat lengannya dan mengayunkan ke wajah pemuda yang sudah memberikan luka kecil itu ketika satu teriakan mengurungkan niatannya tersebut.

"Hei! Hentikan memukul orang itu sekarang!" teriak orang yang ternyata polisi itu. Pemuda itu pun memanglingkan pandangannya ke arah polisi tersebut. Reaksi sang pemuda kala tertangkap basah sedang berkelahi itu hanya,

"Cih."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar?! Choi Siwon berkelahi lagi."

"Aku dengar lawannya itu tiga orang loh. Dia benar-benar menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Bahkan kabarnya, salah satunya harus di rawat cukup lama di rumah sakit."

"Ya ampun."

"Jika dia terus bertingkah tak aturan begitu, bukankah akan membuat dirinya susah. Dia bisa dikeluarkan bukan?!"

"Ya sih, padahal dulu tidak begitu ya. Maksudku, dia memang penyendiri dan sedikit menakutkan, tapi aku tak pernah dengar dan melihat dia bertingkah laku seperti berandalan."

"Yah, orang bisa saja berubah bukan?!"

Gosip, isu, rumor. Apapun itu, sekarang menjadi hal yang dilakukan oleh para siswa SM Highschool. Mereka membicarakan pemuda tinggi yang sekarang sedang berada di kantor kepala sekolah, menanti keputusan atas perkelahiannya kemarin malam.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu apa Siwon-ssi?" tegur seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan Kepala Sekolah dari SM Highschool kepada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Siwon-ssi.

"…" Siwon-ssi atau lengkapnya Choi Siwon, hanya terdiam seolah tak peduli bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kepala Sekolah.

"Kau sudah membuat malu sekolah kita dengan tertangkapnya kau kemarin oleh polisi. Beruntung ada wali kelasmu yang bisa meyakinkan mereka untuk membebaskanmu tanpa menulis laporan." Lanjutnya lagi yang masih saja tak ditanggapi oleh Siwon.

"…"

"Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah, tapi tidak akan aku lakukan karena perkelahian itu bukan kau yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Jadi seharusnya kau berterim…"

"Aku bahkan tak peduli jika kau ingin mengeluarkanku dari sekolah." Sela Siwon menghentikan ancaman kepala sekolah paruh baya tersebut. Dia tertengun dengan ucapan tak acuh dari Siwon seolah-olah dikeluarkan dari sekolah bukanlah hal yang serius.

Tak hanya sang kepala sekolah yang terkejut, wali kelas Siwon, Kim Youngwoon atau lebih sering dipanggil oleh semua siswa di sekolah itu dengan nama Kangin, juga terbelalak dengan penuturan santai Siwon. Mereka berdua terdiam sampai kepala sekolah mengeluarkan suaranya, meski sedikit tergagap.

"Y…ya su…ya sudah. Kau kem…kembalikan ke kelas. Pikirkan kesalahanmu sementara aku menimbang apa hukuman untukmu." Ucapnya yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Siwon sebelum kaki panjangnya meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Ya ampun Kangin-seosaengnim. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dengan anak itu." Keluh kepala sekolah kepada Kangin.

"Nanti biar saya yang coba bicara dengan Siwon, pak."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku pusing." Keluhan demi keluhan sang kepala sekolah menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tampan nan berwibawa Kangin. Dia membiarkan pemimpinnya it uterus mengerutu sementara dirinya berpikir mengenai alasan di balik tingkah liar Siwon.

Siwon sendiri kini sudah berjalan menjauhi ruang kepala sekolah. Dia baru saja akan berbalik ke sudut koridor ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan iris coklat madu yang menatap balik ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas.

_Kyuhyun. _Batin Siwon mengenali sosok gadis yang cukup tinggi nan cantik itu.

Dirinya dan Kyuhyun, nama gadis itu, saling bertatapan sampai Siwon yang memanglingkan wajahnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju atap sekolah, tempat yang dirasa Siwon adalah tempat paling aman dan nyaman untuknya berpikir. Siwon tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang masih mengikuti setiap gerakannya dan memilih terus pergi. Dia tak menyadari telah membuat gadis itu bersedih dengan sikap cueknya.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Huft…" Siwon menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya sebelum menyelipkan batang kematian itu di antara bibirnya. Kepala dan tubuhnya dia sandarkan ke pagar pembatas atap sekolah dari kawat itu, berusaha membuang semua penat yang terus membebaninya.

Tiba-tiba ada satu tangan dengan santainya mengambil rokok dari bibir Siwon. Siwon kaget dan baru saja akan menghajar orang tersebut ketika iris hitamnya menangkap sosok Kangin, wali kelasnya.

"Rokokmu buatku saja ya." Ucap Kangin sambil mengisap rokok Siwon tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang empunya. Siwon hanya memutar matanya malas dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sampai sang wali kelas mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon.

"Kau mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Kangin yang ditanggapi deheman singkat oleh Siwon.

"Kau tak ingin melakukan pembelaan? Pasti kau punya alasan kenapa kau berkelahi bukan Siwon-ah?" tanya Kangin lagi tak putus asa.

"Jangan ikut campur. Ini bukan urusanmu." Dengus Siwon kesal ditanya terus.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku Siwon-ah. Aku wali kelasmu."

"Berisik."

"Oh, ayolah! Kau pasti punya sesuatu yang perlu diceritakan." Desak Kangin yang akhirnya membuat Siwon menatapnya nyalang sebelum berdecak dan kembali ke posisi awal.

"Siwon-ah."

"…"

"Siwon-ah!"

"…"

"Siw…"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahu alasanku kepadamu? Aku tak butuh orang lain mencampuri urusanku."

"Hei, kau bis…" Kangin bermaksud mendesak Siwon untuk bercerita lagi namun niat itu dia urungkan. Mata Kangin menangkap kegundahan dan kekecewaan di raut wajah Siwon. Pemuda yang terkenal keras itu terlihat begitu sedih akan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Siwon… Pemuda itu tengah menerawang jauh ke alasan kenapa dia mulai sering berkelahi dan kenapa dia begitu berat untuk mengatakannya kepada Kangin.

Alasan memalukan bagi seorang Choi Siwon

_**Flashback**_

_Siwon berjalan dengan hati yang senang, bermaksud menemui gadis manis yang sedang dekat dengannya. Siwon bermaksud mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi dengannya sepulan sekolah, ya bisa dikatakan Siwon ingin mengajaknya berkencan karena dia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada gadis itu._

_Siwon terus menyusuri koridor sekolahnya menuju kelas sang gadis ketika langkahnya terhenti karena dia mendengar nama sang gadis di perbincangkan oleh beberapa gadis lainnya._

"_Hei lihat! Itu bukannya Kyuhyun-ssi dan Yifan-ssi!"_

"_Wah! Jadi betul ya gosip itu. Mereka katanya lagi pendekatan. Atau jangan-jangan justru sudah pacaran. Ih… Padahal aku mengincar Yifan-ssi!"_

"_Ah, kamu sih tidak cocok sama Yifan-ssi. Tapi lain cerita jika dengan Kyuhyun-ssi. Lihat mereka cocok sekali. Yang lelaki kapten basket sedangkan yang perempuan wakil ketua osis. Tampan dan cantik."_

"_Iya sih. Tapi…" pembicaraan selanjutnya sudah tak terdengar lagi oleh Siwon karena pemuda bertindik itu sudah pergi ke arah dia datang tadi. Dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan marah namun sinar mata yang sendu karena sedih dan kecewa, mengantarkan Siwon keluar dari sekolah._

_Bolos. Butuh sesuatu untuk meredakan amarahnya. Dan satu-satunya yang dia tahu adalah dengan menggunakan tinjunya._

_**End Flashback**_

_Putus cinta. Alasan seperti itu mana mungkin aku beberkan kepada guru sok tahu ini. _Batin Siwon terus melamun.

"Siwon-ah." Panggil Kangin mencoba menyadarkan muridnya tersebut. Namun tampaknya kali ini Kangin belum beruntung karena sedetik kemudian, Siwon berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Siwon-ah!" panggilnya lagi yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Siwon.

"Siwon-ah!"

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Siwon-ah!"

Siwon membalikan tubuhnya ketika mendengar teriakan memanggil namanya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun." Lirih Siwon saat seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlari kecil mendekati Siwon sampai dia berdiri tepat dihadapan Siwon.

"Hei."

"…"

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu keputusan sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun tentang masalah hukuman Siwon. Siwon menatap datar Kyuhyun meski jelas di matanya tersirat rindu dan pedih di waktu yang bersamaan.

Siwon tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Pemuda dengan alis tebal itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun walau pandangannya dia alihkan ke samping dan menjawab pelan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum tahu. Mungkin aku akan kena skorsing."

"Skorsing?"

"Hm."

"Syukurlah. Kau tak dikeluarkan Siwon-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun lega dan tersenyum bahagia. Siwon menangkap nada kelegaan dari suara Kyuhyun kembali menatap gadis berpipi gembil menggemaskan itu. Siwon terpesona dengan senyum manis dari Kyuhyun sehingga otaknya membeku dan wajahnya merona.

"Siwon-ah?" panggil Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan diamnya Siwon. Siwon kelagapan sebelum akhirnya bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Siwon-ah…" sahut Kyuhyun pelan, masih tidak mengerti mengapa sikap Siwon menjadi dingin kepadanya. Siwon membalikan tubuhnya, membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil berujar,

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku dikeluarkan saja."

Kyuhyun terpaku dengan perkataan Siwon. Dia bingung mau mengatakan apa karena dia tak mengerti mengapa Siwon sampai bisa berkata demikian. Kyuhyun menurunkan kepalanya, berpikir keras untuk membalas ucapan Siwon sampai matanya melihat _band-aid_ atau plester luka di tangan kiri Siwon sedikit terlepas.

"Siwon-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengambil tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya sejenak.

"Ky…Kyuhyun…"

"_Band-aid_nya sudah mau lepas. Aku ganti ya." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu dengan perlahan membuka plester lama Siwon, merogoh saku rok sekolahnya, dan menempelkan plester luka baru dengan gambar kucing lucu di permukaannya. Kyuhyun memandangi hasil kerjanya. Tangan putih nan halusnya masih dengan setia menggenggam tangan besar Siwon dan kasar Siwon membuat si empunya salah tingkah.

"Ter…terima kasih." Ujar Siwon lalu mencoba mengambil tangannya kembali. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun menahannya dan memandang dalam ke kedua bola mata Siwon.

"Siwon-ah."

"Apa?"

"Aku mohon, berhentilah berkelahi. Aku membenci kekerasan. Aku takut kau akan terus terluka jika berkelahi terus."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu tapi aku tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena masalah itu." Jelas Kyuhyun. Siwon tersentak mendengarnya. Kyuhyun menginginkannya untuk tetap berada di sekolah meski dia pembuat onar. Sikap Kyuhyun menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di otak Siwon. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" dan pertanyaan itu diutarakan oleh Siwon.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku dikeluarkan?"

"Itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau adalah teman sekelasku yang berharga." Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon memejamkan matanya beberapa detik sebelum membukanya kembali dan tersenyum miris.

"Teman…" ucapnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya lagi dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, masih dengan senyum pilu terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Siwon-ah…"

Keduanya tidak menyadari bahwa adegan drama mereka diperhatikan seseorang. Orang itu menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kondisi anak didiknya tersebut.

_Ternyata begitu. Ya ampun._ Batin Kangin gemas. Tampaknya guru satu itu sudah tahu dan mengerti permasalahan Siwon. Dia pun tahu bagaimana harus bertindak selanjutnya.

Dengan santai, Kangin melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kemana arah Siwon pergi.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon memandang ke jalanan café tempatnya menyendiri sekarang. Sudah sejak keluar dari sekolah Siwon berada di café ini. Siwon malas pulang karena tidak ada seorang pun di rumahnya. Dia tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang disediakan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang bekerja di luar negeri.

Siwon menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kali sampai dia dikejutkan oleh suara gerakan orang yang duduk mendadak di depannya. Siwon mengangkat dagunya dari tangannya dan menatap ke arah suara tersebut.

"Aku pesan nasi goreng tuna dan es kopi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon kepada Kangin yang telah selesai memesan. Kangin tertawa kecil sebelum menyamankan dirinya di sofa café tersebut tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau seharusnya ada dirumah dan memikirkan kesalahanmu?" tanya Kangin balik.

"Diam! Jangan ganggu aku!" seru Siwon kesal. Kangin semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dia menatap ke arah Siwon yang sudah kembali menatap jendela café memandangi jalanan di luar sana.

"Hukumanmu sudah keluar. Kau akan diskor selama seminggu ditambah dengan hukuman sepulang sekolah setelah skorsingmu selesai. Itu juga berlaku seminggu. Surat resminya akan diberikan kepadamu besok."

"Cih." Decih Siwon menanggapi pemberitahuan hukumannya dari sekolah. Dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua sehingga mau seminggu atau sebulan atau bahkan dikeluarkan pun dia tidak peduli.

Sementara Kangin memperhatikan gerak gerik Siwon dan responnya tentang hukuman dari sekolah. Dan benar saja, Siwon nampak cuek dan tak mau ambil peduli.

_Hhhh… Tampaknya pengaruh Kyuhyun-ssi besar juga. Anak ini sampai bersikap seperti ini. _Batin Kangin sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Siwon menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Kangin ketika gendang telinganya mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang Kangin tajam, dengan alis yang menyatu, rahang yang mengeras dan bibir yang terkatup rapat. Kangin terkekeh melihat betapa cepat reaksi Siwon hanya dengan mendengar nama Kyuhyun.

"Gadis manis dan cantik, baik, pintar, ramah meski terkadang suka usil. Gadis yang hebat." Puji Kangin dan menekankan semua kelebihan Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin memandang sengit terhadap wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu semua?!"

"Tidak ada." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Siwon semakin kesal. Dia paham wali kelasnya ini sudah tahu alasan mengapa dia bertingkah nakal. Siwon menggeram sebelum memukul meja dengan keras, berdiri dan berseru kepada Kangin.

"Ya! Oke! Aku akui aku mencintainya. Apa itu suatu kejahatan?!"

"Aku tidak berkata demikian." Siwon yang tadinya menatap nyalang ke arah Kangin mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Jari yang terkepal mulai dia lemaskan, Siwon pun kembali duduk, lalu tersenyum pilu.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika aku sudah di tolak sebelum aku sempat mengungkapkan isi hatiku?"

"…"

"Dia yang menegurku pertama kali saat tak ada yang mau menyapaku karena melihat penampilan urakanku. Dia yang selalu membawakan bekal untuku karena aku selalu membeli makanan instan di kantin sekolah. Dia yang selalu mengajakku pulang bersama karena aku selalu terlihat pulang sendiri."

"…"

"Dia begitu baik dan perhatian kepadaku. Baru kali ini akumerasakan seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus sehingga membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku salah. Kyuhyun itu gadis yang baik. Sudah sewajarnya jika dia bersikap ramah kepada semua orang.. Aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri dan menganggap Kyuhyun memiliki perasaa spesial kepadaku. Gadis secantik dan sebaikdia sudah sepantasnya memiliki seorang kekasih. Orang bodoh pun bisa mengetahui itu." Ucap Siwon merendahkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kangin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lagi. Dia menompang dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap Siwon.

"Jadi itu alasanmu berkelahi Siwon-ah?!"

"…"

"Kau menyedihkan."

"Apa katamu?!" geram Siwon sambil berdiri dan memandang tajam Kangin.

"Aku bilang kau menyedihkan. Hanya karena kau tak mampu menghadapi masalahmu sendiri, kau menyalurkan amarahmu kepada orang lain. Sikap itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Rupanya kau hanya tahu cara seperti itu. Marah yang tidak jelas."

"Kau…" Siwon menggemertakan giginya menahan kekesalan terhadap wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Kau! Kau itu guru! Mana mengerti situasiku sekarang! Aku menyesal bercerita kepadamu!"

"Benar bukan? Kau langsung marah."

"Argh! Lebih baik aku pulang!"

"Ya, pulanglah Siwon-ah. Hati-hati ya." Ucap Kangin santai, tak merasa telah membuat Siwon begitu marah dengan perkataannya yang tepat sasaran. Siwon berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kangin yang masih tersenyum penuh arti.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon melangkah dengan gontai di trotoar menuju ke apartemennya. Pemuda tinggi yang sebenarnya sangat tampan itu terlihat sedang memikirkan perkataan Kangin. Siwon tahu Kangin berkata yang sesungguhnya namun jiwa labilnya menolak perkataan itu.

_Sial. Sial! Sial! SIAL!_ Umpatnya dalam hati

SSelagi Siwon terus memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan, langkahnya dihadang dua orang yang dikenalnya. Dua orang yang menjadi samsak tinjunya beberapa waktu lalu.

"_Payback time asshole_." Ancam salah satu dari dua orang tersebut dan secara tiba-tiba muncul segerombolan berandalan mengelilingi Siwon. Siwon menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri menatap tak acuh kepada orang-orang pengecut itu. Siwon menyeringai bagaikan iblis ketika dia mendapatkan pelampiasan kekesalannya hari ini.

"Kalian cari mati ya?! Bersiapkan menyusul teman kalian di rumah sakit!" teriak Siwon dan mengarahkan tangannya, hendak memukul orang yang tadi mengancamnya.

Namun… Gerakan Siwon mendadak terhenti. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap punggung tangan kirinya yang dilekatkan oleh _band-aid_.

_Aku mohon, berhentilah berkelahi. Aku membenci kekerasan. Aku takut kau akan terus terluka jika berkelahi terus._

…_aku tidak ingin kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah…_

…_kau adalah teman sekelasku yang berharga. _

_Siwon-ah!_

_Siwon-ah!_

"Kyuhyun…" lirih Siwon mengingat kebaikan hati Kyuhyun, perhatian Kyuhyun, dan senyum tulus Kyuhyun. Siwon terus memandangi band-aid itu, tidak menyadari salah seorang berandalan itu datang dari belakang tubuhnya, mengayunkan sebuah tongkat _baseball_ ke arah punggungnya dan…

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Cih. Dasar pengecut. Dia sama sekali tidak membalas. Rupanya dia takut dengan kita. Ayo pergi! Aku malas berurusan dengan pengecut ini." Ajak salah satu dari kawanan berandalan setelah puas mengeroyok Siwon sampai babak belur.

Lebam, memar dan luka berdarah ada di seluruh wajahnya dan sebagian besar tubuh tinggi nan atletis miliknya. Siwon terlihat tak sadarkan diri meski sebenarnya dia masih bisa mendengar ucapan begundal-begundal itu. Namun Siwon memilih diamdan membiarkan mereka pergi. Lagipula, Siwon tak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan mereka walau dia memang tidak berniat melawan sama sekali.

_Sial! Aku pasti dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena ini. Hhh… Maafkan aku Kyu. Tampaknya aku tak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu. Aku sayang kamu Kyu… Sayang kamu… Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun…_

Itulah yang tersirat dalam benak Siwon sebelum kegelapan menjadi temannya malam itu.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Kyuhyun…" sahut Siwon, berusaha membuka matanya yang bengkak. Siwon mengerjap-erjapkan matanya juga untuk bisa menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk ke retina matanya.

"Kyuhyun…" sahutnya lagi ketika iris hitamnya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Sayangnya aku bukan Kyuhyun-ssi, Siwon-ah." Ucap suara berat itu membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya meski terasa sangat sakit. Siwon akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kangin.

"Kau…!"

"Hai. Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali memukul kepala wali kelasnya tersebut.

Buagh!

"Aw! Siwon-ah!"

"Rasakan!"

"Kau tahu kau baru saja memukul gurumu bukan?!" ketus Kangin yang kesal Siwon seenaknya saja memukulnya. Padahal dialah yang membawa Siwon ke rumahnya dan merawat luka-luka Siwon.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Siwon tak menggubris ungkapan kekesalan Kangin. Tak dihiraukan oleh anak didiknya membuat Kangin hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab saja pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kau dirumahku."

"Oh."

"Ya ampun Siwon. Kau ini… Kenapa suka sekali cari masalah sih?!"

"Kau?! Kau melihatnya dan diam saja?! Guru macam apa kau ini?!"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai pembelajaran untukmu."

"Cih."

"Tapi, aku salut kepadamu Siwon."

"…"

"Kau dikepung musuhmu, diprovokasi, bahkan sampai dikeroyok. Tetapi kau tak membalas sama sekali perlakuan mereka. Hebat." Puji Kangin sambil tersenyum bangga kepada Siwon. Siwon sendiri hanya melirik gurunya tersebut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya untuk kesekian kalinya dari Kangin.

"Apa aku akan dikeluarkan?" tanya Siwon memecah kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Kau ingin dikeluarkan?" tanya Kangin balik. Siwon menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung, kesal, gundah, namun pemuda bertindik itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Aku tak ingin kau dikeluarkan Siwon. Itu sebabnya aku segera membawamu kerumahku sebelum lawanmu itu berubah pikiran dan menjadikanmu samsaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau harus mempedulikan aku?!" teriak Siwon akhirnya, tak kuasa terlilit lagi kebingungan ini. Dalam hatinya kenapa Kangin dan Kyuhyun tak membiarkan saja dirinya seorang diri? Mengapa mereka begitu peduli kepadanya? Mengapa mereka bersusah payah padahal Siwon merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pembawa masalah?

Kangin tersenyum lagi. Dia menghela nafas sembari mengacak rambut Siwon sebelum bangkit dari tempatnya, berjalan ke arah rak buku dan mengambil satu album foto.

"Aku peduli karena…" Kangin menyerahkan album foto itu dan menunjukan satu foto kepada Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan foto seorang berandalan sekolah yang ditunjuk oleh Kangin dan semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Kangin.

"Siapa berandalan menyebalkan ini?" tanya Siwon polos yang langsung membuat Kangin terkekeh.

"Itu aku Siwon-ah." Dan semakin keraslah tawa Kangin tatkala Siwon menatapnya dengan tatapan horror dan tidak percaya. Pasalnya foto itu tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Kangin yang sekarang begitu berwibawa dan terkesan sebagai pria yang lembut.

"Aku sama sepertimu dulu Siwon. Aku tak punya kepercayaan diri tapi aku bermulut besar, aaku suka berkelahi, membuat onar, sampai sekolah saat itu tak segan ingin mengeluarkanku. Lalu aku pun jatuh cinta kepada gadis biasa yang sangat baik, sama sepertimu."

"…"

"Dia anggota tim atletik sekolah. Aku selalu menyempatkan diriku untuk melihatnya berlatih setiap kegiatan sekolah berakhir. Selalu." Ucap Siwon menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya. Wajah sendu Kangin membuat Siwon tak berani menyela sama sekali. Pemuda beralis tebal itu membiarkan gurunya menceritakan kehidupan SMAnya dulu.

Siwon menanti kelanjutan cerita Kangin. Akan tetapi, Kangin berhenti begitu saja. Dia justru memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon dan berkata tiba-tiba,

"Siwon, mengapa kau tak menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Kyuhyun-ssi saja?"

"A…apa? Tapi?"

"Siwon. Selama tiga tahun aku hanya mampu melihat gadis yang aku sukai dari jauh tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Dan sekarang, yang aku rasakan hanyalah penyesalan."

"…"

"Jika memikirkan bagaimana pengecutnya aku waktu itu, aku menjadi marah kepada diriku sendiri. Aku membenci diriku karena tak berani mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku membenci diriku karena aku terlalu naïf, terlalu terbenam pada ketakutanku akan terluka karena cinta."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Ting-tong! Ting-tong! Ting-tong!

Bel di kediaman keluarga Cho terus terdengar dengan nyaring. Pelaku penekan tombol rumah sederhana tapi indah itu berdiri dengan gugup di pagar rumah tersebut. Sekali lagi dia menekan bel itu lagi sampai pintu depan akhirnya terbuka dan menampakan sosok putih nan cantik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan yang berada di depan pagarnya adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun bergegas keluar rumah dan membuka pintu pagar rumahnya tersebut. Wajah Kyuhyun yang bingung semakin terlihat bingung ditambah dengan rasa cemas melihat betapa babak belurnya wajah Siwon.

"Kau kenapa Siwon-ah? Mengapa wajahmu luka seperti itu? Apa kau habis berkela…"

"Kyuhyun." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun terputus ketika dia terkejut dengan Siwon yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Si…Siwon-ah?"

"Ak…aku… Aku…"

_Siwon-ah. Untuk mencintai seseorang, kau tidak perlu takut akan penolakan._

"Aku…"

_Kalau kau gagal, tentunya kau akan meragukan perasaanmu sendiri, meragukan dirimu sendiri. Tapi Siwon-ah…_

"Kyuhyun, aku…"

_Tapi Siwon-ah, apapun hasil akhirnya nanti, jangan menyerah di tengah jalan. Jangan kau ulangi kesalahanku dulu. Jangan…_

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Aku…"

_Jangan kalah dengan dirimu sendiri._

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan Siwon tidak pernah melihat senyum terindah daripada senyum gadis tencintanya yang dia lihat saat ini. Senyum manis Kyuhyun dan rona merah di kedua pipi bulat putinya itu membuat Siwon ikut tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Senyum Siwon semakin lebar kala Kyuhyun membelai pipi Siwon dengan lembut, berusaha tidak menyentuh luka di wajah Siwon. Siwon pun memberanikan diri mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun, melingkarkan lengan kuatnya di pinggang ramping Kyuhyun dan merengkuh bahu Kyuhyun. Membawa gadis yang mengangguk-angguk lucu itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menuntun kepala Kyuhyun ke dadanya. Membuatnya bisa meletakan dahinya di bahu Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pipinya dan melingkarkan lengan-lengannya sendiri di pinggang dan punggung Siwon.

Siwon merasakan belaian menyenangkan dari jari-jari Kyuhyun di rambutnya. Belaian itu membuatnya terbuai dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun, enggan untuk melepas gadis yang sangat berarti untuknya ini.

"Terima kasih Siwon-ah." Kata-kata itu yang terdengar di telinga Siwon sebelum dirinya kembali menyamankan tubuhnya dalam kehangatan Kyuhyun.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Mereka pacaran ya?!"

"Bukankah Kyuhyun-ssi pacaran dengan Yifan-ssi?"

"Ya ampun! Kau ini ketinggalan berita sekali! Yifan-ssi itu dekat dengan Kyuhyun-ssi karena lagi pendekatan dengan adik sepupu Kyuhyun-ssi. Itu loh, Kim Joonmyeon-ssi. Si imut dari kelas sebelah."

"Oh… Pantas saja."

"Aku dengar, Kyuhyun-ssi sebenarnya sudah sejak lama menyukai Siwon-ssi."

"Oh ya?!"

"Benar."

Para siswa-siswi dari kelas Siwon dan Kyuhyun terus membicarakan pasangan yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasih itu. Keduanya terlihat mesra dengan Siwon yang selalu melontarkan gurauan-gurauan lucu yang membuat Kyuhyun tertawa manis. Tak lupa, sesekali Siwon mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan membelai rambut ikal coklat sepunggung milik Kyuhyun. Menyematkan helaian-helaian lepas ke telinga Kyuhyun sebelum mengusap pipi putih Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Choi Siwon-ssi dari kelas 2-3! Choi Siwon-ssi dari kelas 2-3! Ditunggu kehadirannya diruang kepala sekolah!" pengumuman itu membuat kedua sejoli itu saling menatap sampai Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Temani aku?" tanya Siwon sembari memamerkan senyum lesung pipinya yang membuat beberapa siswi terpesona. Mereka tidak mengira jika Siwon akan setampan itu jika tersenyum lembut. Apalagi Siwon benar-benar romantic dan humoris terlihat dari tawa Kyuhyun yang selalu terdengar dan mesranya mereka berdua. Para gadis itu jadi ingin menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun. Sayangnya _ladies_, Siwon pastinya tidak akan mau posisi Kyuhyun tergantikan oleh siapapun.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Siwon dengan senyumnya juga. Dia juga meraih tangan Siwon dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan singkat.

"Selalu."

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Hhh… Aku benar-benar di skors selama seminggu penuh mulai dari besok." Gerutu Siwon yang sedang bersandar di tembok dekat jendela koridor sekolah.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Beruntung hanya skorsing." Timpal Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak tetapi gadis itu lalu terkikik sebelum menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Siwon. Tangannya dia letakan di atas tangan Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kyuhyun merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon di bahu dan lehernya. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon pasti masih kesal karena dengan adanya skorsing itu, dia jadi susah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di sekolah.

Maka untuk menenangkan hati sang kekasih, Kyuhyun mengarahkan satu tangannya ke pipi Siwon, membelainya perlahan lalu beralih ke kepala Siwon. Mengusap rambut hitam sang pemuda tampan sebelum membuat kepala itu menoleh ke arahnya agar memandang mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa menjemputku dan mengantarkan aku pulang Wonnie." Tawar Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat binar bahagia terlihat di mata Siwon.

"Bolehkah?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus berhenti berkelahi."

"Akan aku usahakan."

"Siwonnie." Rengek Kyuhyun tak puas dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Hei, aku tidak akan berkelahi untuk hal sepele. Tapi lain cerita jika untuk melindungimu." Tegas Siwon tak terbantahkan sehingga Kyuhyun tak mampu mengatakan apapun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon dalam, membuat suatu tarikan di antara keduanya sampai keduanya mendekat dan saling merasakan bibir masing-masing dalam kecupan manis yang singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyunnie."

"Aku juga." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Dia pun membawa Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya.

Dari kejauhan, Siwon melihat sosok Kangin yang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan dan kelegaan. Siwon pun membalas senyum Kangin dan juga dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke atas dan memberikan gerakan bibir, mengatakan,

_Terima kasih Kangin-seosaengnim._

"_Your welcome Siwon-ah. Your welcome_."

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

n4oK0's notes : Hi, I'm back! After relaxing myself dan membuang semua kekesalan akibat situasi yang menyebalkan beberapa minggu terakhir, Nao akhirnya kembali dengan FF One Shot. Dan berhubung KIRA my girl lagi pulkam, jadinya Nao sendiri yang post ini FF.

FF ini dedicated untuk untuk menyambut hari **WKS 1013** nanti. Masih lama sih, tapi curi start gpp kan… (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Terus, bagi yang aneh dengan kenapa Nao tiba2 ingin nulis SasuNaru? Tidak perlu heran. Nao memang awalnya suka banget dengan pair itu jadinya tergelitik untuk nulis FF dengan pairing tersebut. Gpp dunk yak...

Sip dah, itu aja. Gomen untuk typos, kegajean, dll. Nao bikin cap cus dan ga di liat2 lagi. (‾▿‾") plus Nao juga ga tau musti ngomong apa lagi.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yak amazing readers. Kalo yang ninggalin jejak banyak, ntar Nao posting lebih cepat FF 'WKS Day 1013 Series' ini.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae, and Krisho :D**_

Sankyu and Peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Choice

**Title : ****Choice **

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Joonmyeon, a bit Yunjae & Kyungsoo, Donghae, Youngwoon, Dongwook, GTop

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self, their respective agency and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Angst, GS, AU, OC, OOC, Sad, Change of Surname, **Broken!Wonkyu (perhaps)**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Aku hamil." ucap wanita manis berusia tak lebih dari 20 tahun itu kepada seorang pria tampan di hadapannya. Pria yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu di agendanya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengadah, terpengarah dengan kabar yang mendadak tersebut.

"Hamil?!" cekatnya tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena begitu banyak perasaan yang bergumul di dalam dirinya.

Bahagia? Tentu! Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dia akan memiliki buah cintanya dengan wanita yang paling dia cintai.

Kaget? Apalagi! Kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja mengabarkan berita bahagia tersebut seakan mereka sedang membahas cuaca.

Takut? Sedikit. Pria itu tentu saja takut karena biar bagaimana pun kehamilan ini tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Pria itu yakin bahwa dia selalu menggunakan pengaman ketika bercinta dengan sang kekasih. Namun, dia bisa bilang apa jika Tuhan menggariskan hidupnya harus memiliki salah satu malaikat kecil-Nya. Pria itu hanya bisa berpasrah bahwa semua yang akan terjadi nanti adalah pembelajaran untuknya.

Yang penting sekarang, pria itu harus mulai menyusun prioritasnya. Mulai dari memastikan kandungan sang kekasih seh…

"Aku mau menggugurkannya."

…at dan menyiapkan…

…

"Apa?!"

"Aku mau menggugurkannya saja." Ulang wanita cantik itu.

Dan sang pria hanya terdiam, mengamati wajah kekasih yang begitu datarnya saat mengatakan dia akan menggugurkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Begitu datar sehingga membuat pria itu takut dan asing dengan wanita yang begitu dia puja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang hidup itu tidak adil untuk sebagian orang. Namun itulah yang membuat hidup menjadi tantangan untuk diri sendiri, karena bagaimana pun kau berharap jika kau tidak mencoba untuk merubah ketidak adilan hidup, kau hanya akan semakin terjerat dalam liku permainannya yang pada akhirnya hanya membuatmu menyalahkan segala hal dalam dirimu bahkan sekitarmu.

Hidup memang tidak adil, tapi hidup juga adalah pilihan. Adalah pilihanmu sendiri apakah kau akan tunduk pada ketidak adilannya atau kau akan memilih untuk berjuang demi orang-orang yang kau cintai dan yang terpenting demi dirimu sendiri.

Klise memang jika bilang bahwa semua cobaan yang kau hadapi akan membawamu menjadi orang yang lebih tegar, lebih bijak, dan lebih memaknai bagaimana pengaruh cobaan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Akan tetapi seklisenya ucapan itu, segelintir orang tetap mempercayainya dan mencoba menghadapi cobaan yang mungkin dia anggap tidak sanggup dihadapi. Cobaan memang sulit dihadapi jika kau sendiri, tetapi jika kau hadapi bersama orang tedekatmu, perkataan klise itu akan menjadi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Dan hal itu yang dialami secara pribadi oleh Choi Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa!" pekikan dari seorang gadis kecil membuat Siwon menoleh dan ketika iris matanya menangkap sang gadis cilik, kedua bola mata itu terbelalak sempurna.

"Joonie!" teriak Siwon dan tanpa perlu diminta dua kali, pria itu berlari secepat yang dia bisa, meninggalkan lukisannya begitu saja, untuk menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut.

Gadis mungil yang dipanggil Joonie itu sekarang sedang meraba-raba lantai di bawahnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangisannya bukan karena luka kecil di lututnya ketika dia terjatuh tadi, bukan juga karena kesal pria yang dipanggil appanya itu meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di kamar. Tidak, bukan karena itu semua.

Joonie kecil menangis karena dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia benci dirinya sendiri. Dia benci dengan keadaannya yang cacat. Dia benci dengan kebutaannya. Tetapi, semua yang dia rasakan tidak pernah sekali pun dia ceritakan kepada sang ayah. Baginya, sang ayah sudah cukup terbebani dengan mengurus dirinya yang cacat. Gadis mungil itu tidak mau menambah kesedihan sang appa dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, tangisan adalah salah satu jalan keluar yang dia tahu. Meski dengan menangis, sang ayah akan semakin khawatir dengan keadaannya namun sang ayah tidak akan bertanya panjang lebar karena takut membuatnya semakin keras menangis. Ayahnya akan membiarkan dia menangis sampai puas sebelum memeluknya dengan erat dan mengatakan kata-kata sayang kepadanya, berusaha membuatnya tegar.

Joonie kecil akan menjadi gadis yang cengeng hanya pada saat dia tak kuat lagi menanggung semua cobaan yang mungkin terlalu berat untuk gadis berusia 8 tahun seperti dirinya.

Hanya saat seperti inilah dia bisa bersikap layaknya gadis kecil. Hanya saat dia membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang! Oh sayang… Putri kecil appa. Sini sayang." Suara lembut nan cemas milik Siwon membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis cilik. Terlebih lagi ketika lengan kekar sang appa mengangkatnya dan membawa tubuh mungilnya ke sofa.

Siwon memangku putri kecilnya tersebut sebelum memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon melihat ada lecet kecil di lutut putrinya. Siwon menghela nafas sebelum mendudukan putrinya di sofa lagi dan dia mengambil kotak obat.

Siwon lalu kembali memangku putrinya tersebut setelah meletakan kotak obat di sampingnya. Siwon membuka kotak obat itu, mengambil obat antiseptik, kapas dan plester luka lalu memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gadis kecilnya tersebut.

"Sayang, tahan ya. Ini hanya perih sedikit." Sahut Siwon lembut yang diangguki oleh gadis kecil itu. Siwon lalu membubuhkan obat antiseptik itu ke kapas sebelum mengusapkan secara perlahan ke luka gadis kecil itu. Joonie meringis ketika antiseptik itu menyentuh lukanya tetapi dia tidak berkata apapun. Joonie membiarkan sang appa melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang mengobati luka di lututnya sampai selesai.

Ketika plester luka sudah terekat dengan sempurna di lututnya, barulah Joonie bereaksi. Tangan mungilnya meraba wajah sang appa, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah tampan yang tak pernah dia lihat sejak dia lahir. Tangan mungil itu bergerak sampai tangan Siwon sendiri meraih tangan Joonie dan mengecup telapak tangannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sementara satu tangan Joonie berada di pipi sang ayah.

"Appa menyayangimu sayang. Sangat menyayangimu." Ungkap Siwon tulus. Joonie tersenyum pilu. Dia tahu benar ayahnya begitu menyayanginya dan dia pun begitu. Hanya saja Joonie selalu merasa kehadirannya tidak sepatutnya untuk sang ayah. Dia beban. Hanya sebuah beban.

"Appa." Panggilnya perlahan, membuat Siwon menatap mata kosong Joonie yang tidak terarah kepadanya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Kenapa Joonie tidak mati saja?"

"Joonie!"

"Kenapa Joonie tidak mati dan mengikuti umma ke surga? Kenapa Joonie harus berada di dunia ini jika Joonie hanya membuat appa susah? Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan Joonie lahir ke dunia ini? Kenapa appa?" tanya Joonie bertubi-tubi, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Siwon untuk menyelanya.

Siwon menatap putri semata wayangnya itu sendu. Siwon mengerti pedihnya perasaan gadis kecilnya karena kondisinya ini. Siwon paham, Joonie selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena cacatnya itu. Siwon tahu bahwa Joonie selalu merasa dirinya adalah beban yang menghalangi dia untuk mencapai kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Siwon menghapus satu bulir yang mengalir turun dari kelopak matanya lalu memeluk gadis kesayangannya itu. Siwon memeluk dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Joonie dengan lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Joonie.

"Joonie ada disini karena Joonie adalah harta paling berharga milik appa. Joonie hadir di dunia karena Joonie diberi tugas untuk menjaga appa dan bukan sebaliknya. Jika Joonie tidak ada, maka appa akan sendirian dan justru appa akan semakin susah. Joonie diberikan kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk melihat dunia ini walau dengan mata hati Joonie. Semua itu diberikan kepada appa karena Tuhan begitu menyayangi appa." Ungkap Siwon mencoba memberikan pengertian kepaga Joonie, namun ketika Joonie diam saja, Siwon merasa dia harus mengatakan sesuatu agar Joonie tidak bersedih lagi.

"Joonie, Tuhan begitu sayang kepada appa, sangat sayang sampai Tuhan bersedia meminjamkan salah satu malaikat terbaiknya kepada appa sampai waktu appa habis di dunia. Banyak orang yang mendambakan malaikat Tuhan sampai mampu melakukan segala cara, tapi appa, appa hanya berdoa dan _puff_! Joonie hadir untuk appa. Jadi Joonie sayang, jika tidak ada Joonie, maka appa bukan siapa-siapa. Appa bukan siapa-siapa sayang. Jadi appa mohon, jangan tinggalkan appa ya." Begitu untaian lembut SIwon terucapkan, Joonie menangis sekeras yang dia bisa.

Gadis itu terharu dengan kata-kata tulus Siwon. DIa tahu semua itu bukanlah kebohongan namun sesuatu yang timbul dari hati Siwon yang paling dalam. Joonie bahagia bahwa disamping keterbatasannya, dia memiliki orang tua yang begitu mencintainya. Namun di satu sisi, Joonie juga merasa sedih karena tak mampu membalas semua kasih sayang sang appa dengan perbuatan. Yang Joonie tahu, bahwa untuk saat ini kehadiran dan cintanya yang bisa dia berikan untuk sang appa.

_Tapi Joonie janji appa, Joonie akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa membanggakan appa. Joonie janji._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei Kyu." Sapa seorang pria tinggi berwajah kecil namun tampan kepada wanita yang meski sudah berumur diatas 30 tahun tapi masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"Hei oppa. Sedang apa disini? Membelikan boneka gajah lagi untuk istrimu?" sapa wanita yang dipanggil Kyu itu sembari bertanya kepada pria tersebut.

"Boojae sedang merajuk Kyu. Dia kesal karena aku pulang larut malam tanpa memberitahukannya." Jelas pria itu sambil memilih beberapa boneka gajah dan boneka _Hello Kitty_ kesukaan sang istri yang diyakininya mampu meluluhkan kekeras kepalaan dan meredam kemarahan sang istri.

"Huft. Jika saja kau tidak menceraikan aku, tentu kau tidak akan serepot ini dengan gajah centil itu."

"Dan jika aku tidak menceraikanmu, aku pasti akan terus merasakan penyesalan yang mendalam dan kesepian seumur hidupku karena menolak anugerah terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Gombal."

"Itu kenyataannya, Kyu! Kau bahkan tahu sejak kita menikah, tak pernah ada perasaan apapun diantara kita. Pernikahan kita hanya pernikahan status demi keluarga kita."

"…"

"Masih mengingat dia Kyu?"

"Aku bahkan tak berhak untuk mengingat dirinya oppa. Aku sudah sangat menyakitinya."

"Kyu…"

"Kau beruntung oppa. Kau masih sempat menyelamatkan kebahagiaanmu. Kau masih bisa merengkuh orang yang kau cintai dalam pelukanmu."

"Kyu…"

"Jangan pernah lepaskan Jaejoong eonnie ya oppa. Kau harus terus bersamanya dan juga anak kalian."

"Pasti Kyu. Dan aku juga mendoakan semoga kau bisa bahagia."

"Terima kasih oppa, tapi kebahagiaan itu sudah menjauh dariku. Kebahagiaan itu menjauh sejak aku meninggalkan dia dan buah hati kami."

"Kyu…" panggilan pelan Yunho tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik itu melangkah keluar dari toko boneka dengan belanjaannya. Sebuah boneka beruang yang berukuran sedang. Boneka yang selalu Kyuhyun beli setiap ulang tahun putrinya yang sekarang entah berada dimana. Putrinya yang dia titipkan kepada ayah kandungnya. Putri yang dia buang.

Yunho menatap miris punggung Kyuhyun yang kesepian. Pria itu tahu bagaimana hancurnya Kyuhyun saat ini.

Dulu wanita itu selalu menyangkal bahwa dia merasa kehilangan pria yang begitu dia cintai beserta buah cinta mereka. Dulu Kyuhyun selalu mengelak ketika ditanya bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dulu Kyuhyun selalu berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa mantan kekasih dan putrinya hanyalah masa lalu kelam, bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mencintai mereka berdua. Dulu Kyuhyun terlalu tenggelam dengan nama besar keluarga Cho sehingga menutup mata hatinya untuk melihat ada yang lebih berharga daripada nama besar.

Yunho pun sama saja. Saat dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun, yang ada di otaknya hanya peluang, peluang dan peluang. Yunho tahu dengan menikahi putri seorang konglomerat seperti Cho Donghae adalah kesempatannya untuk bisa meningkatkan derajat dirinya dan keluarganya. Bukan berarti keluarga Yunho adalah keluarga yang kekurangan dan tidak terkenal, tapi keluarga Cho adalah keluarga yang sangat terpandang dan lebih segalanya daripada keluarga Jung.

Jadi ketika Cho Donghae menginginkan dia yang notabene adalah putra sahabat dekatnya, Jung Youngwoon, untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa perlu diminta dua kali Yunho langsung menyetujuinya.

Yunho bahkan sampai meninggalkan Jaejoong, kekasihnya sendiri yang sedang hamil, demi pernikahan itu. Meninggalkannya untuk membesarkan anak mereka, Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Yunho untuk menyadari bahwa nama, harta dan kuasa bukanlah segalanya. Butuh waktu tiga tahun bagi Yunho untuk memahami bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa mencintai Kyuhyun seperti dia mencintai Jaejoong. Butuh waktu tiga tahun untuk mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa memberikannya keturunan karena sakit dan menyebabkan rahim Kyuhyun harus diangkat. Butuh tiga tahun untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun pernah melahirkan seorang anak sebelum menikah dengannya, lalu menyerahkan begitu saja bayi itu kepada ayah kandungnya tidak lebih dari tiga jam setelah bayi itu dilahirkan. Dan butuh tiga tahun bagi Yunho memutuskan untuk menceraikan Kyuhyunn karena semua alasan tadi.

Yunho tidak pernah mengkritik Kyuhyun karena perbuatannya yang meninggalkan darah dagingnya sendiri meski ke tangan sang ayah. Yunho tak berhak menghakimi Kyuhyun karena dia pun juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jaejoong sehingga dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun. Yunho tahu bagaimana terlukanya perasaan Kyuhyun disaat dia sudah menerima bahwa dia memang mencintai lelaki itu dan akhirnya mau mengakui buah hati yang belum pernah dia gendong sama sekali saat dia tahu keduanya menghilang tanpa jejak.

Yunho merasa sangat beruntung karena meski dia membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untuk menyadari kesalahannya, dia hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga bulan untuk mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya butuh tiga minggu untuk bisa berada dekat dengan sang buah hati, bermain dengannya, memanjakan putri lucu yang memiliki mata bulat sama seperti sang bunda. Dan dia hanya membutuhkan tiga jam berdiri di luar pintu rumah Jaejoong, diguyur oleh hujan deras, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong keluar rumah, memeluknya, menciumnya, dan mengatakan 'Aku mau menikah denganmu, Yunnie' untuk menjawab lamarannya.

Ya, Yunho lebih beruntung daripada Kyuhyun dan katakan dia kejam, namun Yunho tidak mau bernasib sama dengan Kyuhyun. Yunho masih ingin memiliki keluarga kecilnya yang berharga.

"Tuan." Panggilan pelayan toko boneka itu mengenyahkan semua ingatan masa lalu Yunho. Yunho sedikit terkejut karena sepertinya pelayan ini tidak ada saat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Maafkan saya jika membuat tuan terkejut. Tadi saya sedang melayani pelanggan lain sehingga saya baru bisa melayani tuan. Apakah tuan butuh bantuan dengan boneka-boneka itu?" tawar pelayan toko itu ramah. Dia mengerti arti tatapan Yunho yang menanyakan keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu sehingga memberikan penjelasan seperlunya agar Yunho mengerti. Pelayan itu tersenyum dengan senyum berlesung pipinya yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"Ah ya. Pantas saja aku dan temanku tadi tidak melihat anda. Um…Tolong semua boneka ini dibungkus rapi." Pinta Yunho yang langsung dikerjakan oleh pria itu.

"Choi Siwon." Sahut Yunho menyebut nama yang dia lihat di tanda pengenal pria pelayan toko tersebut.

"Ya tuan? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan toko yang ternyata Siwon tersebut. Siwon kembali memasang senyumnya dan itu membuat Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja nama anda terdengar tidak asing di telinga saya. Nama anda seperti nama seseorang yang dekat dengan kenalan saya." Jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh. Ya, dia ingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatakan nama mantan kekasihnya yang menghilang itu. Namanya sama seperti nama pelayan toko di hadapannya ini.

_Ah, sepertinya bukan pria ini._ _Tidak ada kebetulan seperti ini bukan?! _Batin Yunho mengelak firasatnya. Kalau saja Yunho tahu bahwa firasatnya itu memang benar adanya.

"Benarkah? Ya, nama saya memang sedikit pasaran tuan." Timpal Siwon mengomentari jawaban Yunho. Keduanya tertawa bersama karena ucapan Siwon tersebut.

Mereka berbincang sesaat sembari menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan tugasnya membungkus semua boneka yang dibeli oleh Yunho dan ketika semua sudah siap untuk dibawa pulang oleh Yunho, Siwon memberikan tas-tas besar berisi boneka gajah dan _Hello Kitty_ ke tangan Yunho.

"Silahkan tuan, barang belanjaan anda. Terima kasih telah mengunjungi toko kami. Semoga anda puas dan silahkan kembali berkunjung ke toko kami." Ucap Siwon sopan yang ditanggapi senyuman simpul dari Yunho.

Pria yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar begitu dia menerima barang belajaannya. Akan tetapi belum sempat dia keluar, Yunho mendengar suara yang memanggil Siwon dan entah kenapa, Yunho ingin tahu pembicaraan mereka. Jadi dia berpura-pura melihat beberapa boneka lagi yang berdekatan dengan pintu keluar dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Di lain sisi, Siwon yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Ketika iris hitamnya bertatapan dengan iris yang juga sama hitamnya dengan miliknya, Siwon tersenyum lagi.

"Hei Dongwook." Sapa Siwon kepada rekan kerjanya tersebut.

"Hyung, bukankah kau _shift_ pagi?! Kenapa kau masih disini?! Dimana Seunghyun? Lalu kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana Gayeon?!"

"Tadi saat aku hendak pulang, Seunghyun datang dengan wajah panik. Dia memintaku menggantikannya karena dia harus pulang Dongwook-ah. Jiyoung tiba-tiba merasa sakit di perutnya. Tampaknya Jiyoung akan segera melahirkan. Jadi aku menyetujui permintaannya. Lalu untuk Gayeon, dia tadi salah makan sehingga dia masih di toilet, membuatku harus melayani pelanggannya dulu."

"Dasar bocah itu!"

"Sudahlah. Namanya juga salah makan Dongwook-ah. Nanti kau pastikan dia baik-baik saja ya. Kalau dia masih buang-buang air terus, kau suruh dia ke rumah sakit."

"Baik hyung, akan aku lakukan tapi jika kau begini terus kau bisa semakin jarang ke taman untuk melukis?! Pelangganmu bisa kabur."

"Tidak apa-apa Dongwook-ah. Kelahiran seorang malaikat lebih penting dari apapun."

"Hhh… Kau ini hyung. Kau itu terlalu baik sampai menjadi bodoh. Ya sudahlah. Sekarang kau pulang. Joonie sudah menunggumu di depan toko."

"Joonie?! Dia kemari?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa gadis itu kemari?"

"Tidak tahu hyung. Aku tidak bertanya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu Dongwook-ah." Pamit Siwon yang diangguki oleh Dongwook.

Siwon berjalan ke ruang ganti karyawan dan mengganti seragamnya. Setelah selesai, pria itu keluar kembali dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tak lupa dia berpamitan sekali lagi kepada Dongwook.

Saat Siwon keluar, Yunho sudah tidak ada disana melainkan berada di luar toko. Yunho menyembunyikan keberadaannya dan masih memantau gerak-gerik Siwon. Yunho sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan sikapnya sekarang. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia begitu tertarik dengan pria yang baru kali ini dilihatnya? Mengapa Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Siwon?

Dan karena rasa penasaran itulah, akhirnya Yunho memutuskan ingin lihat seperti apa Siwon itu. Mungkin tidak akan terus menerus karena Yunho juga tak ingin membuang waktunya, tetapi paling tidak sampai dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dari semua ini.

"Joonie." Yunho mendengar Siwon menyapa seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Gadis berkulit putih dengan mata bulat lucu. Namun ketika tersenyum mata itu berubah menjadi seperti bulan sabit. Manis, cantik, menggemaskan. Senyumnya membuat Yunho sedikit menarik nafasnya ketika melihatnya. Senyum gadis itu begitu indah dan tampak seperti,

"Malaikat." Gumam Yunho tak sadar.

Yunho menatap gadis itu dengan seksama dan itu membuatnya merasa bahwa gadis itu mirip dengan seseorang.

"Appa." Yunho kali ini mendengar suara gadis manis itu dan lagi-lagi Yunho terpana dengan suara lembut nan merdu milik gadis itu.

_Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?_ Batin Yunho semakin penasaran terlebih lagi ketika gadis itu memanggil Siwon dengan appa.

_Jadi mereka ayah dan anak. Argh! Sial! Kenapa aku benar-benar penasaran dengan mereka?!_

"Kenapa kemari sayang? Bukannya appa sudah bilang untuk menunggu appa di sekolah. Kau kemari dengan siapa?" tanya Siwon khawatir jika Joonie datang sendiri ke tempatnya bekerja.

Joonie tersenyum lagi dan baru akan menjawab pertanyaan sang appa ketika muncul seseorang dari belakang Siwon.

"Tentu saja dengan aku, Siwon ahjussi." Jawab orang itu sembari memamerkan senyum lebarnya kepada Siwon.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Ada kamu rupanya." Ucap Siwon sambil tertawa kecil dengan tingkah lucu sahabat putrinya tersebut. Mereka lalu berbincang sesaat sebelum Siwon mengambil tongkat putih Joonie, melipatnya menjadi tiga bagian, lalu meraih tangan Joonie dan menggandengnya.

"Ayo sayang. Kita rayakan ulang tahunmu." Ajak Siwon yang diangguki oleh Joonie.

"Aku boleh ikut bukan Siwon ahjussi?" pinta Kyungsoo sambil memberi Siwon tatapan memelas. Siwon kembali tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja boleh Kyungie. Boleh bukan appa?" kali ini Joonie yang mengangguk dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo juga, membawa dua gadis imut itu ke tempat favorit mereka sekaligus tempat langganan keluarga kecil Choi merayakan segala sesuatu. Taman.

Sedangkan bagaimana dengan Yunho sendiri?

Pria itu tentunya terkejut luar biasa. Dia tidak mengira bahwa putrinya mengenal Siwon dan gadis yang dipanggil Joonie itu. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan datang ke benak Yunho. Dia mengingat bahwa Kyungsoo pernah membawa temannya tersebut. Hanya saja saat itu Yunho sedang banyak pekerjaan sehingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Yunho berusaha mengingat siapa nama lengkap gadis itu. Dan setelah lama berpikir sampai dia melupakan niat awalnya membuntuti Siwon, akhirnya Yunho mengingat nama gadis itu.

Merasa gadis itu bukanlah gadis asing, Yunho segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseyo. Ini aku"

"…"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"…"

"Carikan aku semua informasi tentang gadis bernama Choi Joonmyeon."

"…"

"Sesegera mungkin. Kalau perlu aku ingin semua datanya sudah berada di meja kerjaku di rumah sebelum aku sampai."

"…"

"Sekitar setengah jam lagi."

"…"

"Well, itulah sebabnya aku membayarmu mahal bukan?! Itu tugasmu dan aku hanya mau hasilnya. Aku tunggu laporan darimu."

Klik!

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari orang diseberang sambungan telepon itu, Yunho menutup koneksi ponselnya. Yunho lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat ketiganya berada tadi hanya untuk mendapatkan kekosongan karena ketiganya sudah pergi.

Yunho berdecak kesal namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lebih baik dia menunggu hasil pekerjaan detektif suruhannya di rumah dan setelah dia tahu pasti siapa Joonmyeon dan Siwon sebenarnya, baru dia akan bertindak. Entah bagaimana, Yunho merasa keduanya memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun.

Dan karena dia ingin membantu Kyuhyun, maka semua ini harus dimulai dari pasangan ayah dan anak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yang benar saja! Jadi mereka…" ucapan Yunho terhenti begitu saja karena pria itu tak mampu merangkum kata-kata yang tepat atas hasil penyelidikan detektif sewaannya tersebut.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Raut muram begitu kentara di wajah tampannya itu. Yunho tidak mengira jika Siwon dan Joonmyeon ternyata benar-benar memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan bukan hanya hubungan biasa, melainkan hubungan yang sangat dekat.

Yunho mengambil ponsel layar sentuhnya dan menekan angka-angka yang tertera di layar itu sebelum mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga kanannya. Yunho mengetuk-etuk meja kerjanya tak sabar katika nada tunggu sambungan telepon menjadi nada yang didengarnya.

"Ayolah Kyu! Cepat angkat!" seolah menjawab doa Yunho, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo."

"Kyu! Kita bertemu di taman dekat toko boneka yang tadi kita singgahi." Titah Yunho dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka, tak memberikan Kyuhyun kesempatan menjawab.

Kyuhyun yang berada di seberang sambungan itu, mengerutkan kedua alisnya menajdi satu. Heran dengan Yunho yang seenaknya saja menyuruhnya pergi ke taman tanpa penjelasan apapun.

"Kenapa lagi dengan beruang menyebalkan itu?!" gerutu Kyuhyun namun dia tetap mengambil tas tangannya, kunci mobil dan jaket lalu keluar rumah mengikuti kemauan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang dua sosok yang sedang bersendau gurau di atas sebuah tikar di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dua sosok yang membuat mata coklatnya mengeluarkan cairan bening bernama airmata.

Satu sosok yang akan selalu ada dalam ingatan dan hatinya dan satu sosok yang tak pernah dia lihat namun sosok itu menimbulkan perasaan rindu yang memuncah, meski semua diselimuti dengan perasaan sedih dan bersalah.

"Mereka selama ini ada di dekatku dan aku tidak pernah tahu?" gumamnya kepada seseorang yang dengan setia menemani Kyuhyun berdiri beberapa meter dari dua sosok tersebut.

"Siwon-ssi ternyata cukup pintar bersembunyi Kyu." Ucap Yunho, seseorang yang menemani Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Dan gadis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan identitasnya walau hati Kyuhyun sudah menjerit kenyataan pahit yang dia ketahui.

"Putrimu." Dan airmata itu kembali turun dan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Isakan demi isakan menemani airmata yang sudah mengalir seperti sungai itu.

"Putriku… Dia putriku…"

"Choi Joonmyeon." Ujar Yunho memberi tahu nama lengkap Joonmyeon.

Yunho meremas bahu Kyuhyun, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada sahabatnya tersebut. Terlebih lagi karena bahu itu semakin bergetar hebat dan pada akhirnya Yunho hanya merasakan udara kosong karena tubuh Kyuhyun sudah merosot jatuh.

Tangisan wanita cantik itu semakin keras meski dia sudah menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Beruntung taman itu cukup ramai sehingga tangisan Kyuhyun tidak terdengar oleh dua sosok, Siwon dan Joonmyeon, yang membuatnya terpuruk oleh rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Namun ironisnya, justru karena keramaian itulah, Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga membuat Siwon dan Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Joonmyeon karena dia tak bisa melihat penyebab suara orang-orang yang terdengar bersimpati kepada seseorang.

"Entahlah." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Mungkin appa sebaiknya memeriksa kesana. Mungkin ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan." Pinta Joonmyeon. Siwon menatap putri sematawayangnya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Appa tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa appa. Kyungsoo akan segera kembali. Appa pergilah." Desak Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan sang ayah untuk pergi memeriksa keramaian tersebut.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Joonmyeon dengan lembut sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala gadis manisnya itu.

"Appa segera kembali. Diam disini ya sayang."

"Siap appa." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya dan memberi hormat layaknya prajurit. Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Joonmyeon dan kembali mengusap rambutnya sebelum akhirnya pergi melihat keadaan ramai yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Siwon berjalan ke arah beberapa orang yang berdiri memandangi sesuatu. Siwon mencoba melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang tersebut ketika iris hitamnya mengenali satu orang yang sedang memeluk seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang menangis. Siwon tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena tertutup oleh kedua tangannya.

"Tuan!" ucap Siwon mengenali Yunho dan dengan segera dia menerobos masuk ke dalam lingkarang yang dibuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang tersebut.

"Tuan!" panggil Siwon membuat Yunho menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Siwon di hadapannya. Yunho terlihat gugup karena dia tidak mengira Siwon akan menghampiri dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Si… Siwon-ssi…" gagapnya memanggil nama Siwon.

"Anda kenapa? Apa anda membutuhkan bantuan? Ada apa dengan teman anda?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya…"

"Si… Siwon… Siwonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Siwon melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon membeku seketika kala matanya beradu pandang dengan mata basah Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun setelah wanita yang dia cintai itu menyerahkan Joonmyeon ke tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

"Siwonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini berusaha menggapai tangan Siwon.

Akan tetapi, Siwon menarik tangannya kemudian langsung berdiri. Siwon masih memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau. Ada perasaan iba melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, namun perasaan lain yang berkecamuk di hati Siwon lebih kuat dari rasa ibanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho.

"Siwonnie!" seru Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Siwon. Dia berhasil ketika lengan putihnya mencekal lengan Siwon walau langsung dihempaskan oleh pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Tukasnya dingin dan menusuk. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan sendu sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit karena penolakan Siwon.

_Inikah rasanya ketika aku memcampakanmu Wonnie?_ Batin Kyuhyun kala dia ingat dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Siwon sekarang.

"Kumohon… Dengarkan aku dulu…" mohon Kyuhyun yang justru ditanggapi dengan raut wajah penuh amarah dari Siwon meski pria itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Siwonnie…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Saya permisi."

"Siwonnie!"

"Appa." Suara lembut namun cemas milik Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Keduanya memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang dituntun oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun memandang Joonmyeon dengan raut wajah bahagia dan penuh kerinduan sedangkan Siwon memandang Joonmyeon dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan. Dia takut jika Joonmyeon tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Siwon takut jika Joonmyeon tahu dirinya berbohong selama ini dengan mengatakan bahwa ummanya sudah meninggal sejak dia lahir dan bukan membuangnya.

"Joon…" belum selesai Kyuhyun memanggil nama Joonmyeon, dia sudah dihentikan oleh Siwon dengan pandangan tajamnya yang seolah mengatakan, 'berani kau memanggilnya maka aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya', yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun ciut.

"Joonie, sayang. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Siwon setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh jerih payah Siwon selama ini.

"Appa bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Siwon. Joonmyeon lebih tertarik dengan siapa sang ayah bicara. Joonmyeon merasa kaget saat dia mendekati sang ayah didampingi oleh Kyungsoo, indera pendengarannya menangkap kekesalan dari Siwon.

Joonmyeon penasaran dengan situasi tersebut karena selama hidupnya, belum pernah Joonmyeon mendengar ayahnya bicara seketus dan sedingin itu kepada seseorang. Jika Siwon marah atau kesal, Joonmyeon selalu mendapati ayahnya diam sehingga mau tidak mau dia atau orang-orang yang bersangkutan akan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Maka, ketika nada suara sang ayah meninggi, Joonmyeon ingin tahu siapa yang mampu membuat Siwon seperti itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa sayang." Jawab Siwon sedikit kikuk karena tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu oleh Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi sepertinya appa sedang kesal dengan seseorang?!" desak Joonmyeon masih belum puas dengan jawaban Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini menutup mulutnya demi mengikuti keinginan Siwon.

Siwon memandang wanita yang masih sangat cantik itu dengan seksama. Sedikit demi sedikit, amarahnya mereda digantikan dengan kepedihan yang selalu bergelayut di hatinya. Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah sendu, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar.

Baginya sudah cukup airmata dia tumpahkan untuk wanita yang akan selalu dia cintai itu meski cintanya tak berbuah manis. Siwon sudah tak ingin dihantui oleh Kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut jika dia bertemu dengannya seperti sekarang ini. Siwon ingin benar-benar hidup tenang bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Lho appa? Sedang apa disini? Kyuhyun ahjumma?! Dari tadi ahjumma ada disini?!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan ayahnya yang menyusul Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Kyuhyun karena tadi tubuh Kyuhyun terhalangi tubuh tinggi Siwon.

"Kau mengenal orang yang bicara dengan appaku Kyungie?" tanya Joonmyeon semakin penasaran. Fakta bahwa Kyungsoo mengenal orang yang baru saja berbicang dengan Siwon meski pria itu mengelak membuat Joonmyeon bertanya-tanya hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ya. Joonmyeon, mari aku kenalkan. Ini Kyuhyun ahjumma, sahabat appaku." Ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan Joonmyeon ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dari tindakan Kyungsoo dan melihat kosong pandangan mata Joonmyeon, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon buta.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus merasakan apalagi. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menumpuk, sedihnya tak terbendung, pedih dan luka di hatinya semakin melebar. Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi, namun entah kenapa airmatanya kali ini enggan untuk keluar. Mereka seperti tidak mau mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya lebih lega dengan menangis. Airmata Kyuhyun berkhianat dan membiarkan tuannya merasakan sesak dan kepedihan yang mendalam karena tak bisa meluapkan rasa itu.

Menyadari dia telah membiarkan satu-satunya buah hati yang begitu indah hilang dari genggamannya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang kejam dengan kebenaran fakta yang tertulis di laporan detektif sewaan Yunho mengenai Joonmyeon. Dia benar-benar bukan manusia jadi wajar jika Siwon membencinya sekarang.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon yang ingin berkenalan dengannya sehingga tangan Joonmyeon menggantung di udara begitu saja. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya hina bersentuhan dengan Joonmyeon walau hatinya berteriak ingin memeluk Joonmyeon seerat mungkin, tidak membiarkan putrinya tersebut pergi lagi darinya.

Namun sikap Kyuhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa heran sekaligus kesal karena mengira Kyuhyun tidak mau berkenalan dengan Joonmyeon karena Joonmyeon adalah gadis buta. Kyungsoo seperti tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ahjumma! Kalau ahjumma tidak mau berkenalan dengan Joonie, ahjumma bilang saja!" ketus Kyungsoo yang langsung ditanggapi oleh delikan dan teguran dari Yunho.

"Kyungie! Sopan sedikit!"

"Ck!" decak Kyungsoo kesal lalu menurunkan tangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mau menyambut uluran tangannya. Hatinya sedih kala mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan tuduhannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, Joonmyeon membenarkan tuduhan Kyungsoo tersebut. Menurutnya, mungkin memang Kyuhyun tidak mau berkenalan dengannya karena dia buta.

Joonmyeon tersenyum miris karena perlakukan Kyuhyun mengingatkan dia akan perilaku semua orang yang mengetahui keterbatasannya. Memang banyak yang membantunya namun tidak sedikit pula yang mempermainkannya karena cacatnya itu.

Siwon sendiri yang melihat senyum miris Joonmyeon merasa sedih dan terluka karena dia paham benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Joonmyeon. Siwon semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun lebih baik tidak berada di antara mereka. Biarlah jika Siwon harus menyimpan rahasia ini seumur hidupnya.

"Joonie."

"Ya appa?"

"Kita pulang sayang. Sudah hampir malam. Nanti kamu sakit sayang."

"Sudah hampir malam appa? Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Besok appa bukannya harus masuk pagi sekali. Nanti appa tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik kalau kita masih disini."

"Joonie mencemaskan appa?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya appa yang Joonie miliki."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sayang. Kyungsoo-ah, terima kasih telah merayakan ulang tahun Joonie bersama kami."

"Sama-sama Siwon ahjussi. Aku juga senang bisa merayakannya ulang tahun Joonie."

"Kyungie, sampai bertemu di sekolah ya."

"Oke. Selamat ulang tahun ke-17 Joonie!"

"Kami pamit Kyungsoo-ah, tuan dan…"

Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon ingin memandang wanita berambut ikal itu terakhir kali sebelum dia benar-benar melupakan sosok wanita yang begitu dia cintai. Siwon ingin mematri seluruh keindahan Kyuhyun di dalam benaknya sebelum dia mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan,

"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi." Lalu berlalu bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali terduduk lemas. Pandangannya kosong, airmata yang akhirnya mengalir kembali dia biarkan membasahi kedua pipinya sampai ke dagu, tangannya beranjak ke dadanya sendiri dan meremasnya.

Kata-kata Joonmyeon dan Siwon terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

_Hanya appa yang Joonie miliki._

_Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi._

"Tidak. Jangan pergi Siwonnie… Jangan pergi Joonie… Umma menyayangi kalian… Jangan tinggalkan umma… Umma mohon… Jangan tinggalkan umma…" pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

Hanya saja, permohonan itu tidak di dengar oleh kedua orang yang terlihat akrab dan selalu tersenyum bersama. Permohonan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas dengan gambaran ayah dan putrinya yang saling menyayangi. Permohonan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas dengan punggung keduanya yang akan selalu menghantui Kyuhyun. Permohonannya hanya didengar oleh angina yang bahkan tak mau menyampaikan kepada kedua orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Kyuhyun.

Permohonan yang akhirnya hilang bersama dengan tangisan memilukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Siwonnie… Joonie… Umma menyayangi kalian berdua…_

_Hanya appa yang Joonie miliki._

_Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa."

"Ya sayang?"

"Joonie kangen umma."

"…"

"Joonie ingin dipeluk sama umma."

"…"

"Joonie ingin dimanja sama umma."

"…"

"Joonie ingin disayang sama umma."

",,,"

"Joonie…" dan bulir-bulir bening Joonmyeon berjatuhan membuat Siwon sigap memeluk putrinya tersebut.

"Maafkan appa sayang. Maafkan appa…" lirih Siwon terus mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon masih terus menangis. Dia tak mengerti mengapa kejadian di taman tadi membuatnya mengingat sang umma yang telah tiada. Joonmyeon tak mengerti mengapa dadanya begitu sesak karena penolakan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Appa menyayangi Joonie bukan? Appa akan selalu berada disamping Joonie bukan? Appa akan terus mencintai Joonie meski Joonie…"

"Sshh sayang… Sudah appa katakana ribuan kali, Joonie adalah sumber kebahagiaan appa. Meninggalkan Joonie sama saja appa membuang kebahagiaan appa sendiri." Ucapan tulus Siwon membuat Joonie menangis lebih keras dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Siwon pun berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Joonmyeon, seolah mengatakan kepada sang buah hati bahwa cintanya tidak terbatas.

"Joonie sayang appa. Joonie tidak butuh yang lain. Joonie hanya butuh appa."

Siwon akhirnya kalah. Airmatanya mengalir juga. Ucapan Joonmyeon membuat beban di hatinya semakin bertambah. Kebohongannya adalah dosa terbesar yang dia lakukan kepada Joonmyeon.

Namun Siwon akan menanggungnya jika semua itu bisa membuat Joonmyeon bahagia. Siwon akan lakukan apapun demi Joonmyeon.

Meski itu memisahkannya dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

_Maafkan aku Joonie. Maafkan aku Kyunnie. Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Ini yang terbaik._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**On Behalf of n4oK0**_

_**KIRA**_


	3. WonKyu's Language

**Title : ****WonKyu's Language**

**Pairing : **Wonkyu, Krisho

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, the inspiration (report) are belong to me and my friends – Ibu Iis, Mamie Mayank, and 'Cici' Dewi

**Inspired :** My group college report about **Language, Gender And Age**

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Genderswitch, OOC, Crack Pair, AU

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Brak! Suara pintu di tutup dengan keras bergema di seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Sang penutup pintu terlihat sangat marah sehingga dia tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah duduk tenang di sofa menjadi tersentak karena kaget.

Siwon : "Kenapa sih, perempuan selalu basa-basi dulu?! Kenapa mereka tidak langsung bicara saja kalau ingin sesuatu atau jika mereka sedang marah, sedih atau apalah perasaan sentimental yang terkadang berlebihan itu?!"

Yifan : "Kenapa hyung? Kok baru pulang sudah marah-marah tak jelas?"

Siwon : "Lho Yifan? Kamu kok bisa disini? Kapan pulang? Mana Joonmyeon?"

Yifan : "Tadi pagi hyung. Hyung katanya sedang bertemu klien ketika aku pulang jadi aku hanya bertemu dengan Choi ahjussi dan ahjumma saja. Kalau Joonie, dia langsung ke rumah Kyuhyun noona. Kangen katanya. Maklumlah hyung, setelah menikah denganku dan ikut aku pindah ke Kanada, Joonie jarang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun noona. Aku rasa mereka butuh _sister-bonding_ _time_."

Siwon : "Ya, kamu benar Fan."

Yifan : "Omong-omong hyung, hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Siwon : "Pertanyaan yang mana?"

Yifan : "Kenapa hyung marah-marah?"

Siwon : "Oh itu. Aish! Aku jadi ingat lagi."

Yifan : "Kenapa sih hyung?!"

Siwon : "Itu! Noonamu itu!"

Yifan : "Noona? Kyuhyun noona maksudnya?!"

Siwon : "Siapa lagi yang bisa membuatku kesal seperti ini kalau bukan dia."

Yifan : "Hmph… Tapi sekesal-kesalnya hyung sama Kyu noona, pasti hyung tetap akan datang lagi dan lagi kepadanya. Hyung terlalu cinta kepada noona untuk memendam kekesalan terlalu lama."

Siwon : "Kali ini berbeda Fan. Aku benar-benar kesal! Aku baru saja pergi dari apartemennya setelah bertengkar hebat dengannya."

Yifan : "Huh?!"

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Yifan : "Sebentar hyung. Yoboseyo. Ah! Sayang."

Joonmyeon : "Yeobo! Mana Siwon oppa?! Grrr! Awas saja jika nanti aku bertemu dengannya! Akan aku potong _Mr. P_-nya! Seenaknya saja membuat eonnieku yang paling cantik menangis."

Yifan : "Hah! Menangis?!"

Siwon : "Menangis?! Siapa yang menangis?! Kyuhyunku menangis?!"

Yifan mendelikan matanya ke arah Siwon seakan mengatakan 'bisa tidak hyung diam dulu' lalu kembali menjawab sambungan telepon dengan Joonmyeon.

Yifan : "Sayang, _angel_ku yang paling manis, tenang dulu. Memang kenapa Kyuhyun noona sampai menangis?"

Joonmyeon : "Kuda bodoh itu seenaknya saja pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa dia lelah dengan eonnie. Apa?! Apa dia lelah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun eonnie?! Seharusnya bukan dia yang lelah! Seharusnya eonnieku karena kuda mesum itu hanya memikirkan _sex, sex dan sex_!"

Yifan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya sedikit karena suara Joonmyeon yang semakin keras. Pria Cina berkebangsaan Kanada itu menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil memasang raut wajah aneh yang mengatakan 'yang benar saja hyung' sehingga membuat Siwon kebingungan.

Siwon : "_What_?!"

Yifan : "Kau mengerikan hyung."

Siwon : "_What_?!"

Yifan : "Joonie, sayang. Aku yakin ini hanya masalah _miscommunication_ saja. Kita sudah belajar tentang ini bukan?!"

Joonmyeon : "Mungkin juga sih…"

Yifan : "Begini saja. Kau bawa tabletmu bukan?! Aku sudah menyimpan file tentang 'itu' disana. Tunjukkan kepada Kyuhyun noona. Tolong buat dia mengerti sayang."

Joonmyeon : "Dan kau sendiri?"

Yifan : "Aku akan menunjukkan kepada Siwon hyung supaya dia lebih 'peka'."

Joonmyeon : "Sepertimu?"

Yifan : "Sepertiku."

Joonmyeon : "Oke sayang. Kau memang yang terbaik. _I love you_."

Yifan : "_I love you more_."

Klik.

Yifan menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya dia mulai mengerti inti permasalahan ributnya kakak iparnya dengan kekasihnya ini. Yifan menatap Siwon lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengajak Siwon untuk duduk di sampingnya. Siwon mengikuti Yifan meski dia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah dia bicarakan dengan Joonmyeon tadi. Yifan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tablet dan menyentuhnya. Dia mencari-cari sebuah file dan ketika dia menemukannya, Yifan menyerahkan tablet itu kepada Siwon.

Yifan : "Baca itu hyung. Semoga setelah membacanya kau bisa mengerti sedikit tentang wanita."

Siwon : "Apa ini?"

Yifan : "Sudah. Baca saja."

Siwon akhirnya mengalah dan menerima tablet itu dari tangan Kris. Dengan setengah hati dia mulai membaca tulisan tentang _Women's Language in English_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun : "KUDA BODOH, MESUM, MENYEBALKAN!"

Joonmyeon : "Eonnie! Kau berteriak begitu, Siwon oppa tidak akan berubah. Lebih baik kau baca ini."

Kyuhyun : "Apa ini?"

Joonmyeon : "Tablet. Yang terbaru. _My handsome Fanfan bought it for me_."

Kyuhyun : "Pamer."

Joonmyeon : "Memang begitu kenyataannya."

Kyuhyun : "Cih. Asal kau tahu ya, _my forever manly boyfriend bought me lastest car_. Mobil itu hanya di produksi lima tahun ini dan aku salah satunya."

Joonmyeon : "Sombong."

Kyuhyun : "Bukan sombong, hanya berbicara kenyataan saja adikku yang manis. Walau dia bodoh, dia tetap tampan dan kaya."

Joonmyeon : "_Gold digger_."

Kyuhyun : "Memangnya kau tidak?!"

Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama dengan pembicaraan tak penting mereka. Ya, kedua adik kakak itu memang memiliki kekasih dan suami yang kaya raya, tampan namun bertekuk lutut di hadapan mereka.

Joonmyeon : "Sudah eonnie. Kenapa kita jadi melantur. Sekarang eonnie baca tulisan itu. Siapa tahu eonnie jadi mengerti mengapa Siwon oppa suka berlaku aneh."

Kyuhyun : "Aku pasti mengerti, memangnya aku bodoh."

Joonmyeon : "_Whatever. Just read it_."

Dan Kyuhyun pun membaca tulisan dengan judul _Men's Language in English_ itu dalam tablet Joonmyeon dengan seksama.

Sebenarnya apa sih tulisan yang sedang dibaca oleh Siwon dan Kyuhyun? Penasaran? Mau tahu?

Kalau begitu, mari kita baca sama-sama.

_**Siwon's part**_

Siwon : "Apa sih ini? Semuanya dalam bahasa Inggris. Dasar kamu Fan, maksudnya mau menyombongkan diri hah?!"

Yifan : "Bukan begitu hyung. Aish! Sudah lanjut baca saja!"

Siwon berdecak kesal namun mengikuti kemauan Yifan. Dia membaca kembali setetah melewati paragraf pertama.

_According to Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary, female is being a woman or a girl; belonging to the sex that can lay eggs or give birth to babies; a female person (women), animal or plant that can produce. So their characterictic in general is like this._

_Women tend to want to express intuition and emotion._

_Women focus more on giving sympathy and expressing emotions._

_Women tend to be more personal._

_Women are more tied into their surroundings & get identity from who they know._

_Women are more detailed._

_Women's conversational style tends to be cooperative_

_Therefore, this are example of how women positioning them selves in conversation._

_Women's Language in English_

_Yes = No_

_No = Yes_

_Maybe = No_

_I'm sorry = You'll be sorry_

_We need = I want_

_It's your decision = The correct decision should be obvious by now._

_Do what you want = You'll pay for this later_

_We need to talk = I need to complain_

_Sure ... go ahead = I don't want you to_

_I'm not upset = Of course I'm upset, you moron!_

_You're ... so manly = You need a shave and you sweat a lot_

_You're certainly attentive tonight = Is sex all you ever think about?_

_Be romantic, turn out the lights = I have flabby thighs_

_This kitchen is so inconvenient = I want a new house_

_I want new curtains = ... and carpeting, and furniture, and wallpaper_

_Hang the picture there = NO, I mean hang it there!_

_I heard a noise = I noticed you were almost asleep_

_Do you love me = I'm going to ask for something expensive_

_How much do you love me? = I did something today you're really not going to like_

_I'll be ready in a minute = Kick off your shoes and find a good game on TV_

_Is my butt fat? = Tell me I'm beautiful_

_You have to learn to communicate = Just agree with me_

_I'm not yelling = Yes I am yelling because I think this is important_

Siwon terdiam. Dia mencoba memahami apa yang baru dia baca tadi. Siwon lalu menoleh ke arah Yifan yang entah kenapa tersenyum lebar penuh arti kepada Siwon.

Siwon : "Ini sungguhan?"

Yifan : "Sudah melalui riset hyung, sudah melalui riset. Aku ada artikel lengkapnya. Itu hanya sebagian dari hasil rangkuman temanku dan teman satu grupnya."

Siwon : "Berhasil?"

Yifan : "Kehidupan pernikahanku adalah buktinya hyung."

Dan Siwon pun termangu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kyuhyun's part**_

Kyuhyun : "Joonmyeonnie… Aku bisa bahasa Inggris, tapi ini terlalu banyak dan bahasanya terlalu akademis untukku."

Joonmyeon : "Aduh eonnie… Nanti kalau yang kau tidak mengerti, bisa tanyakan kepadaku. Untuk apa punya suami yang bahasa Inggrisnya seperti minum air jika aku tidak ikut pintar."

Kyuhyun : "Kau kembali menyombongkan diri."

Joonmyeon : "Memang Fanfan keren kok. Tampan, polyglot, baik, kaya, tinggi,…"

Kyuhyun : "Cukup! Aku mau baca lagi. Kau mengganguku."

Joonmyeon : "Bukannya eonnie yang tadi menggangguku."

Runtukan Joonmyeon tak didengar oleh Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik berpipi bulat putih itu sekarang kembali sibuk dengan bahan bacaannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang karena tulisan berbahasa Inggris itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

_According to Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary, male is being a man or a boy; belonging to the sex that does not give birth to babies; a male person (men), animal or plant. So their characterictic in general is like this._

_Men tend to want to discover and express facts._

_Men are more solution focused._

_Men tend to be more objective. _

_Men separate who they are from their surroundings & get identity from what they do._

_Men tend to generalize._

_Men's conversational style tends to be competitive._

_Therefore, this are example of how women positioning them selves in conversation._

_Men's Language in English_

_I'm hungry = I'm hungry_

_I'm sleepy = I'm sleepy_

_I'm tired = I'm tired_

_Do you want to go to a movie = I'd eventually like to have sex with you_

_Can I take you out to dinner = I'd eventually like to have sex with you_

_Can I call you sometime = I'd eventually like to have sex with you_

_May I have this dance? = I'd eventually like to have sex with you_

_Nice dress! = Nice tits!_

_You look tense, let me give you a massage = I want to fondle you_

_What's wrong? = I guess sex tonight is out of the question_

_I'm bored = Do you want to have sex?_

_I love you = Let's have sex now_

_I love you, too = Okay, I said it ... We'd better have sex now!_

_Yes, I like the way you cut your hair = Okay, I said it ... We'd better have sex now!_

_Let's talk = I am trying to impress you by showing that I am a deep person and__maybe then you'd like to have sex with me_

_Will you marry me? = I want to make it illegal for you to have sex with other guys_

_(While shopping): I like that one better = Pick any bloody dress and let's go home and have sex!"_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia mencoba memahami apa yang baru dia baca tadi. Kyuhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon yang entah kenapa tersenyum jahil kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun : "Ini sungguhan Jonnie?"

Joonmyeon : "Fanfanku tak pernah salah."

Kyuhyun : "Kamu yakin?"

Joonmyeon : "100% eonnie."

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi sebelum tiba-tiba,

Kyuhyun : "PANTAS SAJA DIA SELALU MESUM! DASAR KUDA BODOH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu berlalu sejak pasangan fenomenal namun paling manis dan mesra, Siwon dan Kyuhyun, bertengkar hebat. Seminggu pula sejak keduanya bertemu dengan pasutri Yifan dan Joonmyeon lalu mendapat wejangan dari mereka meski usia mereka dibawah Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Dan setelah seminggu pula Yifan dan Joonmyeon mengunjungi kembali pasangan yang entah kenapa belum juga memikirkan untuk menikah padahal keduanya sudah cukup mapan.

Yifan dan Joonmyeon baru saja akan memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun dengan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki oleh Joonmyeon, ketika keduanya samar-samar mendengar suara dari dalam apartemen.

Keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum sama-sama mendekatkan telinga mereka di daun pintu dan mencoba mendengarkan lebih jelas suara tersebut. Ketika suara itu lebih jelas terdengar, wajah Yifan dan Joonmyeon sama-sama memerah dengan sempurna. Keduanya langsung menjauh dan bergegas pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

Lalu apa yang sebenarnya di dengar oleh pasutri muda itu? Apakah tulisan yang diberikan oleh Yifan dan Joonmyeon bermanfaat? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

_Well… You can imagine it your self_.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**On behalf of n4oK0**_

_**KIRA**_


	4. Other Side

**Title : ****Other Side**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Joonmyeon, a bit Yunjae & Kyungsoo

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self, their respective agency and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Angst, GS, AU, OC, OOC, Sad, Change of Surname, **Broken!Wonkyu (perhaps)**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Aku hamil." ucap wanita manis berusia tak lebih dari 20 tahun itu kepada seorang pria tampan di hadapannya. Pria yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu di agendanya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengadah, terpengarah dengan kabar yang mendadak tersebut.

"Hamil?!" cekatnya tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena begitu banyak perasaan yang bergumul di dalam dirinya.

Bahagia? Tentu! Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dia akan memiliki buah cintanya dengan wanita yang paling dia cintai.

Kaget? Apalagi! Kekasihnya tiba-tiba saja mengabarkan berita bahagia tersebut seakan mereka sedang membahas cuaca.

Takut? Sedikit. Pria itu tentu saja takut karena biar bagaimana pun kehamilan ini tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. Pria itu yakin bahwa dia selalu menggunakan pengaman ketika bercinta dengan sang kekasih. Namun, dia bisa bilang apa jika Tuhan menggariskan hidupnya harus memiliki salah satu malaikat kecil-Nya. Pria itu hanya bisa berpasrah bahwa semua yang akan terjadi nanti adalah pembelajaran untuknya.

Yang penting sekarang, pria itu harus mulai menyusun prioritasnya. Mulai dari memastikan kandungan sang kekasih seh…

"Aku mau menggugurkannya."

…at dan menyiapkan…

…

"Apa?!"

"Aku mau menggugurkannya saja." Ulang wanita cantik itu.

Dan sang pria hanya terdiam, mengamati wajah kekasih yang begitu datarnya saat mengatakan dia akan menggugurkan darah dagingnya sendiri. Begitu datar sehingga membuat pria itu takut dan asing dengan wanita yang begitu dia puja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang dia berpikir, mengapa penyesalan selalu datang setelah kesalahan itu terjadi? Mengapa manusia tidak bisa menghindari penyesalan sehingga tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya rasa sesal itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Dia hanya mampu bertanya kenapa pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia sekarang hanya bisa merasakan rasa sesal, rasa bersalah, rasa pedih karena kesalahan itu. Dia hanya dapat berjalan ke depan, berdoa agar suatu saat dirinya diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk bertemu dengan mereka yang dia sakiti, agar Tuhan memberikanya cara untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, agar Tuhan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk meminta maaf kepada pria yang sangat dia cintai dan…

…dan bayi mungil tak berdosa yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja di tangan sang ayah kandung.

Dia berharap suatu saat ada saatnya dia bertatap muka dengan mereka dan meminta maaf dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Dan hal itu yang sekarang dialami secara pribadi oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memandang dua sosok yang sedang bersendau gurau di atas sebuah tikar di bawah pohon yang rindang. Dua sosok yang membuat mata coklatnya mengeluarkan cairan bening bernama airmata.

Satu sosok yang akan selalu ada dalam ingatan dan hatinya dan satu sosok yang tak pernah dia lihat namun sosok itu menimbulkan perasaan rindu yang memuncah, meski semua diselimuti dengan perasaan sedih dan bersalah.

_Siwonnie… dan… dan… Bayiku! Putri kecilku!_

"Mereka selama ini ada di dekatku dan aku tidak pernah tahu?" gumamnya kepada Yunho yang setia menemani sahabatnya tersebut.

"Siwon-ssi ternyata cukup pintar bersembunyi Kyu." Ucap Yunho.

"Dan gadis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan identitasnya walau hati Kyuhyun sudah menjerit kenyataan pahit yang dia ketahui.

"Putrimu." Dan airmata itu kembali turun dan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menutup jalur airmata untuk turun namun apa daya, kekuatannya lebih dasyat daripada Kyuhyun sendiri. Rasa sedih dan pedih itu lebih berkuasa sehingga sanggup memerintahkan sang airmata untuk terus turun. Isakan demi isakan menemani airmata tersebut yang sudah mengalir seperti sungai.

"Putriku… Dia putriku…"

"Choi Joonmyeon." Ujar Yunho memberi tahu nama lengkap putri Kyuhyun, Joonmyeon.

Yunho meremas bahu Kyuhyun, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepadanya. Terlebih lagi karena bahu itu semakin bergetar hebat dan pada akhirnya Yunho hanya merasakan udara kosong karena tubuh Kyuhyun sudah merosot jatuh.

Tangisan wanita cantik itu semakin keras meski dia sudah menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Beruntung taman itu cukup ramai sehingga tangisan Kyuhyun tidak terdengar oleh dua sosok yang sangat dia rindukan. Namun ironisnya, justru karena keramaian itulah, Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga membuat Siwon dan Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa appa?" tanya Joonmyeon karena dia tak bisa melihat penyebab suara orang-orang yang terdengar bersimpati kepada seseorang.

"Entahlah." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Mungkin appa sebaiknya memeriksa kesana. Mungkin ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan." Pinta Joonmyeon. Siwon menatap putri sematawayangnya itu dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Appa tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian sayang."

"Tidak apa-apa appa. Kyungsoo akan segera kembali. Appa pergilah." Desak Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan sang ayah untuk pergi memeriksa keramaian tersebut.

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Joonmyeon dengan lembut sebelum mengecup pucuk kepala gadis manisnya itu.

"Appa segera kembali. Diam disini ya sayang."

"Siap appa." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya dan memberi hormat layaknya prajurit. Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Joonmyeon dan kembali mengusap rambutnya sebelum akhirnya pergi melihat keadaan ramai yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka.

Siwon berjalan ke arah beberapa orang yang berdiri memandangi sesuatu. Siwon mencoba melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang tersebut ketika iris hitamnya mengenali satu orang yang sedang memeluk seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang menangis. Siwon tak bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut karena tertutup oleh kedua tangannya.

"Tuan!" ucap Siwon mengenali Yunho dan dengan segera dia menerobos masuk ke dalam lingkarang yang dibuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang tersebut.

"Tuan!" panggil Siwon membuat Yunho menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Siwon di hadapannya. Yunho terlihat gugup karena dia tidak mengira Siwon akan menghampiri dia dan Kyuhyun.

"Si… Siwon-ssi…" gagapnya memanggil nama Siwon.

"Anda kenapa? Apa anda membutuhkan bantuan? Ada apa dengan teman anda?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya…"

"Si… Siwon… Siwonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Siwon melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon membeku seketika kala matanya beradu pandang dengan mata basah Kyuhyun. Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya akan bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun setelah wanita yang dia cintai itu menyerahkan Joonmyeon ke tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkannya bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

"Siwonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun lagi dan kali ini berusaha menggapai tangan Siwon.

Akan tetapi, Siwon menarik tangannya kemudian langsung berdiri. Siwon masih memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat kacau. Ada perasaan iba melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, namun perasaan lain yang berkecamuk di hati Siwon lebih kuat dari rasa ibanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho.

"Siwonnie!" seru Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan berusaha mengejar Siwon. Dia berhasil ketika lengan putihnya mencekal lengan Siwon walau langsung dihempaskan oleh pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Tukasnya dingin dan menusuk. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan sendu sambil sesekali menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit karena penolakan Siwon.

_Inikah rasanya ketika aku memcampakanmu Wonnie?_ Batin Kyuhyun kala dia ingat dia pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Siwon sekarang.

"Kumohon… Dengarkan aku dulu…" mohon Kyuhyun yang justru ditanggapi dengan raut wajah penuh amarah dari Siwon meski pria itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Siwonnie…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Saya permisi."

"Siwonnie!"

"Appa." Suara lembut namun cemas milik Joonmyeon mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Keduanya memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang dituntun oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyuhyun memandang Joonmyeon dengan raut wajah bahagia dan penuh kerinduan sedangkan Siwon memandang Joonmyeon dengan raut wajah penuh ketakutan. Dia takut jika Joonmyeon tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Siwon takut jika Joonmyeon tahu dirinya berbohong selama ini dengan mengatakan bahwa ummanya sudah meninggal sejak dia lahir dan bukan membuangnya.

"Joon…" belum selesai Kyuhyun memanggil nama Joonmyeon, dia sudah dihentikan oleh Siwon dengan pandangan tajamnya yang seolah mengatakan, 'berani kau memanggilnya maka aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengannya', yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun ciut.

"Joonie, sayang. Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Siwon setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh jerih payah Siwon selama ini.

"Appa bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Siwon. Joonmyeon lebih tertarik dengan siapa sang ayah bicara. Joonmyeon merasa kaget saat dia mendekati sang ayah didampingi oleh Kyungsoo, indera pendengarannya menangkap kekesalan dari Siwon.

Joonmyeon penasaran dengan situasi tersebut karena selama hidupnya, belum pernah Joonmyeon mendengar ayahnya bicara seketus dan sedingin itu kepada seseorang. Jika Siwon marah atau kesal, Joonmyeon selalu mendapati ayahnya diam sehingga mau tidak mau dia atau orang-orang yang bersangkutan akan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Maka, ketika nada suara sang ayah meninggi, Joonmyeon ingin tahu siapa yang mampu membuat Siwon seperti itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa sayang." Jawab Siwon sedikit kikuk karena tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu oleh Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi sepertinya appa sedang kesal dengan seseorang?!" desak Joonmyeon masih belum puas dengan jawaban Siwon. Siwon menghela nafas lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi yang kali ini menutup mulutnya demi mengikuti keinginan Siwon.

Siwon memandang wanita yang masih sangat cantik itu dengan seksama. Sedikit demi sedikit, amarahnya mereda digantikan dengan kepedihan yang selalu bergelayut di hatinya. Siwon memanglingkan wajahnya dengan raut wajah sendu, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya untuk tidak keluar.

Baginya sudah cukup airmata dia tumpahkan untuk wanita yang akan selalu dia cintai itu meski cintanya tak berbuah manis. Siwon sudah tak ingin dihantui oleh Kyuhyun dengan perasaan takut jika dia bertemu dengannya seperti sekarang ini. Siwon ingin benar-benar hidup tenang bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Hanya mereka berdua.

"Lho appa? Sedang apa disini? Kyuhyun ahjumma?! Dari tadi ahjumma ada disini?!" pekik Kyungsoo kaget setelah melihat Kyuhyun dan ayahnya yang menyusul Kyuhyun. Kyungsoo baru bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Kyuhyun karena tadi tubuh Kyuhyun terhalangi tubuh tinggi Siwon.

"Kau mengenal orang yang bicara dengan appaku Kyungie?" tanya Joonmyeon semakin penasaran. Fakta bahwa Kyungsoo mengenal orang yang baru saja berbicang dengan Siwon meski pria itu mengelak membuat Joonmyeon bertanya-tanya hubungan mereka berdua.

"Ya. Joonmyeon, mari aku kenalkan. Ini Kyuhyun ahjumma, sahabat appaku." Ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangan Joonmyeon ke arah Kyuhyun.

Dari tindakan Kyungsoo dan melihat kosong pandangan mata Joonmyeon, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa Joonmyeon buta.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus merasakan apalagi. Perasaan bersalahnya semakin menumpuk, sedihnya tak terbendung, pedih dan luka di hatinya semakin melebar. Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi, namun entah kenapa airmatanya kali ini enggan untuk keluar. Mereka seperti tidak mau mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya lebih lega dengan menangis. Airmata Kyuhyun berkhianat dan membiarkan tuannya merasakan sesak dan kepedihan yang mendalam karena tak bisa meluapkan rasa itu.

Menyadari dia telah membiarkan satu-satunya buah hati yang begitu indah hilang dari genggamannya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang kejam dengan kebenaran fakta yang tertulis di laporan detektif sewaan Yunho mengenai Joonmyeon. Dia benar-benar bukan manusia jadi wajar jika Siwon membencinya sekarang.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menyambut uluran tangan Joonmyeon yang ingin berkenalan dengannya sehingga tangan Joonmyeon menggantung di udara begitu saja. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya hina bersentuhan dengan Joonmyeon walau hatinya berteriak ingin memeluk Joonmyeon seerat mungkin, tidak membiarkan putrinya tersebut pergi lagi darinya.

Namun sikap Kyuhyun itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa heran sekaligus kesal karena mengira Kyuhyun tidak mau berkenalan dengan Joonmyeon karena Joonmyeon adalah gadis buta. Kyungsoo seperti tidak mempedulikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ahjumma! Kalau ahjumma tidak mau berkenalan dengan Joonie, ahjumma bilang saja!" ketus Kyungsoo yang langsung ditanggapi oleh delikan dan teguran dari Yunho.

"Kyungie! Sopan sedikit!"

"Ck!" decak Kyungsoo kesal lalu menurunkan tangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mau menyambut uluran tangannya. Hatinya sedih kala mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan tuduhannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya, Joonmyeon membenarkan tuduhan Kyungsoo tersebut. Menurutnya, mungkin memang Kyuhyun tidak mau berkenalan dengannya karena dia buta.

Joonmyeon tersenyum miris karena perlakukan Kyuhyun mengingatkan dia akan perilaku semua orang yang mengetahui keterbatasannya. Memang banyak yang membantunya namun tidak sedikit pula yang mempermainkannya karena cacatnya itu.

Siwon sendiri yang melihat senyum miris Joonmyeon merasa sedih dan terluka karena dia paham benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Joonmyeon. Siwon semakin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun lebih baik tidak berada di antara mereka. Biarlah jika Siwon harus menyimpan rahasia ini seumur hidupnya.

"Joonie."

"Ya appa?"

"Kita pulang sayang. Sudah hampir malam. Nanti kamu sakit sayang."

"Sudah hampir malam appa? Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Besok appa bukannya harus masuk pagi sekali. Nanti appa tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik kalau kita masih disini."

"Joonie mencemaskan appa?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya appa yang Joonie miliki."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sayang. Kyungsoo-ah, terima kasih telah merayakan ulang tahun Joonie bersama kami."

"Sama-sama Siwon ahjussi. Aku juga senang bisa merayakannya ulang tahun Joonie."

"Kyungie, sampai bertemu di sekolah ya."

"Oke. Selamat ulang tahun ke-17 Joonie!"

"Kami pamit Kyungsoo-ah, tuan dan…"

Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan memilih menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon ingin memandang wanita berambut ikal itu terakhir kali sebelum dia benar-benar melupakan sosok wanita yang begitu dia cintai. Siwon ingin mematri seluruh keindahan Kyuhyun di dalam benaknya sebelum dia mengatakan selamat tinggal kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon lalu tersenyum dan mengatakan,

"Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi." Lalu berlalu bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Mendengar ucapan perpisahan dari Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kembali terduduk lemas. Pandangannya kosong, airmata yang akhirnya mengalir kembali dia biarkan membasahi kedua pipinya sampai ke dagu, tangannya beranjak ke dadanya sendiri dan meremasnya.

Kata-kata Joonmyeon dan Siwon terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

_Hanya appa yang Joonie miliki._

_Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi._

"Tidak. Jangan pergi Siwonnie… Jangan pergi Joonie… Umma menyayangi kalian… Jangan tinggalkan umma… Umma mohon… Jangan tinggalkan umma…" pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

Hanya saja, permohonan itu tidak di dengar oleh kedua orang yang terlihat akrab dan selalu tersenyum bersama. Permohonan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas dengan gambaran ayah dan putrinya yang saling menyayangi. Permohonan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas dengan punggung keduanya yang akan selalu menghantui Kyuhyun. Permohonannya hanya didengar oleh angina yang bahkan tak mau menyampaikan kepada kedua orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Kyuhyun.

Permohonan yang akhirnya hilang bersama dengan tangisan memilukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_Siwonnie… Joonie… Umma menyayangi kalian berdua…_

_Hanya appa yang Joonie miliki._

_Selamat tinggal Kyuhyun-ssi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini!_ Batin Kyuhyun menjerit sekeras yang dia bisa. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan langsung menghapus airmata yang masih setia menemaninya.

Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri. Kakinya lemas sejak dia mendengar kata perpisahan dari Siwon, namun kali ini Kyuhyun tak mau terpuruk lagi. Dia harus bangkit. Harus!

Siwon dan putrinya, Joonmyeon ada di depan matanya. Mereka ada di hadapannya. Tuhan telah memberikan kesempatan itu dan Kyuhyun akan menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik.

_Kalian tidak boleh pergi lagi dariku! Tidak boleh! Tidak sebelum aku memohon maaf kepadamu Siwonnie, Joonie… Tidak… Aku harus berjuang. Kali ini aku harus berjuang!_ Batin Kyuhyun lagi, masih berusaha untuk berdiri dan akhirnya wanita cantik itu berdiri dengan tegap.

Kyuhyun mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit gugup di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan datar namun tersirat jelas kepedihan di kedua bola mata coklatnya itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak enak karena sempat bersikap ketus kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ahj…"

"Kyungsoo-ah." Sahut Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang ingin bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun memandangnya demikian.

"Ap…apa?"

"Tolong antarkan ahjumma ke rumah Joonie." Pinta Kyuhyun perlahan namun ada ketegasan di nada bicaranya. Kyungsoo sedikit kaget dengan permintaan itu dan juga tidak setuju jika Kyuhyun kembali mengganggu Siwon dan Joonmyeon. Gadis itu bermaksud menolak hanya saja Yunho lebih cepat menghalang keinginan Kyungsoo. Ayah Kyungsoo itu justru memegang kepala putrinya dan membuatnya mengangguk berkali-kali, seolah-olah menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun sambil berujar,

"Anak nakal ini pasti akan membantumu Kyu. Kau tenang saja. Bukan begitu sayang?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mendelikan matanya, memandng putri sematawayangnya itu dengan pandangan mengancam seolah mengatakan 'jika berani menolak, akan appa pastikan hidupmu takkan tenang Kyungie'.

Melihat tatapan sang appa, otomatis Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya sendiri dan mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang Kyungsoo-ah." Titah Kyuhyun sambil berlalu terlebih dahulu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk taman. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya mampu menghela nafas panjang dan melihat ke arah Yunho.

"Sudah, turuti saja. Ikuti Kyuhyun. Appa mau pulang dan memberitahu hal ini kepada ummamu."

"Appa akan membiarkan aku pulang sendiri?!"

"Kalau kau sudah mengantarkan Kyuhyun, hubungi Park aneh itu. Appa yakin dia akan senang sekali menjemputmu."

"Appa! Namanya Park Chanyeol, bukan Park aneh!"

"Terserah."

"Appa!"

"Jung Kyungsoo!" teriakan Kyuhyun memutus perdebatan tak penting antara ayah dan anak itu. Kyungsoo berdecak kesal sebelum berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu sekitar dua jam sejak kedatangannya di rumah sederhana ini namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari Siwon maupun Joonmyeon menunjukkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum tersenyum sendiri. Menyadari situasinya sendiri, dia teringat akan kenangannya ketika masih bersama dengan Siwon. Pria bermarga Choi itu pernah menunggunya suatu hari di musim dingin. Kala itu Siwon terus menunggunya untuk datang di tempat yang telah mereka sepakati bersama. Siwon menunggu dan menunggu sampai lebih dari empat jam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun datang.

Kyuhyun masih ingat senyum menawan Siwon ketika melihatnya datang hari itu. Senyum yang selalu membuatnya merasa bagaikan wanita paling cantik, wanita yang tidak ada tandingannya, wanita yang selalu dicintai olehnya. Senyum yang tetap merekah meski dengan bibir bergetar dan hidung merah karena terlalu lama berada di udara dingin.

Dan sekarang, keadaan tersebut berbalik. Dirinya harus menunggu Siwon dan Joonmyeon untuk datang di malam yang dingin ini. Malam yang sudah membuat tubuhnya harus bergetar karena kedinginan.

Kyuhyun sekarang merasakan bagaimana rasanya menunggu seseorang tanpa kejelasan seperti malam itu. Dia baru merasakan selama dua jam, sedangkan Siwon dengan setia menunggunya sampai empat jam lebih.

_Tidak! Aku akan menunggunya disini! Aku harus bertemu dengannya dan juga putriku!_ Batin Kyuhyun bersikukuh.

Kyuhyun menerawang kala hatinya mengucapkan kata 'putriku'. Masih berhakkah dia untuk memanggil Joonmyeon sebagai putrinya ketika dia sudah membuang Joonmyeon dulu.

Meski semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan dengan terpaksa, namun kenyataan dia telah membuang bayinya sendiri adalah kenyataan yang harus dia terima. Kenyataan dia adalah ibu yang kejam harus dia terima. Dan jika Joonmyeon membencinya, maka itu adalah ganjaran yang tepat untuknya. Kyuhyun akan berusaha untuk menerima konsekuensi itu, meski berat untuk hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Suara berat Siwon membuat lamunan Kyuhyun buyar. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Siwon yang menggengam tangan Joonmyeon sementara putrinya itu memeluk lengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari lantai tempat duduk sejak menunggu keduanya pulang. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kyuhyun membersihkan debu yang menempel di roknya dan merapikan dirinya sendiri, memastikan dia terlihat baik dan cantik di hadapan Siwon.

"Sedang apa anda di depan rumah kami?" tanya Siwon datar namun Kyuhyun dapat menangkap nada tidak suka dari suara berat Siwon tersebut.

"Ak… aku…"

"Appa? Kyuhyun ahjumma ada disini?" tanya Joonmyeon heran karena Kyuhyun bisa ada di rumah mereka sekarang. Joonmyeon bisa tahu orang itu adalah Kyuhyun bukan karena Siwon memanggil namanya tapi karena dia mengenali suara Kyuhyun.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu perasaan apa yang melanda hatinya itu, tetapi dia merasa senang dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Joonmyeon senang dan lega karena Kyuhyun mau datang. Perasaan sedih karena penolakan Kyuhyun untuk menjabat tangannya di taman tadi meluap begitu saja.

Dengan perlahan, Joonmyeon melangkah maju, melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Siwon, meraba ke depan berusaha mencari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri mengerti maksud Joonmyeon yang ingin meraihnya, langsung bergerak maju dan menggapai tangan Joonmyeon. Dia tidak mau kesalahannya di taman tadi terulang kembali. Kyuhyun sudah tak ingin melihat kesedihan di wajah cantik putrinya tersebut.

Tangan keduanya bersambut. Joonmyeon merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun, dia pun merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan hanya dengan menyentuh tangan Joonmyeon. Tanpa sadar, airmata Kyuhyun kembali turun meski tak ada isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahjumma." Panggil Joonmyeon senang.

"Hei." Sapa Kyuhyun balik. Hanya kata itu yang sekarang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun tanpa membuatnya menangis.

"Ahjumma sedang apa disini? Apa ahjumma sendiri? Darimana ahjumma tahu rumah kami?"

"Kyungsoo yang memberitahu dan mengantar aku kesini."

"Oh." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah! Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik ahjumma. Namaku Choi Joonmyeon. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal Joonmyeon. Maaf tadi ahjumma seperti tidak mengacuhkanmu. Nama ahjumma…"

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Kyungie sudah memberitahu saat di taman dan ahjumma tak perlu meminta maaf, aku mengerti kalau ahjumma kaget dengan kondisiku. Lalu jangan panggil aku dengan Joonmyeon, ahjumma. Panggil saja Joonie."

"Joonie."

"Ya, itu aku." Sahut Joonmyeon ceria.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah putrinya dengan seksama. Mulai dari bibirnya, pipi putih yang sama sepertinya, hidung, lalu mata kosong Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

Dia tak mengerti mengapa Joonmyeon yang harus menderita karena dosanya? Mengapa Tuhan mengambil pengelihatan putri cantiknya dan bukan dirinya? Lalu, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti darimana kekuatan hati Joonmyeon berasal? Mengapa gadis itu masih bisa seceria itu dengan semua keterbatasannya? Mengapa?

"Joonie kehilangan penglihatannya sejak dia lahir. Komplikasi ketika dia berada dalam kandungan yang kemungkinan menyebabkan Joonie terlahir demikian." Tukas Siwon sambil mendekati Joonmyeon dan menarik tubuh putrinya sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Ucapan Siwon tadi sedikit menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun meski tak semuanya Siwon beberkan. Kyuhyun merasa masih ada yang disembunyikan oleh Siwon.

"Komplikasi?"

"Ya. Mungkin itu terjadi karena ibu Joonie pernah 'teledor' dalam menjaga kandungannya." Jawaban Siwon jelas menyindir Kyuhyun yang pernah beberapa kali hampir menggugurkan Joonmyeon ketika dia masih berada dalam kandungannya.

Walau pada akhirnya, Siwon berhasil meyakinkan Kyuhyun untuk tetap melahirkan bayi mereka dengan janji bahwa ketika Joonmyeon lahir, Siwon yang akan sepenuhnya mengasuh Joonmyeon.

Ketika semua pihak sepakat bahwa mereka akan membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk melahirkan bayinya, keluarga Kyuhyun membawa Kyuhyun pergi jauh untuk bersembunyi sampai dia melahirkan tanpa bertemu satu kali pun dengan Siwon. Lalu, ketika saatnya tiba, barulah keluarga Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon hanya untuk menyerahkan Joonmyeon ke tangannya dan memutuskan semua hubungan dengan pria berlesung pipi itu.

Hati Siwon saat itu hancur meski di satu sisi dia merasa sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Joonmyeon. Hari itu adalah hari yang merubah seorang Choi Siwon. Siwon mengesampingkan semua hal, mimpinya, cintanya kepada Kyuhyun, hanya untuk seorang bayi mungil nan cantik yang berada dalam gendongannya. Hari itu merupakan hari seorang Choi Siwon mendapatkan seseorang yang akan selalu bersamanya, ketika wanita yang selalu dia cintai dan di kira mencintainya balik, meninggalkan dirinya.

Sejak itu, Siwon berjanji akan selalu menjaga Joonmyeon dan berusaha membuatnya bahagia meski dia harus berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya.

"Appa! Jangan mengatakan mendiang umma teledor ketika mengandungku. Aku ini berhutang nyawa kepada beliau! Jika umma tidak berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan, mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini!" keluh Joonmyeon ketika dia mendengar Siwon mengatakan soal keteledoran ummanya ketika mengandung.

"Ya, sayang. Maafkan appa. Ummamu memang yang terbaik." Ucap Siwon meski tatapannya terarah kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri, hanya mampu menunduk malu. Dia tidak mengira bahwa Siwon tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perbuatan kejinya dulu kepada Joonmyeon. Siwon justru membuat dirinya tampak seperti pahlawan bagi Joonmyeon walau Kyuhyun pun merasa sakit ketika Siwon mengatakan dirinya telah tiada. Bahwa umma Joonmyeon telah meninggal dunia.

_Apa itu yang kau harapkan Wonnie? Bahwa aku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini sehingga aku tidak akan menyakiti hatimu lagi? Apa benar seperti itu?_

"Oh begitu." Hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun sampaikan. Dia tak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

Bagi Joonmyeon, dirinya telah meninggal. Bagi Joonmyeon, dirinya hanyalah sebuah kenangan.

Kyuhyun menitikan airmatanya untuk kesekian kali dalam hari itu. Kyuhyun sedih karena dia merasa kesempatannya hilang untuk bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ibu. Meski bisa saja Kyuhyun mengatakan siapa dirinya, namun dia tidak ingin membuat Siwon berada dalam posisi yang sulit kala Joonmyeon tahu yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun paham sekarang, mengapa tadi di taman Siwon begitu ingin segera pergi dari hadapannya. Pria itu takut Kyuhyun akan membocorkan rahasia yang dia simpan selama belasan tahun.

"Ahjumma, mari masuk dulu." Tawar Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih sayang. Ini sudah malam, ahjumma lebih baik pulang."

"Yah…" rengek Joonmyeon kecewa Kyuhyun akan pergi secepat itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil meski airmatanya masih setia menemani dirinya. Kyuhyun mengusap airmata itu sebelum bicara lagi kepada Joonmyeon.

"Jangan khawatir Joonie. Ahjumma akan datang lagi, jika kau dan appamu tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang jika ahjumma mau sering mampir ke rumah kami."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau masuklah. Sudah malam."

"Baik ahjumma. Selamat malam." Ucap Joonmyeon menyudahi percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun dan hendak masuk. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sang ayah tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lho appa? Appa tidak masuk?" tanya Joonmyeon heran dengan tingkah laku Siwon sejak adanya Kyuhyun di rumah mereka.

"Kau masuklah dulu. Appa ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Oh, oke." Ucap Joonmyeon dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Meski sebenarnya Joonmyeon penasaran dengan hubungan antara Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Sepertinya mereka saling mengenal namun Joonmyeon tidak bisa mengenyahkan pertanyaan tentang mengapa ayahnya itu seperti tidak menyukai kehadiran Kyuhyun. Padahal Joonmyeon sendiri senang sekali dengan Kyuhyun walau Joonmyeon tidak tahu sebabnya.

Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi apa? Batin Joonmyeon bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu di luar rumah Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Siwon saling berdiri dan menatap pasangan masing-masing. Keduanya belum ada yang membuka mulutnya sampai,

"Kyuhyun/Siwon." …mereka berbicara bersamaan.

"Ah, kau dulu." Ujar Siwon mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara lebih dulu, namun Kyuhyun menolak dan membalikan keadaan kepada Siwon.

"Tidak, kau dulu saja." Siwon menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Kyu."

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi." Satu kalimat itu sebenarnya sudah bisa diperkiraan oleh Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, rasa sakitnya masih saja sama. Rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang dan justru bertambah tiga kali lipat ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir joker Siwon.

"Siwon…"

"Kami sudah bahagia tanpa kehadiranmu. Meski kehidupan kami tidak berlebihan sepertimu, tapi aku dan Joonmyeon merasa cukup hanya dengan keberadaan kami satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin kehadiranmu membuatnya bersedih karena dia tahu ibunya…"

"…ibunya menelantarkannya. Ya, aku paham." Potong Kyuhyun langsung karena tak tahan harus mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Siwon.

"Kyu…" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan semua perkataan yang ingin Siwon sampaikan. Tak perlu Siwon lanjutkan, Kyuhyun paham apa yang akan terjadi. Tak perlu Siwon jelaskan, Kyuhyun sudah mengerti bahwa kehadirannya di tolak oleh Siwon dan mungkin saja Joonmyeon.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun tidak ingin airmatanya turun. Dia tak mau Siwon mengira dirinya mengiba kepada Siwon agar pria baik hati itu memaafkan dirinya.

"Aku paham Siwonnie. Aku sangat paham." Ucap Kyuhyun masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik. Aku tahu itu." Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi ketika dia merasa diamnya Siwon seolah membiarkan dia berbicara.

"…"

"Aku datang kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, meminta maaf kepada putri kita. Aku tahu bahwa dosaku tak terampuni Wonnie dan aku tahu kau sulit untuk memaafkan aku. Aku tahu itu."

"Kyu…"

"Aku sadari itu. tapi Wonnie… Aku… Aku mohon… Aku mohon biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Maafkan aku. Ak…aku… Tolong maafkan aku Wonnie… Ma… maafkan aku…" ucap Kyuhyun dengan membungkuk dalam kepada Siwon. Suaranya bergetar menandakan perasaaan sedihnya yang memuncah. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun masih berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Kyu…"

"Maafkan aku." Ulangnya kembali memotong perkataan Siwon. Siwon memandang wanita yang melahirkan Joonmyeon itu dengan tatapan sendu. Siwon tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah menyesali semua kesalahannya di masa lalu, namun Siwon belum yakin dia bisa begitu saja melupakan penderitaan yang menimpanya dan juga Joonmyeon. Siwon perlu waktu.

"…" Diamnya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa kesempatannya benar-benar hilang. Kyuhyun masih ingin berjuang namun jika Siwon dan Joonmyeon memang menginginkan dia pergi, maka dia akan pergi. Dia akan pergi lagi dan kali ini dia pergi demi kebahagiaan Siwon dan Joonmyeon.

"Kyu…"

"Kau ingin aku pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun seperti memberi keputusan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Jika itu keinginanmu dan juga Joonie kita, maka aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu. Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian untuk selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan selamanya?"

"Ak…aku…"

"Kyuhyun."

"Ah, tidak."

"…"

"Terima kasih kau tidak mengatakan betapa kejamnya aku kepada putri kita Wonnie. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Joonie. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mendidiknya untuk menjadi sepertimu dan bukan sepertiku. Terima kasih…"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Aku pergi dulu."

"…"

"Selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Appa." Ucap Joonmyeon sedikit manja ketika keduanya berada di sofa ruang tamu setelah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

"Ya sayang?" balas Siwon sambil memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat.

"Joonie kangen umma."

"…"

"Joonie ingin dipeluk sama umma."

"…"

"Joonie ingin dimanja sama umma."

"…"

"Joonie ingin disayang sama umma."

",,,"

"Joonie…" dan bulir-bulir bening Joonmyeon berjatuhan membuat Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil putrinya tersebut.

"Maafkan appa sayang. Maafkan appa…" lirih Siwon terus menerus.

Joonmyeon masih terus menangis. Dia tak mengerti mengapa kejadian di taman dan pertemuannya kembali dengan Kyuhyun di depan rumahnya kemarin membuat Joonmyeon mengingat sang umma yang telah tiada.

Joonmyeon tak mengerti mengapa dadanya begitu sesak karena penolakan Kyuhyun lalu di hari yang sama dadanya bergemuruh karena bahagia ketika tangannya di genggam oleh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Kehangatan itu… Kehangatan itu bagaikan kehangatan seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

"Appa menyayangi Joonie bukan? Appa akan selalu berada disamping Joonie bukan? Appa akan terus mencintai Joonie meski Joonie…"

"Sshh sayang… Sudah appa katakana ribuan kali, Joonie adalah sumber kebahagiaan appa. Meninggalkan Joonie sama saja appa membuang kebahagiaan appa sendiri." Ucapan tulus Siwon membuat Joonie menangis lebih keras dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Siwon pun berkali-kali mengecup pucuk kepala Joonmyeon, seolah mengatakan kepada sang buah hati bahwa cintanya tidak terbatas.

"Joonie sayang appa. Joonie tidak butuh yang lain. Joonie hanya butuh appa." Tegasnya. Joonmyeon tahu seberapa besar dia menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, hal itu tidak bisa dia dapatkan.

Ibunya telah tiada dan Kyuhyun belum tentu mau untuk menjadi sosok ibu baginya meski di sudut hati Joonmyeon, wanita yang baru dikenalnya itu memiliki sesuatu yang membuat perasaan Joonmyeon bagaikan diputar balik seperti _roller coaster_.

Karena itulah, Joonmyeon cukup puas dengan kasih sayang dari Siwon. Joonmyeon tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain sang ayah. Hanya Siwon yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya sekarang. Hanya Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya kalah. Airmatanya mengalir juga. Ucapan Joonmyeon membuat beban di hatinya semakin bertambah. Kebohongannya adalah dosa terbesar yang dia lakukan kepada Joonmyeon.

Namun Siwon akan menanggungnya jika semua itu bisa membuat Joonmyeon bahagia. Siwon akan lakukan apapun demi Joonmyeon.

Meski itu memisahkannya dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

_Maafkan aku Joonie. Maafkan aku Kyunnie. Tapi ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Ini yang terbaik._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berita terkini untuk hari ini. Telah terjadi kecelakaan mobil di jalan bebas hambatan di sekitar daerah G. Mobil yang dikendarai sendiri oleh pemilik sekaligus CEO dari Cho Hotel dan putri dari konglomerat terkenal Cho Donghae-ssi, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, menabrak pembatas jalan lalu terbalik dan terpental beberapa meter dari lokasi tabrakan.

Saat ini Cho Kyuhyun-ssi masih dalam perawatan intensif di rumah sakit S. Kondisinya cukup parah ketika ditemukan oleh pengendara lainnya yang melintas. Di duga, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mampu mengendalikan laju mobilnya sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi. Belum dapat dikonfirmasi alasan mengapa Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tidak fokus ketika mengendarai mobilnya. Informasi lebih lanj…"

_Kyuhyun!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf. Kata yang singkat namun memiliki pengaruh luar biasa bagi dua pihak. Mereka yang meminta maaf dan mereka yang memberikan maaf. Keduanya di posisi yang sulit, posisi yang ingin mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan meski ada kalanya keinginan itu tak tercapai.

Lalu apakah dengan satu kata itu semua masalah akan selesai? Apakah ketika kata itu terucap, semua penderitaan, kesedihan dan kepedihan di dalam hati akan sirna?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa memberi jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu.

Yang pasti, kata itu adalah langkah awal untuk bisa melanjutkan sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan. Kata itu, berarti untuk bisa melepaskan diri dari belenggu yang mengikat dirinya pada masa lalu.

Maaf.

Maaf.

Maaf.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mm…ma…maaf. Won…Wonnie… Joo…Joonie…"

Itulah kata yang terus terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dibawa dengan ranjang rumah sakit oleh perawat dan dokter yang terlihat bergegas untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Kata itu yang terus terucap dari bibirnya sampai kegelapan menyelimutinya.

_Wonnie… Joonie… Aku mencintai kalian berdua… Maafkan aku… Maaf…_

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**On behalf of n4oK0**_

_**KIRA**_


	5. Covet

**Title : ****Covet **

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Joonmyeon, a bit Kyungsoo, Haebum

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self, their respective agency and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Angst, GS, AU, OOC, Sad, Change of Surname, **Broken!Wonkyu (perhaps)**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"_Aku paham Siwonnie. Aku sangat paham."_

"_Aku memang bukan ibu yang baik. Aku tahu itu."_

"_Aku datang kesini hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, kepada putri kita. Aku tahu bahwa dosaku tak terampuni dan aku tahu kau sulit memaafkan aku."_

"_Aku sadari itu. tapi Wonnie… Aku… Aku mohon… Aku mohon maafkan aku. Ak…aku… Tolong maafkan aku Wonnie… Ma… maafkan aku…"_

"_Maafkan aku."_

"_Aku akan pergi. Aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu. Aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian untuk selamanya."_

"_Terima kasih kau tidak mengatakan betapa kejamnya aku Wonnie. Terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga putri kita. Terima kasih karena kau sudah mendidiknya menjadi sepertimu dan bukan sepertiku. Terima kasih…"_

"_Aku pergi dulu."_

"_Selamat tinggal."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mm…ma…maaf. Won…Wonnie… Joo…Joonie…"

Itulah kata yang terus terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah dibawa dengan ranjang rumah sakit oleh perawat dan dokter yang terlihat bergegas untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Kata itu yang terus terucap dari bibirnya sampai kegelapan menyelimutinya.

_Wonnie… Joonie… Aku mencintai kalian berdua… Maafkan aku… Maaf…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berita pagi ini, telah terjadi kecelakaan mobil di jalan bebas hambatan di sekitar daerah G. Mobil yang dikendarai sendiri oleh pemilik sekaligus CEO dari Cho Hotel dan putri dari konglomerat terkenal Cho Donghae-ssi, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, menabrak pembatas jalan lalu terbalik dan terpental beberapa meter dari lokasi tabrakan. Saat ini Cho Kyuhyun-ssi masih dalam perawatan intensif di rumah sakit S. Kondisinya cukup parah ketika ditemukan oleh pengendara lainnya yang melintas. Di duga, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tidak mampu mengendalikan laju mobilnya sehingga kecelakaan itu terjadi. Belum dapat dikonfirmasi alasan mengapa Cho Kyuhyun-ssi tidak fokus ketika mengendarai mobilnya. Informasi lebih lanj…"

_Kyuhyun!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cantik.

Manis.

Anggun.

Menawan.

Indah.

Dia adalah wanita yang begitu aku cintai sejak pertama kali mata ini bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat coklatnya yang memukau. Hati ini sudah terjerat dalam jaring cintanya sejak aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggil namaku, sejak aku mendengar tawanya yang merdu bagaikan tawa malaikat di telingaku.

Aku benar-benar tunduk di kakinya. Cinta ini benar-benar membuatku buta karena aku tidak menyadari penderitaan panjang saat aku memilih dirinya sebagai tambatan hatiku.

Aku terlalu larut dalam angan-anganku sendiri sampai aku dipaksa untuk melihat kenyataan betapa berbedanya aku dengan dia. Betapa dunia kami terpisahkan oleh nama baik, harta dan kuasa.

Aku terlalu terbuai dengan mimpiku yang begitu naïf, yang begitu lugu berpikir bahwa dengan cinta kami bisa mengatasi semua masalah di dunia ini.

Aku salah. Sangat salah.

Dalam hubungan kami, hanya akulah yang berjuang. Hanya aku yang berusaha agar kami bisa terus bersama.

Hanya aku yang ternyata mencintainya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Itu kesimpulanku ketika dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan akan menggugurkan calon bayi kami, malaikat kecil kami. Aku tak percaya bahwa wanita yang begitu aku sayangi itu tega meninggalkan bayi kami yang masih merah dan harus menanggung perbuatannya dengan keterbatasan pada fisiknya.

Sejak dia mematahkan semua harapanku, apa lagi yang tersisa dariku untuknya?

Cinta? Aku tahu masih ada setitik cinta untuknya karena bagaimana pun dia adalah ibu dari putriku. Namun apakag cinta itu cukup?

Apakah cinta itu cukup bagiku agar bisa memaafkan semua kesalahan, semua luka, semua kepedihan yang ditorehkan kepadaku, kepada putri kami?

Entahlah.

Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku masih merasakan sakit hati dan mungkin perasaan dendam karena perbuatannya di masa lalu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja bagaimana putri kami harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak pernah di jemput oleh sang bunda ketika pulang sekolah. Aku tidak bisa melupakan raut wajah muram putri kami saat dia diejek karena keterbatasan fisiknya. Dan aku tidak akan bisa melupakan tangisan putri kami ketika dia merindukan ibunya. Ibunya yang dia tahu telah meninggal dunia padahal kenyataannya ibunda yang dia sayangi itu telah meninggalkannya.

Ya, aku hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki seribu rasa baik positif maupun negatif.

Aku hanya manusia biasa yang meskipun sangat kecewa dengannya, aku masih merasakan sakit di hati ini ketika melihatnya terbaring tak berdaya di ruang ICU dengan berbagai alat menempel di tubuhnya.

Aku tak kuasa untuk menahan laju airmataku ketika melihat pucatnya wajah cantik itu dan tertutupnya mata coklat indah itu yang biasanya bersinar karena dia menikmati hidup ini.

Sosoknya yang sedang berjuang dengan maut, sosoknya yang sedang mencoba untuk bertahan hidup.

Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Setidaknya itu yang aku camkan dalam hatiku agar aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti mengatakan kebenaran kepada putriku yang saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar ICU tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kondisinya cukup parah ketika Cho Kyuhyun-ssi dibawa kemari tuan dan nyonya Cho. Namun, beruntung kami bisa menstabilkan keadaan Kyuhyun-ssi sehingga dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Sekarang, Kyuhyun-ssi sedang berusaha untuk bisa bangun dari komanya. Yang perlu anda berdua lakukan adalah terus berbicara dengannya."

"Maksud dokter? Saya tidak mengerti. Anda bilang tadi putri kami baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa anda sekarang mengatakan dia sedang berjuang untuk sadar dari komanya?!"

"Begini tuan dan nyonya Cho, kondisi fisik Kyuhyun-ssi sebenarnya sudah membaik selain dia harus rehabilitasi setelah sembuh benar. Hanya saja, sepertinya Kyuhyun-ssi menolak untuk sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun-ssi seakan tidak memiliki semangat untuk hidup sehingga dia memilih teritidur."

"Oh Tuhan! Anakku…" raung Cho Kibum, ibunda Kyuhyun ketika mendapat kabar mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun pasca kecelakaan.

"Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini yeobo?! Putri kita…" isak tangis Kibum hanya bisa dijawab dengan pelukan erat oleh Donghae. Dia juga tidak mengira nasib Kyuhyun akan seperti ini.

Disaat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun itu mencoba saling memberikan kekuatan untuk pasangan masing-masing, iris Donghae menangkap sosok pria yang menjadi cinta pertama dan mungkin yang terakhir untuk Kyuhyun.

Donghae membulatkan kedua matanya kala sosok itu benar adalah Siwon. Donghae begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran pria yang dulu dia tentang habis-habisan ketika berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Pria yang seharusnya menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Kyuhyun jika saja dia tidak menanamkan prinsip dan pemikirannya kepada Kyuhyun. Pria yang bisa saja menyelamatkan putrinya saat ini.

"Siwon-ah. Kamu disini?!"

"Donghae-ssi."

"Siwon-ah?" suara serak Kibum terdengar ragu menyebut nama pria yang selalu dicintai oleh Kyuhyun itu. Kibum tidak menduga jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon lagi setelah perbuatan jahat yang keluarganya lakukan kepada Siwon.

"Kibum-ssi." Suara Siwon membuat Kibum yakin dan tanpa peringatan apapun, wanita paruh baya itu menerjang Siwon lalu menangis keras di dada Siwon.

Siwon sendiri terperangah dengan sikap Kibum terhadapnya namun dengan lembut pria itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kibum meski dengan kecanggungan yang kentara. Siwon tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa selain menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita yang melahirkan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Appa?" panggilan Joonmyeon membuat Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Siwon. Dia langsung tahu sejak Joonmyeon mengucapkan kata appa bahwa gadis manis dan imut yang sedang dituntun oleh Kyungsoo itu adalah cucunya.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Siwon, memastikan apakah dugaannya benar. Anggukan kecil Siwon memastikan dugaannya tersebut.

"Appa!" pekik Joonmyeon ketika tidak ada jawaban dari sang ayah. Yang didengar oleh Joonmyeon meski samar-samar adalah isakan seorang wanita. Maka dari itu, Joonmyeon menjadi gusar karena dia justru mendengar suara orang lain daripada suara ayahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon, setelah mendengar pekikan Joonmyeon yang cemas, Siwon mendekati Joonmyeon.

"Appa disini sayang." Sahutnya setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum. Siwon mengelus rambut Joonmyeon lalu mencium pucuk kepala putri tersayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"Appa? Kenapa tadi meninggalkan Joonie?! Apa tahu bukan Joonie paling benci dengan rumah sakit. Sebenarnya kita sedang apa disini?!" tanya Joonmyeon masih kesal walau dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon dan menyerukan kepalanya manja ke dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah manja Joonmyeon hanya membalas dengan pelukan di tubuh mungilnya.

"Kita datang kesini untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun ahjumma sayang." Jawab Siwon yang langsung membuat Joonmyeon menegakan tubuhnya dan menampakan raut wajah cemas.

"Kyuhyun ahjumma?! Memangnya kenapa dengan Kyuhyun ahjumma, appa?!" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Kyuhyun ahjumma kecelakaan sayang." Jawab Siwon. Begitu mendengar jawaban itu, serta merta Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk-nepuk dada Siwon sambil berkata,

"Ya Tuhan! Appa, ayo antar Joonie menemui Kyuhyun ahjumma. Cepat!" desaknya semakin cemas.

"Ya sayang. Sabar." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang terus menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Siwon tak perlu menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun karena dia sudah lebih dulu datang dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah dia mendengar berita di televisi tadi, Siwon bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dia sampai sempat melupakan Joonmyeon dan saat dia ingat, Siwon harus berusaha menenangkan putrinya itu kala Joonmyeon datang sambil menangis dengan Kyungsoo yang Siwon minta untuk mengantarkan Joonmyeon menyusulnya ke rumah sakit.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di rumah sakit, menjenguk Kyuhyun yang notabene adalah ibu kandung Joonmyeon.

Siwon tak menampik dia merasa ragu dan tidak rela untuk membawa Joonmyeon menemui ibunya. Akan tetapi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun di ruang ICU membuat Siwon tak tega jika berdiam diri. Di sudut hatinya, Siwon merasakan sakit ketika harus menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya dan pedih jika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Terlebih lagi setelah Siwon tak sengaja mendengar penjelasan dokter bahwa Kyuhyun seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.

Maka dari itu, Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa Joonmyeon untuk sekedar melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti, akan Siwon pikirkan kemudian. Setidaknya jika Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehadiran Joonmyeon di dekatnya, Kyuhyun memiliki lagi keinginan untuk hidup.

Siwon beranjak mengantar Joonmyeon ke ruang ICU tempat Kyuhyun berada, tapi sebelum pergi Siwon menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Kibum dan Donghae yang masih saja terpaku karena mereka baru saja bertemu dengan cucu semata wayang mereka. Cucu mereka yang dulu mereka tolak kehadirannya. Cucu perempuan yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis manis nan cantik, persis seperti sang bunda, Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis itu tersenyum kala dia merasakan kehangatan yang berbeda saat menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Perasaan asing yang menyenangkan itu selalu datang jika Joonmyeon berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Joonmyeon tak tahu siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya dan dia tak peduli. Baginya, meski mereka baru bertemu dua kali dalam sehari namun Kyuhyun sudah memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

"Joonie." Panggil Siwon perlahan tatkala dia melihat anak tunggalnya itu tersenyum sendiri.

Melihat tingkah putrinya tersebut Siwon merasakan dilemma. Dia lega jika Joonmyeon merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah ibu kandungnya, namun Siwon juga takut jika putrinya tahu kebenaran akan jati dirinya, maka Joonmyeon akan hancur.

Hancur.

Hati Joonmyeon akan hancur dan Siwon yakin untuk mengembalikan pecahan hati gadisnya yang telah rapuh itu, dia membutuhkan lebih dari kehadiran dan kasih sayang darinya.

Siwon tak mau itu terjadi. Siwon tidak ingin itu pernah terjadi.

"Ya appa?" sahut Joonmyeon membuat Siwon sedikit tersentak dan memperhatikan kembali Joonmyeon dan melupakan kegundahan hatinya.

"Sudah malam sayang, kita harus pulang." Ajak Siwon yang langsung membuat Joonmyeon kaget serta menampakan raut wajah tak rela untuk segera pergi.

"Pulang? Tta…tapi Kyuhyun ahjumma…"

"Kyuhyun ahjumma sudah ada yang menjaga sayang. Dia tak butuh kita." potong Siwon mengakhiri keberatan Joonmyeon untuk pulang bersamanya. Namun setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Siwon langsung merasa bersalah.

Raut wajah Joonmyeon seperti anak kucing yang dibuang oleh majikannya. Murung dan seolah ingin menangis menjadi hal yang harus dipandang oleh Siwon saat ini.

Siwon mengusap rambut Joonmyeon dengan lembut ketika Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sebagai responnya atas ucapan sang appa.

"Ayo sayang." Ajak Siwon lagi sambil membantu Joonmyeon untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam pengawasan kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini menyaksikan interaksi ketiganya dari jendela ruang ICU tersebut karena memang hanya dua orang saja yang diperbolehkan untuk berada di samping pasien.

Joonmyeon baru saja berdiri dan bermaksud melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun ketika tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam balik tangan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terhenyak kaget saat dia merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun tersebut meski genggaman itu terasa begitu lemah. Joonmyeon membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Siwon ikut memperhatikan kemana Joonmyeon bergerak.

"Ada apa Joonie?" tanya Siwon heran dengan tingkah Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Tangan." Ucap Joonmyeon singkat.

"Tangan?" Dahi Siwon berkerut dengan kata ambigu Joonmyeon tadi sehingga akhirnya Siwon menoleh untuk melihat ke arah tangan Joonmyeon.

"Tangan ahjumma appa." Sambung Joonmyeon bersamaan dengan Siwon yang melihat ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Joonmyeon. Matanya melebar melihat jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, berusaha menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon.

Tanpa perlu disuruh, Siwon bergegas menekan bel di samping ranjang Kyuhyun untuk memanggil dokter. Mereka berdua menunggu kedatangan dokter tersebut sampai akhirnya Siwon tak sabar dan pergi keluar kamar ICU tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon sendiri saat tahu Siwon sudah pergi mulai meraba sekitarnya untuk kembali ke posisi awal yaitu di dekat Kyuhyun sebelum tadi dia akan pergi bersama dengan Siwon. Joonmyeon tak pernah melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan justru gadis itu semakin meremas tangan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat wanita berstatus ibunda Joonmyeon itu sadarkan diri sepenuhnya.

Mata bulat itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya dalam ruangan serba putih itu dengan retina matanya yang cukup lama tertutup. Kyuhyun merasa seperti terbangun dari mimpi panjang dimana dia merasa bahagia karena bisa tertawa bersama Siwon dan Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun ingin menangis ketika dia tahu dia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, dunia dimana pria yang dia cintai dan putri tersayangnya tidak ada disana.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai dia merasakan genggaman tangan seseorang dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon berada.

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada disisinya dan ketika iris coklatnya menangkap sosok Joonmyeon dengan jelas, iris itu pula terbuka dengan lebarnya dan mulai berembun sampai mengeluarkan kristal bening dari mata cantik itu.

"Jj…joon…mye…Joonmyeon…" Kyuhyun hanya sanggup mengatakan kata itu karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering dan bibirnya tak bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, mendengar dengan jelas namanya dipanggil oleh Kyuhyun, langsung berdiri. Joonmyeon berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Kyuhyun ahjumma!" serunya senang karena Kyuhyun telah sadar.

"Joon… myeon…" ulang Kyuhyun masih menangis haru karena orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah putri kandungnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun ahjumma… Syukurlah…" ucap Joonmyeon lega.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah manis Joonmyeon. Tangannya ingin sekali membelai wajah Joonmyeon tapi Kyuhyun tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu. Kyuhyun begitu diliputi dengan keharuan dan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira sehingga dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Joonmyeon mematung seketika.

Kyuhyun dengan lirih memanggil Joonmyeon dengan,

"Joonie… Putri umma…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelabu.

Warna itu yang menyelimuti awan di daerah pemukiman sederhana tempat tinggal Siwon dan Joonmyeon.

Warna itu juga yang menandakan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Joonmyeon.

Gadis itu bagaikan awan mendung yang siap menumpahkan air hujan ke bumi. Joonmyeon merasakan mendung yang sama kala dia tahu rahasia kelahirannya.

Joonmyeon sudah mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak Siwon menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sampai bagaimana dirinya hadir dalam hidup sang appa.

Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya heran mengapa setelah mendengarkan kebenaran dari bibir Siwon, Joonmyeon tidak menangis. Joonmyeon tidak marah karena dirinya dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Joonmyeon tidak kecewa karena kebohongan sang ayah. Joonmyeon tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Joonmyeon justru merasa tenang.

Sedih. Tentu saja. Karena itulah dia ada di kamarnya seorang diri seperti ini. Akan tetapi untuk meluapkan dan menimpakan semua penderitaannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, tidak pernah terbersit sama sekali.

Joonmyeon seakan paham mengapa dia bernasib demikian.

Bukankah memang begitu nasih seorang anak yang tak pernah diinginkan.

Dia dibuang. Dia tidak dianggap. Dia bukan seseorang yang berarti.

Joonmyeon merasakan pipinya basah. Setelah mengurung diri selama dua hari akhirnya airmata itu turun juga. Namun Joonmyeon tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Joonmyeon membiarkan airmata itu mengalir, berharap mereka bisa membawa serta semua rasa tak menyenangkan yang dia rasakan sekarang. Joonmyeon berharap airmata ini dapat membuatnya melupakan kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa dia ubah. Joonmyeon berharap airmata ini mampu menenggelamkannya sedalam-dalamnya sehingga dia tak perlu muncul lagi ke permukaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie…"

"Aku tak bisa Kyu. Aku tak mau melihatnya lebih menderita dari ini."

"Aku mohon Wonnie, biarkan aku melihatnya. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Ak…aku..."

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku rasa semua sudah berakhir. Joonie…"

"Aku kenapa appa?"

"Joonie!"

"Joonie… Umma…"

"Umma? Siapa? Anda?"

"Joonie…"

"Tampaknya anda keliru. Saya tidak memiliki umma."

"Tapi Joonie…"

"Pergi."

"Jonnie…"

"Appa, Joonie harus berangkat. Joonie sudah tidak masuk selama satu minggu maka dari Joonie tidak mau terlambat saat sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi."

"…"

"Appa!"

"Baik sayang. Tunggu sebentar, appa ambil jaket dulu."

"…"

"Sudah sayang. Ayo kita berangkat. Kami pamit dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, Kibum-ssi, Donghae-ssi."

"Joonie…"

_Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan anak yang didambakan._

_Aku…_

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**On behalf of n4oK0**_

_**KIRA**_


	6. Hm

**Title : Hm…**

**Pairing : Wonkyu**, A bit Krisho

**Genre** : Romance, A bit Humor, Fluff (I think)

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, the picture is from my BFF Mamie Mayank (credit to the owner of the picture)

**Inspired :** BBM Pic of "Si Abang Koplak' from Mamie Mayank

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, Attempt Humor, Drabble

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Alkisah ada sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai, meski dengan sang istri yang cukup galak dan sang suami yang sedikit mesum, keduanya membina rumah tangga dengan bahagia dan tentram.

…

Ya, bohong sedikit sih karena pasti setiap rumah tangga ada pertengakarannya seperti yang terjadi pagi ini di dalam kediaman rumah yang cukup megah itu.

Prang! Brugh!

"Siwonnie bodoh! Kenapa telur masakanku kau kasih ke kucing tetangga?! Dia jadi keracunan tahu!"

"Jadi maksudmu tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang keracunan?! Begitu baby Kyu! Kau kejam sekali!"

"Paling tidak jika kau yang keracunan aku tidak perlu susah payah meminta maaf. Kau itu suamiku, sudah sewajarnya kau mati demi aku."

Krik! Krik! Krik!

Jangkrik darimana itu? Ini masih pagi. Tapi ya sudahlah. Kembali ke pasangan aneh nan bodoh kita. Itulah yang terjadi beberapa kali dalam rumah tangga mereka.

…

Maafkan kebohongan yang terjadi kembali karena sang penulis tidak ingin membuat keduanya terlihat buruk. Namun apa boleh buat jika para pembaca sudah tahu kelakuan duo maut tersebut.

Pertengkaran karena hal sepele selalu saja terjadi. Dua-duanya tak mau mengalah walau pada akhirnya sang suami yang mengalah.

Bingung? Kita senasib.

Lupakan. Hal yang terjadi pagi ini adalah segelintir dari pertengkarang seorang Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun.

Walau demikian, mereka akan berbaikan dalam hitungan detik karena cinta yang sangat kuat diantara mereka. Seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Hmph…akh… Wonnie…ah…"

"Ahh… baby Kyu…"

Oke. Sensor. Karena sang penulis tidak tahu umur berapa yang membaca tulisan aneh ini. Jadi silahkan bayangkan sendiri apa yang dilakukan sepasang insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta dan sudah legal untuk berbuat ini itu tanpa ada yang bisa protes.

Nah, karena para pembaca sudah mendapat gambaran kehidupan pasangan muda yang sedang berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan buah hati itu, mari kita mulai ceritanya.

…

Sudah mulai? Kapan?

…

Oh. Baiklah. Ada sedikit kesalahan teknis para pembaca yang cantik dan ganteng.

Mari kita mulai dengan pagi di hari yang lain.

Pagi iniseperti biasa Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang _**paling cantik**_ (permintaan dari Kyuhyun untuk ditekankan kata paling cantik), berjalan bersama sampai depan teras.

Layaknya pasangan suami istri yang normal (meskipun mereka sangat jauh dari kata normal), sudah menajdi kewajiban Kyuhyun yang _**paling cantik**_ untuk melepas kepergian Siwon selama-lamanya.

…

Baiklah, sepertinya ada yang salah ketik. Mari kita ulang kembali (dan untuk menambah jumlah kata).

Layaknya pasangan suami istri yang normal (meskipun mereka sangat jauh dari kata normal), sudah menajdi kewajiban Kyuhyun yang _**paling cantik**_ untuk mengantar Siwon pergi bekerja sampai depan rumah mereka.

Hal itu adalah hal yang umum bukan?! Sang istri mengantar sang suami bekerja. Jadi bukanlah hal yang aneh jika sang suami mencium pipi atau bibir sang istri ketika dia akan pergi. Hanya saja, yang umum bagi pasangan lain bukanlah hal yang lumrah untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Meski mesum, Siwon tak pernah mencium pipi Kyuhyun ketika dia akan berangkat bekerja. Mungkin penjelasannya karena trauma Siwon sendiri. Dia pernah satu kali mencium pipi Kyuhyun di depan teras rumah mereka, namun balasannya adalah 'adik kecil' Siwon di tending tanpa ampun oleh Kyuhyun. Ya mungkin itu karena Kyuhyun masih malu dilihat oleh orang lain. Maklum pengantin baru. Hanya saja, kejadian itu membekas terlalu dalam untuk Siwon sehingga sejak kejadian itu, Siwon tak mau lagi mencium Kyuhyun di depan umum. Beda ceritanya kalau di dalam rumah. Tak ada yang sanggup menghalangi Siwon 'menyantap' sarapan, makan siang dan makan malamnya itu.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun sendiri? Tentu saja wanita itu ingin suaminya mengecup dirinya ketika akan pergi bekerja. Dia ingin Siwon bersikap romantis dan bukannya mesum setiap saat kepadanya.

Keinginan Kyuhyun semakin menggebu-gebu ketika dia melihat kemesraan tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Pasangan muda berbeda Negara itu, baru saja pindah setelah mereka menikah sebulan yang lalu. Wu Yifan dan istrinya, Kim Joonmyeon atau sekarang menjadi Wu Joonmyeon.

Keduanya begitu mesra, manis dan terlihat bahagia (tentu saja karena mereka pasangan pengantin baru). Apalagi kemesraan itu selalu ditunjukkan di muka umum atau istilah kerennya adalah PDA, _Public Display of Affection_. Seperti yang terjadi pagi ini.

"Aku berangkat dulu Myeonie saying. Kau baik-baik dirumah ya." pamit Yifan lembut.

"Ya yeobo. Kamu juga hati-hati dijalan ya." Balas Joonmyeon.

Lalu inilah saat yang dinantikan oleh Kyuhyun. Saat bibir Yifan mendarat di kening Joonmyeon.

Cup.

"Aku pergi sayang."

"Hati-hati."

Kyuhyun merengut melihat kemesraan tetangga barunya tersebut. Dengan menghentakan kakinya ke lantai teras dengan keras, wanita yang _**paling cantik**_ itu menghadap ke Siwon yang memasang raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa baby?"

"Wonnie, lihat tetangga kita yang baru pindah."

"Kenapa dengan mereka baby?"

"Suaminya selalu mencium istrinya sebelum berangkat kerja. Kenapa Wonnie tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sih?"

Siwon memandang pasangan yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi bertubuh layaknya model itu, mendapati pria yang sama tampannya dengan Siwon dan seorang wanita mungil nan cantik dan manis disaat bersamaan.

Siwon menyatukan kedua alisnya menjadi satu ketika mengingat pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Siwon bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun karena bukannya Kyuhyun sendiri yang tidak suka dia mencium Kyuhyun di depan umum. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ingin seperti pasangan muda itu?! Siwon bingung dan menduga-duga mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun berubah pikiran untuk menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum.

…

_Ah pasti bukan itu_. Batin Siwon setelah berpikir lama. Pria itu meyakini ada alasan lain dibalik keinginan Kyuhyun tersebut. Siwon kembali berpikir dan beberapa saat kemudian, bola lampu mendadak keluar dari kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum aneh dan menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Siwon juga kembali memandang Joonmyeon sekali lagi sebelum menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Aduh baby Kyu yang _**paling cantik**_, aku juga ingin melakukannya karena memang dia terlihat imut dengan tubuhnya yang mungil dan pipinya yang putih itu. Aku juga tahu aku itu tampan dan cocok dengannya tapi baby, aku tidak mengenalnya. Kamu itu aneh sekali meminta aku melakukan apa yang suaminya lakukan kepadanya."

…

…

…

Hm… Sebagai wanita, rasanya aku tahu apa reaksi Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"CHOI 'KUDA BODOH MESUM' SIWON! TIDUR DILUAR! ENYAH KAU!"

Dan panci pun melayang.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_**On Behalf of n4oK0**_

_**KIRA**_


	7. Endeavor

**Title : **Endeavor

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Joonmyeon, a bit Kyungsoo, Haebum, Jaejoong

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self, their respective agency and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Angst, GS, AU, OOC, Sad, Change of Surname, **Broken!Wonkyu (perhaps)**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan anak yang didambakan._

_Aku…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Joonie… Putri umma…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu kata itu terucap dari bibir penuhnya, Joonmyeon tahu semuanya. Walau tidak seluruh ceritanya tetapi otak cerdas Joonmyeon tahu apa maksud kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Joonmyeon buta matanya namun bukan mata hatinya. Joonmyeon tidak bisa melihat namun dia bisa menyusun semua hal yang dia dengar dan rasakan. Joonmyeon mampu merangkum setiap potongan puzzle lika liku hidupnya dengan sangat baik sehingga dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah benar ibu kandungnya.

Joonmyeon tahu bahwa selama ini ada rahasia besar dibalik kelahirannya. Dan rahasia itu tersimpan rapat oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Itu artinya selama ini Siwon telah menutupi kenyataan darinya. Ayah kandung yang begitu dia kasihi telah membohonginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelabu.

Warna itu yang menyelimuti awan di daerah pemukiman sederhana tempat tinggal Siwon dan Joonmyeon.

Warna itu juga yang menandakan perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Joonmyeon.

Gadis itu bagaikan awan mendung yang siap menumpahkan air hujan ke bumi. Joonmyeon merasakan mendung yang sama kala dia tahu rahasia kelahirannya.

Joonmyeon sudah mengurung dirinya di kamar sejak Siwon menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sampai bagaimana dirinya hadir dalam hidup sang appa.

Joonmyeon sendiri sebenarnya heran mengapa setelah mendengarkan kebenaran dari bibir Siwon, Joonmyeon tidak menangis. Joonmyeon tidak marah karena dirinya dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Joonmyeon tidak kecewa karena kebohongan sang ayah. Joonmyeon tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Joonmyeon justru merasa tenang.

Sedih. Tentu saja. Karena itulah dia ada di kamarnya seorang diri seperti ini. Akan tetapi untuk meluapkan dan menimpakan semua penderitaannya kepada Siwon dan Kyuhyun, tidak pernah terbersit sama sekali.

Joonmyeon seakan paham mengapa dia bernasib demikian.

Bukankah memang begitu nasih seorang anak yang tak pernah diinginkan.

Dia dibuang. Dia tidak dianggap. Dia bukan seseorang yang berarti.

Joonmyeon merasakan pipinya basah. Setelah mengurung diri selama dua hari akhirnya airmata itu turun juga. Namun Joonmyeon tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Joonmyeon membiarkan airmata itu mengalir, berharap mereka bisa membawa serta semua rasa tak menyenangkan yang dia rasakan sekarang. Joonmyeon berharap airmata ini dapat membuatnya melupakan kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa dia ubah. Joonmyeon berharap airmata ini mampu menenggelamkannya sedalam-dalamnya sehingga dia tak perlu muncul lagi ke permukaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwonnie…" lirih Kyuhyun memelas kepada Siwon.

Pagi itu, Siwon kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang. Keluarga Cho, mulai dari Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sendiri yang harus duduk di atas kursi roda sementara waktu karena sedang dalam masa pemulihan, bertandang ke rumahnya. Siwon awalnya terkejut, namun setelah menatap ketiga orang yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap, Siwon tahu maksud kedatangan mereka.

Dan dugaannya tepat. Kyuhyun berserta kedua orang tuanya datang untuk bisa bertemu dengan Joonmyeon dan dirinya.

"Aku tak bisa Kyu. Aku tak mau melihatnya lebih menderita dari ini." Ucap Siwon untuk kesekian kalinya, mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Kyuhyun terlalu keras kepala untuk bisa mengerti. Wanita itu bersikukuh untuk diizinkan bertemu dengan Joonmyeon.

"Aku mohon Wonnie, biarkan aku melihatnya. Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya. Ak…aku..."

"Maaf Kyu, tapi aku rasa semua sudah berakhir. Joonie…"

"Aku kenapa appa?" suara datar namun terkesan dingin itu menyapa gendang telinga keempat orang dewasa yang sedang membicarakan dirinya.

"Joonie…" sahut Siwon ketika melihat Joonmyeon sudah berada dekat dengannya. Siwon terlalu fokus kepada Kyuhyun sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Joonmyeon yang sudah rapi dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, wajahnya berbinar melihat Joonmyeon. Dia ingin berdiri dan memeluk Joonmyeon namun sayang tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintah otaknya. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan membuat Kibum langsung mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya sangat keras kepala tidak mengindahkan nasehat Kibum. Kyuhyun terus mencoba agar bisa berdiri walau gagal dan dia kembali terduduk di kursi rodanya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengalah dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengayuh roda dari kursi rodanya ke arah Joonmyeon. Siwon sendiri yang sejak tadi terdiam melihat Kyuhyun, sekarang bergerak maju diantara Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon.

"Kyuhyun, pulanglah." Usir Siwon halus. Dia tidak mau kejadian Joonmyeon yang mengurung diri di kamar terulang kembali hanya karena kehadiran Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakiti hati Joonmyeon. Siwon sendiri sudah mendapatkan hukuman atas kebohongannya dengan Joonmyeon yang memberikannya silent treatment selama beberapa hari sampai kemarin Joonmyeon mau membuka mulutnya dan memanggil Siwon.

Siwon yang ketakutan akan Joonmyeon yang membencinya bisa merasa lega ketika Joonmyeon mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkan Siwon karena telah berbohong kepadanya. Meski Joonmyeon kecewa Siwon menutupi kenyataan dari Joonmyeon, namun Joonmyeon tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Siwon. Bagi Joonmyeon, Siwon satu-satunya orang yang bisa dia sebut sebagai keluarga. Siwon satu-satunya cahaya bagi kegelapannya ini dan Joonmyeon juga mengerti penderitaan Siwon sama besarnya dengan apa yang Joonmyeon rasakan.

Tapi jika dengan Kyuhyun…

"Siwonnie, aku mohon… Ak… aku ummanya… Joonie… Umma…"

"Umma?" satu kata itu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdebat memperhatikan Joonmyeon dengan seksama. Mereka menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Umma? Siapa? Anda?" tanya Joonmyeon datar. Namun semua orang yang ada disana bisa merasakan kegetiran dan kepedihan gadis 17 tahun itu rasakan saat ini. Kata 'umma' yang Joonmyeon ucapkan bagaikan sebilah pisau yang siap menembus hatinya jika terus Joonmyeon ucapkan.

"Joonie…" nama itu terdengar lemah ketika diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti di awal Kyuhyun bertandang ke rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun kehilangan tenaganya melihat Joonmyeon yang bersikap dingin kepadanya. Tatapan kosong Joonmyeon bagaikan pengingat akan kekejamannya dulu dan sekarang sikap dingin itu juga menorehkan luka baru di luka lama Kyuhyun yang belum mengering. Terlebih lagi ketika Kyuhyun mendengar lanjutan kalimat Joonmyeon.

"Tampaknya anda keliru nyonya. Saya tidak memiliki umma."

Hati Kyuhyun hancur berantakan. Airmata itu meleleh begitu saja. Bibir sintal Kyuhyun bergetar karena kesedihan yang mendalam. Di benak Kyuhyun hanya ada satu pemikiran, bahwa Joonmyeon benar-benar sudah membencinya.

"Tapi Joonie…" ucap Kyuhyun masih berharap ada setitik rasa kasih dari Joonmyeon yang begitu baik hati. Namun satu kata dari Joonmyeon menghancurkan harapan itu.

"Pergi."

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya agar tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Dia malu jika Joonmyeon sampai mendengarnya menangis. Kyuhyun merasa tak pantas jika Joonmyeon sampai mendengarnya menangis, apalagi tangisan ini adalah hasil perbuatan hinanya dulu. Kebencian Joonmyeon adalah hal yang wajar untuk Kyuhyun terima. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun tidak mengira akan sesakit ini.

"Jonnie…" Siwon sendiri tidak menyangka Joonmyeon akan bersikap seperti itu. Siwon seolah-olah tidak mengenal gadis yang berada di depannya itu. Rasa sakit Joonmyeon ternyata mampu membekukan hatinya yang dulu begitu hangat.

Siwon menutup matanya kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Semua sudah terjadi. Walau Siwon merasa iba dengan Kyuhyun, namun semua telah terjadi. Keputusan yang diambil Kyuhyun dulu kini membuahkan hasil, meski hasil itu sangatlah kejam. Siwon sendiri merasa dirinya memiliki andil untuk akhir ini.

Jika saja dia berterus terang dari awal, jika saja ketika dia tidak menutup hatinya akan keinginan Joonmyeon untuk memiliki ibu, jika saja dia mau memaafkan Kyuhyun dan mencari wanita yang paling dia cintai itu, jika saja Siwon bisa menerima bahwa dirinya saat itu memang tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Kyuhyun sehingga keluarga mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka, jika saja…

Siwon juga bersalah disini. Dan melihat betapa menyesalnya Kyuhyun membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk terus membencinya.

Tidak. Siwon tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun. Kecewa mungkin, namun tidak pernah benci. Siwon begitu mencintai Kyuhyun sampai dia tidak sanggup untuk membenci Kyuhyun. Yang ada saat ini, adalah kepedihan karena keluarga kecilnya berada diambang kehancuran.

"Appa, Joonie harus berangkat. Joonie sudah tidak masuk selama satu minggu maka dari Joonie tidak mau terlambat saat sudah bisa masuk sekolah lagi." Perkataan Joonmyeon membangunan Siwon dari lamunannnya. Dia menatap Joonmyeon dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Siwon bimbang untuk meninggalkan masalah ini menggantung begitu saja atau…

"…"

"Appa!" pekikan Joonmyeon kembali mengagetkan Siwon. Siwon mengambil keputusan untuk mengikuti keinginan Joonmyeon baru dia akan mencari jalan untuk memperbaiki masalah ini.

"Baik sayang. Tunggu sebentar, appa ambil jaket dulu." Ucap Siwon lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Joonmyeon hanya dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum.

"…"

"Sudah sayang. Ayo kita berangkat. Kami pamit dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, Kibum-ssi, Donghae-ssi." Pamit Siwon sambil menuntun Joonmyeon.

"Joonie…"

.

.

.

"Oke, anak-anak. Seosaeng ada pengumuman sedikit mengenai acara _visit with your parents _yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Untuk orang tua yang nanti akan datang, dihimbau untuk siswa mengajak ayah dan untuk siswi mengajak ibu." Sahut wali kelas Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang serta merta mendapatkan keluhan serempak dari siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut.

"Eh?!"

"Yang benar saja! Ummaku sedang di luar kota!"

"Aku tak mau mengajak appaku! Yang ada dia menggoda teman-temanku lagi!"

"Mommyku sibuk luar biasa."

"Babaku sedang di Cina. Dia tidak mungkin datang hanya untuk pertemuan bodoh ini!"

Dan berbagai keluhan semacamnya yang terus membuat wali kelas tersebut kesal. Dia belum selesai bicara tapi anak didiknya sudah langsung memprotes ucapannya.

Dengan sedikit mengebrak meja dan tatapan mengintimidasi, wali kelas tersebut bermaksud mendiamkan kelas yang sudah berisik itu. Tampaknya cara tersebut berhasil karena semuanya langsung terdiam dan menatap takut kepada wali kelas mereka.

Wanita berusia 40 tahun keatas itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kalian ini selalu saja tidak mendengarkan seosaeng sampai selesai. Hhh… Tadi sudah seosaeng katakan kepala sekolah menghimbau. Dengar itu, menghimbau. Jadi jika keadaannya tidak memungkinkan, kalian boleh mengajak siapa saja wali kalian. Hanya saja, memang akan ada permainan dengan hadiah menarik khusus bagi yang mengikuti himbauan kepala sekolah." Jelas wali kelas tersebut agar anak didiknya itu bisa berhenti mengeluh. Namun sayangnya dengan pernyataan terakhirnya tadi, mereka justru semakin rebut.

"Apa?! Berarti aku sudah kalah sebelum berperang?! Tidak adil!"

"Aku ingin ikut dengan Babaku! Tapi dengan begini, harapanku hancur sudah! Sekolah aneh!"

"Yah! Ganti hari saja! Ummaku akan pulang sekitar dua bulan lagi!"

Dan semua keluhan yang lebih membuat kepala wali kelas itu berdenyut kencang. Anak didiknya ini memang selalu membuatnya pusing.

Lain wali kelas itu, lain pula yang dengan Joonmyeon. Gadis manis itu sedang kebingungan karena perkataan wali kelasnya. Joonmyeon tentu tahu bahwa dia tidak memiliki wali lain selain Siwon, hanya saja…

Di salah sudut hatinya, dia iri dengan semua teman-temannya. Meski orang tua mereka sibuk atau tidak ada di negara yang sama dengan mereka, akan tetapi orang tua mereka lengkap. Orang tua mereka menganggap mereka ada. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Joonmyeon ingin sekali mengajak ibunya. Ingin sekali. Namun…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa."

"Apa sayang?"

"Um… Itu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Sekolah…"

"Sekolah? Ada apa dengan sekolah?"

"Um…"

"Kenapa kau malu-malu begitu sayang?! Sudahlah. Dengarkan appa dulu. Appa mendapatkan pesanan lukisan yang cukup banyak sayang."

"Apa?! Benarkah appa?! Wah! Selamat appa!"

"Terima kasih sayang. Appa juga senang sekali. Tapi masalahnya appa akan sangat sibuk jadi sepertinya appa tidak bisa mengantar jemput Joonie untuk sementara waktu. Appa saja sampai harus meminta jam kerja appa dipindahkan ke shift pagi agar appa memiliki waktu lebih. Jadi, agar Joonie aman pergi ke sekolah, Joonie nanti naik taksi saja ya."

"Ih appa. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Joonie bisa berangkat dengan Kyungsoo. Joonie yakin Kyungsoo tidak keberatan berangkat dengan Joonie."

"Kau yakin sayang?! Apa tidak merepotkan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak. Nanti Joonie yang mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Appa mulai kapan?"

"Dua hari lagi sayang dan kemungkinan akan selesai dalam dua bulan ini. Semoga saja."

"…"

"Joonie?"

"…"

"Ah! Tadi Joonie mau bilang apa tentang sekolah Joonie?"

"…"

"Joonie?"

"Tidak jadi appa. Bukan hal yang penting."

"Begitukah?"

"Um!"

"Ya sudah. Appa pergi dulu ya. Appa harus membeli keperluan appa untuk melukis. Joonie tidak apa ditinggal sendiri?"

"Appa, Jonnie sudah besar. Appa tenang saja."

"Baik sayang. Appa pergi dulu."

…

_Apa aku harus menghubunginya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon melangkah perlahan sambil menghentakan tongkat putihnya beberapa kali ke tanah, menuju bus yang akan ditumpanginya. Langkahnya lebih pelan dari biasanya. Hari ini Joonmyeon merasa sangat lelah dan sedih. Hanya dia yang tidak ditemani oleh orang tua atau wali siapa pun.

Joonmyeon tidak mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa ada acara sekolah dengan orang tua. Dia pun melarang Kyungsoo untuk mengatakannya kepada Siwon karena satu alasan. Joonmyeon tidak mau mengganggu appanya yang sedang senang mengerjakan apa yang menjadi impiannya selama ini.

Joonmyeon yakin jika dia mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada jalan-jalan dengan wali siswa, pasti Siwon akan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan ikut denganya.

Tidak. Joonmyeon tidak mau itu.

Sudah saatnya Siwon memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Joonmyeon harus bersabar dan ikhlas menerima bahwa hari ini dia akan sendirian. Sepertinya menjadi putri seorang Jung Jaejoong harus cukup untuk Joonmyeon.

"Joonie! Ayo sayang, bus akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Panggil Jaejoong, ibunda Kyungsoo. Joonie mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti suara Jaejoong. Kyungsoo sendiri yang sudah lebih dulu berada di samping sang bunda, berbalik lagi mendekati Joonmyeon. Dia tidak ingin Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja jatuh lalu terluka. Keduanya sampai di depan pintu bus dalam beberapa menit dan segera melakukan registrasi ulang.

"Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Kyungsoo."

"Hadir seosaengnim."

"Lalu…"

"Ah seosaengnim, tolong masukan nama Choi Joonmyeon di dalam tim kami ya. Hari ini ummaku yang menjadi walinya Joonie." Potong Kyungsoo ketika dia menyadari wali kelasnya akan menanyakan perihal Joonmyeon.

"Lho? Memangnya walinya Joonmyeon tidak ikut?"

"Tidak seosaengnim. Appa sedang sibuk, jadi aku ikut dengan keluarga Kyungie."

"Begitu?! Huft, bagaimana ini?! Joonmyeon-ah, satu tim hanya bisa diisi oleh dua orang, anak dan orang tuanya. Jadi…"

Ucapan wali kelas itu tentu saja menusuk hati Joonmyeon. Perkataannya tidak salah karena memang begitulah peraturannya. Dan Joonmyeon menyadari setiap siswa siswi yang ikut, salah seorang dari orang tua mereka ikut serta.

Joonmyeon tersenyum pilu sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak jadi ikut saja seosaengnim."

"Joonmyeon-ah…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kyungie, Jae ahjumma, aku pulang dulu."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kamu satu kelompok dengan seosaeng saja?" tawar wali kelas Joonmyeon itu. Joonmyeon merasa tersentuh dengan tawaran wanita baik itu, namun Joonmyeon tahu pasti dia hanya akan memberatkan wali kelasnya karena wanita itu tentu akan sangat sibuk mengurus yang lainnya.

Joonmyeon lebih baik mengalah daripada dia harus merepotkan orang lain.

Gadis itu baru akan menjawab wali kelasnya ketika satu suara yang dikenalnya dan sangat tidak dia sangkan akan ada di dekatnya, mengambil alih pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan sang wali kelas.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya seosaengnim, tapi putri saya akan pergi dengan saya."

"Anda?"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Choi Kyuhyun, umma Joonmyeon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengaku salah. Aku mengaku bahwa aku sungguh kejam, jahat, _monster_. Aku bukan ibu yang baik. Dan aku tidak akan membela diriku sendiri.

Aku mungkin tidak akan merengkuh kebahagiaan karena harus menebus semua dosa-dosaku di masa lalu. Aku mungkin akan berakhir dalam kesendirianku nanti. Namun, aku tidak mau semua itu terjadi kepada orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Terlebih lagi mereka yang sudah aku sakiti sedemikian rupa.

Aku menginginkan mereka menikmati hidup ini dengan semua keindahannya. Aku ingin senyum itu tetap ada di wajah menawan mereka. Aku ingin mereka bahagia.

Hanya itu. Mereka berbahagia.

Akan tetapi, aku mengetahui bahwa selama ini mereka menderita. Tak hanya karena keperluan materiil belaka, namun mereka harus menahan rasa sakit karena cercaan orang-orang dan pandangan meremehkan dari mereka.

Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Hanya itu.

Walau demikian, walau aku sudah mengatakannya di awal bahwa aku tidak berhak untuk behagia, jika mereka mengijinkan untuk membagi kebahagian mereka denganku, maka mati pun aku rela.

Untuk itu, untuk setitik kebahagiaan itu, aku akan berjuang semampu yang aku bisa. Meski penolakan yang pasti aku terima, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku kini hidup bukan untuk diriku saja, aku hidup untuk mereka. Aku akan berusaha melindungi mereka dari apapun yang mungkin membuat mereka bersedih, kecewa dan perasaan yang aku tak ingin mereka rasakan lagi.

Jadi, langkah pertama adalah…

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Choi Kyuhyun, umma Joonmyeon."

…membuat semuanya mengerti bahwa putriku memiliki seorang ibu. Bahwa dia bukan seorang yang tanpa ibu walau ibunya ini baru sekarang bisa berada disampingnya. Bahwa Joonmyeon memiliki seseorang yang kali ini akan menyerahkan nyawanya demi Joonmyeon dan bukan menginginkan kematian buah hatinya sendiri.

Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa menyakiti Joonmyeon lagi. Tidak selama Choi Kyuhyun masih hidup.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**On behalf of n4oK0's  
><strong>

_**KIRA**_


	8. Worth Fighting For

**Title : **Worth Fighting For

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Joonmyeon

**Genre** **:** Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self, their respective agency and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Angst, GS, AU, OOC, Sad, Change of Surname, **Broken!Wonkyu (perhaps)**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"_Perkenalkan, nama saya Choi Kyuhyun, umma Joonmyeon."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Umma. Mother. Okasan. Bunda. Mama.

Satu kata itu. Satu kata yang selalu aku rindukan sejak aku dilahirkan. Satu kata yang mewakili sosok seseorang yang menjadi tempatku untuk berteduh dari hujan, tempatku mengadu semua keluh kesahku, tempatku untuk merasakan kasih sayang selain dari appa.

Satu kata yang baru saja terucap dengan mudahnya oleh seseorang yang telah meninggalkan 17 tahun silam.

Satu kata yang begitu gampang diutarakan oleh dia. Dia yang dulu ingin membunuhku, bahkan sebelum aku bisa merasakan ruh yang ditiupkan oleh Tuhan.

Dia.

Dia.

Cho Kyuhyun.

…

Dia mungkin bisa mengganti marganya sesuka hati, tapi bagiku, dia hanyalah wanita asing. Wanita asing bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Wanita yang seharusnya menghentikan permainan gilanya. Wanita yang seharusnya melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku, berhenti memelukku, berhenti membuatku merasa kalau aku memiliki seorang umma, berhenti membuatku berharap.

"Nyonya…" lirihku berusaha membuatnya menyadari bahwa aku masih disini. Bahwa bagaimana pun nyamannya pelukannya, bagaimana pun hangatnya tangan yang membelai rambutku, aku masih belum bisa menerima kehadirannya.

Belum. Tidak sekarang.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanyanya setelah mendengar panggilanku.

"Lepaskan aku." Sahutku singkat namun jelas dan tegas. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan perkataan singkatku tadi, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin lepas darinya sebelum aku terbuai dengan mimpi ini.

"Kau tidak nyaman dipeluk seperti ini ya. Maafkan umma. Seb…"

"Berhenti menyebut dirimu sebagai umma. Kau bukan ummaku!" seruku memotong ucapannya.

Kembali aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan kali ini aku merasakan tangan yang membelai rambutku sedikit bergetar.

_Apa aku keterlaluan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti menyebut dirimu sebagai umma. Kau bukan ummaku!"

Lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Penolakan itu kembali terlontar dari bibirnya. Penolakan yang membuatku mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun setiap mendengar penolakannya.

Sedih? Aku tidak berhak untuk itu.

Marah? Apalagi untuk yang satu itu.

Terluka? Sudah sepantasnya bukan?!

Kecewa? Tidak, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk merasakan itu.

Lalu apa yang kurasakan sekarang? Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun ketika dia menolakku.

Aku tahu penolakan ini karena kesalahanku. Penolakan ini terjadi karena aku ibu yang kejam, jahat. Aku bukan ibu yang baik. Aku ini _monster_. Monster yang mencoba memperbaiki hatinya meski aku tahu hal itu jauh dari jangkauanku.

Aku mungkin tidak akan merengkuh kebahagiaan karena harus menebus semua dosa-dosaku di masa lalu. Aku mungkin akan berakhir dalam kesendirianku nanti. Namun, aku tidak mau semua itu terjadi kepada orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Terlebih lagi mereka yang sudah aku sakiti sedemikian rupa.

Mati rasa ini, biarkan aku yang menanggungnya. Aku sudah kosong tanpa tawanya, tawa mereka. Aku sudah hampa ketika yang aku lihat dari wajah mereka setiap bertemu denganku hanyalah kesedihan dan kepedihan. Aku bukan apa-apa lagi tanpa mereka.

Meskipun demikian, aku menginginkan mereka menikmati hidup ini dengan semua keindahannya. Aku ingin senyum itu, senyum sebelum aku tiba-tiba hadir dalam kehidupan damai mereka, tetap ada di wajah putrid an pria yang aku cintai. Aku ingin keduanya bahagia.

Hanya itu.

Hanya ingin mereka berbahagia.

Untuk kebahagiaan mereka, penolakan ini akan aku anggap sebagai cambuk. Aku sendiri sudah katakan bawah aku tidak merasakan apapun karena kekosongan hatiku, sehingga aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan terus melaju untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang aku bisa berikan. Walau itu bukan aku.

Seperti saat ini.

Salah satu kebahagiaan putriku adalah bisa mengikuti acara ini dengan ibunya. Aku ibunya meski dia tak mau mengakuiku. Tidak apa, yang pasti kini semua orang tahu bahwa putriku memiliki seorang ibu. Semua orang yang mencemoohnya sebagai piatu akan tahu bahwa ibunya adalah orang terkenal, ibunya adalah putri salah seorang yang cukup berpengaruh di negara ini, Cho Donghae.

Senyum. Itu yang harus aku perlihatkan kepadanya. Bukan tampang memelas dan berurai airmata setiap aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku harus kuat demi dirinya. Demi putriku. Demi Choi Joonmyeon.

"Begitukah? Tapi nanti teman-temanmu akan bingung jika aku menyebut diriku ahjumma atau semacamnya?" balasku ketika aku melihat Joonmyeon menanti jawaban dariku atas pernyataan tegasnya.

"Biar saja! Aku…"

"Wah, ini ummanya Joonie. Kenalkan saya Lee Haemin ummanya Soori, gadis manis ini." Sela seseorang bernama Lee Haemin dan berhasil membuat Joonmyeon tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita yang sekiranya seusia denganku berjalan kea rah kami.

Aku memandang wanita itu dan entah kenapa aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Mungkin saja dia adalah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, ini ummanya Joonie. Kenalkan saya Lee Haemin ummanya Soori, gadis manis ini." Sela seseorang bernama Lee Haemin dan berhasil membuat Joonmyeon tak kuasa melanjutkan ucapannya. Joonmyeon mengenali suara wanita seumuran dengan Kyuhyun itu. Wanita yang kerap kali merendahkannya karena kesal predikat siswa terpandai di angkatannya diambil oleh Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat pada tongkat putihnya serta menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tahu bahwa Haemin akan memuntahkan bisanya sebentar lagi karena Joonmyeon membawa Kyuhyun dalam acara ini. Haemin sama seperti yang lainnya, tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah ibunya karena memang selama ini yang diketahui oleh semua orang, ibu Joonmyeon telah tiada.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri, dia sebenarnya terkejut dengan kedatangan Haemin yang tiba-tiba. Namun wanita cantik itu dengan segera tersenyum dan bermaksud membalas sapaan Haemin sampai dia melihat Joonmyeon yang gelisah dan resaj dengan kehadiran Haemin. Kyuhyun pun melihat Joonmyeon yang menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai bibir iru memerah dan bisa saja mengeluarkan darah jika Kyuhyun tidak cepat menyentuh bibir Joonmyeon dengan lembut, membuat Joonmyeon tersentak dan melepaskan gigitannya sendiri.

"Jangan digigit. Kalau sampai appamu melihat bibir putrinya terluka nanti umma yang disalahkan." Ucap Kyuhyun setengah bergurau sebelum meyakini Joonmyeon tidak akan menggigit bibirnya lagi.

Setelah yakin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Haemin. Bola mata bulat itu menatap datar kea rah Haemin, membuat ibu muda itu sedikit risih karena ditatap sedemikian rupa olah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Haemin seperti itu beberapa saat sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sedikit. Begitu dia menegakkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun langsung mengenalkan dirinya kepada Haemin.

"Salam kenal Haemin-ssi. Saya Choi Kyuhyun, ummanya Joonmyeon." Begitu sapa Kyuhyun masih dengan senyum bisnisnya. Padahal senyum itu adalah senyum palsu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menyukai kehadiran wanita ini sejak dia melihat ketidak nyamanan Joonmyeon. Kyuhyun yakin, wanita di depannya sekarang adalah wanita bermuka dua. Satu dari sekian banyak orang yang secara tidak langsung sudah menyakiti Joonmyeon dengan sikap dan perkataannya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Wah! Saya tidak pernah mengira anda umma Joonie. Joonie sayang, kenapa kamu tidak bilang ummamu Choi Kyuhyun-ssi yang terkenal itu?!" balas Haemin terlihat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sudah masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang dihindari atau mungkin mereka yang perlu diberikan sedikit 'peringatan'. Kyuhyun masih menimbangnya, tergantung dari apa yang akan dilakukan Haemin.

"Huh?" ucap Joonmyeon tidak mengerti maksud Haemin. Joonmyeon tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang kaya tapi terkenal? Terkenal seperti apa?

Wajah bingung Joonmyeon membuat Haemin justru terlihat senang. Tampaknya dia ingin mengorek semua informasi untuk bisa dia jadikan bahan bergosip dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi ini menyangkut Kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal sebagai salah seorang wanita karir yang sukses. Ditambah dengan berita mendadak bahwa Cho Kyuhyun mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu Joonie dan memakai marga Siwon.

Haemin yakin, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menikah dengan Siwon. Lalu bagaimana cerita yang sebenarnya sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan membuat gempar sekolah Joonie dengan statusnya sebagai ibu Joonie? Apa mungkin Kyuhyun terlibat sebuah skandal? Haemin harus menguak semuanya meski harus membuat Joonie tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya. Haemin tidak peduli karena dia sudah biasa merendahkan Joonmyeon demi melampiaskan kepenatannya di rumah. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena mengetahui lebih dulu rahasia besar dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lho? Kamu ini bagaimana sih Joonie? Umma seorang CFO _Cho Corp_. kok kamu tidak tahu? Anak aneh."

"Um itu…"

"Tapi tunggu… Kyuhyun-ssi, anda bukannya dulu menikahi Jung Yunho. Lalu bagaimana anda sekarang adalah umma Joonmyeon?"

"…"

"Ah, saya tahu. Joonmyeon pasti anak adopsi."

"Umma! Tidak sopan bicara seperti itu!" Soori yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya tak tahan dengan sikap ibunya tersebut. Walau dia tidak menyukai Joonmyeon yang sudah mengambil gelarnya sebagai siswi terpintar namun Soori tidak serendah sang ibu.

"Lho? Kamu kenapa marah? Umma hanya mencoba menarik garis lurusnya saja. Kyuhyun-ssi ini dulunya menikah dengan appanya Kyungsoo sebelum dia menikah dengan umma Kyungsoo. Makanya akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun-ssi menjadi umma Joonmyeon. Lagipula usia Joonmyeon itu seusia kamu bukan Soori-ah. Saat umma melahirkanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi sudah bertunangan dengan Yunho-ssi. Jadi, Joonmyeon itu anak pasti adop…"

"Joonmyeon anak kandung saya Haemin-ssi, jadi saya mohon anda menjaga ucapan anda." Tegur Kyuhyun tegas dan keras. Kyuhyun menatap tajam Haemin seolah dia akan membunuh Haemin dengan tatapan matanya. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Haemin pasti sudah terbujur kaku sebagai mayat.

"Apa?!"

"Tampaknya anda tekun mengikuti semua pemberitaan tentang saya dan keluarga saya. Hebat sekali. Jadi untuk membalas ketekunan anda, saya sampaikan rahasia besar saya khusus untuk anda." Cibir Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapannya itu. Haemin berusaha membalas namun nyalinya kalah oleh Kyuhyun yang terbiasa menghadapi tekanan dari pesaing bisnisnya sehingga tatapan wanita biasa seperti Haemin tidak ada artinya. Karena tatapan itu pula, Haemin tidak sanggup untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"…"

"Anda tak perlu meragukan satus Joonmyeon sekarang. Joonmyeon itu putri saya, putri kandung saya. Kami terpisah karena suatu hal dan jika anda penasaran… _Well_, dengan keahlian anda sebegai penggosip ulung, anda pasti sanggup mencari tahu sendiri bukan?!"

"…"

"_So_, saya ingatkan untuk mulai sekarang anda tidak usah menganggu putri saya lagi. Karena jika saya mengetahui anda…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu. Mata bulatnya membelalak senang karena menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya bisa membalas wanita ini.

"Sepertinya saya pernah melihat anda sebelumnya. Hm… Dimana ya? Ah! Tentu saja! Kenapa saya bisa lupa?! Anda istri Lee Hyunseol bukan?! Pastikan anda menghibur suami anda nanti ketika usahanya untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami di Kanada akan berakhir sia-sia belaka."

"!"

"Itu saja. Kami permisi. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Haemin-ssi. Ayo Joonie." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung merubah nada suaranya selembut mungkin ketika menyebut nama Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon sendiri masih kaget dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar seseorang membelanya selain Siwon dan Kyungsoo. Lebih mengejutkan lagi kali ini orang yang menghinanya tersebut tidak mampu untuk membalas pembelaan itu.

"Um…" Joonmyeon ragu-ragu untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Dia sendiri masih belum percaya bahwa ummanya memiliki kekuasaan sebesar ini.

"Beritahu umma siapa saja yang berani menghinamu. Akan umma pastikan mereka akan menyesal telah dilahirkan." Tukas Kyuhyun tegas dan penuh penekanan. Mendengar ucapan itu, Joonmyeon sedikitnya bisa tersenyum.

Wanita ini, wanita yang dengan keras kepala tetap ada disampingnya meski berbagai penolakan dia berikan untuknya. Wanita yang dengan gamblang mengakui Joonmyeon sebagai anak padahal hal tersebut bisa merusak citra dirinya sendiri. Wanita yang begitu mudah menangis ketika mendengar kata-kata kasar dari Joonmyeon namun begitu kejam ketika membalas orang yang mem_bully_ dirinya. Wanita yang baru Joonmyeon kenal dalam waktu singkat, wanita yang wajahnya Joonmyeon tidak tahu karena dia baru sadar, Joonmyeon belum pernah meraba dengan seksama lekuk wajah Kyuhyun.

Joonmyeon berhenti mendadak, membuat Kyuhyun ikut berhenti. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon, handak bertanya mengapa Joonmyeon berhenti tiba-tiba ketika Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan tipis di wajahnya.

Penasaran. Joonmyeon penasaran akan wajah sang bunda. Gadis itu ingin tahu seperti apa wajah Kyuhyun. Dan untuk itu Joonmyeon mengesampingkan semua rasa dendam dan sakit hatinya demi menuntaskan rasa penasarannya.

Jemari dan telapak Joonmyeon menyusuri wajah cantik Kyuhyun. Bibir, pipi, hidung, mata, telinga, dahi, sampai ke rambut, Joonmyeon menyentuh semua.

"Anda cantik." Dua kata singkat itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Joonmyeon dan mengecup telapak dan jari-jari Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun dan bermaksud menarik tangannya, namun Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Dia menahan tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat di satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun yang lain membelai wajah dan rambut Joonmyeon.

"Joonie."

"…"

"Beri umma kesempatan."

"…"

"Umma memang salah dan kesalahan umma sangatlah fatal. Umma berdosa kepadamu dan juga appamu. Tapi sayang…"

"…"

"Berikan umma kesempatan untuk menebusnya. Umma janji umma akan selalu disisimu."

"Nyonya, ak…"

"Tidak! Tidak sayang! Jangan panggil umma seperti itu! Umma mohon…"

"…"

"Umma mohon…" dua kata penuh keputus asaan itu membuat Joonmyeon terenyuh. Bohong besar jika dia tidak ingin merasakan kehadiran seorang ibu disisinya. Joonmyeon sangat, sangat ingin seorang ibu sampai dia tidak keberatan jika Siwon menikah lagi.

Namun, rasa sakit itu masih ada. Rasa pedih karena telah dibuang oleh ibu kandungmu sendiri masih menggelayut di hati rapuh Joonmyeon. Tak mungkin hanya dengan waktu singkat, gadis manis itu melupakan begitu saja semua rasa itu. Joonmyeon tidak bisa menerima begitu saja kata maaf dari Kyuhyun. Tidak. Joonmyeon tidak bisa.

Akan tetapi…

Wanita di hadapannya ini.

Wanita cantik ini.

Sekeras apapun Joonmyeon menolak, kenyataan dia adalah wanita yang akhirnya melahirkannya ke dunia ini tidak bisa Joonmyeon tepis.

Wanita ini adalah wanita yang tidak menginginkannya namun tetap berjuang antara hidup dan mati demi membawanya ke dunia.

Wanita ini adalah wanita yang pergi meninggalkannya sebelum dia mengenal sentuhan tangannya namun sekarang menjadi tameng untuknya dari hinaan dan cercaan orang lain, berada di garis paling depan, tidak menghiraukan sama sekali pandangan negaitf orang lain terhadap dirinya hanya karena dia mengakui Joonmyeon.

Wanita yang dulu menyerah untuk hidup dengannya dan Siwon namun sekarang pantang mundur demi mendapat kata maaf dari mereka berdua.

Wanita ini sekarang berjuang demi Siwon.

Wanita ini sekarang berjuang demi dirinya.

Wanita ini sekarang berjuang demi mereka berdua. Demi kebahagiaan mereka.

Dia.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia ibu Joonmyeon.

Dia.

_Dia ibuku. Umma. Umma kandungku_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Gadis itu memasuki rumahnya setelah melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan sandal rumah. Walau buta, gadis itu sudah hafal letak semua barang di rumah mereka jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk menemukan sandal tersebut.

Joonmyeon menaruh sembarangan tasnya di dekat rak sepatu dan berjalan perlahan memasuki rumah. Dia tidak peduli dengan tasnya karena dia yakin akan ada seseorang yang mengambilnya.

"Appa!" teriak Joonmyeon sedikit keras, memanggil Siwon yang mungkin sedang sibuk melukis di kamarnya.

"Appa! Joonie pulang!" teriak Joonmyeon lagi karena Siwon tidak menyahut panggilannya yang pertama.

Setelah teriakan Joonmyeon yang kedua tadi, Joonmyeon langsung mendengar suara langkah kaki berasal kamar Siwon. Siwon tersenyum senang dengan kepulangan putrinya dari acara sekolah dan bermaksud langsung memeluknya jika bukan karena iris hitamnya melihat seseorang selain putrinya berada di belakang Joonmyeon.

"Kau…!"

"Joonie lapar." Ucap Joonmyeon singkat, tidak menghiraukan nada suara keterkejutan dari Siwon. Gadis itu sudah menduganya kalau sang ayah karena bersikap demikian karena di belakang Joonmyeon berdiri,

"Kamu lapar sayang? Sebentar ya, umma masakan sesuatu. Walau umma jarang memasak, umma masih sanggup membuatkanmu masakan yang bisa dimakan. Rasanya juga lumayan. Tunggu disini ya." Sahut Kyuhyun bergegas masuk lebih dalam ke rumah kecil Siwon tersebut.

Kyuhyun tak perlu bertanya dimana letak dapur karena dia langsung melihatnya. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah dapur setelah meletakan sementara tas Joonmyeon di sofa lalu mulai memasak setelah tanpa izin wanita cantik itu mengobrak-abrik dapur tersebut untuk menemukan alat memasak dan bahan-bahan untuk makan siang mereka.

Siwon yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang menurutnya tak mungkin terjadi itu, menjadi bergeming saja di tempatnya. Matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Kyuhyun beberapa saat sampai dia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah dan ketukan tongkat Joonmyeon di sampingnya.

Rupanya Joonmyeon ingin segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Gadis itu tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada sang ayah sekarang. Nanti saja jika dia sudah merasa bersih dan kenyang, baru dia akan mengatakan apa yang sudah terjadi sehingga Kyuhyun bisa sampai ikut pulang ke rumah mereka.

Ya, nanti saja. Sekarang Joonmyeon ingin istirahat. Joonmyeon ingin istirahat dari semua hal yang melelahkan tubuh dan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dia ibuku. Umma. Umma kandungku_.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**On Behalf Of n4oK0**

_**KIRA**_


	9. Old & New

**Title : Old & New**

**Pairing: Wonkyu**

**Genre** : Romance, A bit Humor, Fluff (I think)

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God, the picture is from 'again' my BFF Mamie Mayank via IG (credit to the owner of the picture)

**Inspired :** IG Pic of "Gadis Dulu dan Sekarang" from Mamie Mayank

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, AU, OOC, Attempt Humor, Drabble

**( 。・****_・。****)人****(。・****_・。****)**

Cho Kyuhyun, gadis tinggi nan berisi di bagian tertentu itu berdecak kesal. Dia menghentakan kakinya yang terbalut celana jeans panjang super ketat dan tak lupa sepatu wedges yang juga super tinggi ke lantai ruangan bertajuk ruang CEO itu dengan sangat keras. Berharap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu akan berpaling dari kertas-kertas jelek itu.

Hei, wajahnya semilyar kali lebih cantik daripada kertas putih yang tercemar dengan tinta hitam itu. Tapi mengapa oh mengapa kekasihnya itu lebih senang bergaul dengan dokumen sialan namun penghasil uang tersebut?!

_She's being a drama queen. Yeah, I made her like that, any objection?!_ XD

Kembali lagi kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal seribu persen kepada lelaki tadi, yang pastinya para pembaca sudah tahu namanya tanpa perlu dituliskan disini. Mohon yang belum sadar, lihat di pairing paling atas dari tulisan abal-abal ini.

Kembali lagi kepada Kyuhyun (males cari kata lain dan diulang saja ya). Gadis berambut ikal pendek itu berjalan ke arah Siwon, bersiap melayangkan tas brandednya ke arah kepala sang kekasih.

3…

2…

1…

Bugh!

"AWW! YAH! Siapa yang ber..." Teriakan kemarahan sang CEO itu terhenti begitu mata hitamnya menatap ke mata coklat gadis tercintanya. Wajah yang tadinya berkerut karena marah langsung berubah berbinar begitu melihat wajah imut Kyuhyun yang sedang cemberut.

"SAYANGKU!" Teriak Siwon heboh. Teriakan itu begitu keras sampai mengagetkan Kyuhyun dan tanpa tendeng aling-aling melayang kembali sang tas kesayangan ke kepala Siwon.

Bugh!

"AWW! Baby Kyu! Hentikan! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Kau masih bertanya dasar kuda bodoh?!"

"Apa salahku sekarang?!"

"Salahmu?! Salahmu?! SALAHMU?!"

"Um... Kyu, terlalu banyak."

"Oh ya?! Oke. Kita ulang lagi."

"Siap sayang. Ehem! Apa salahku sekarang?!"

"Salahmu?! Kau mau tahu salahmu dimana?! Oke. Aku sebutkan satu-satu. Pertama, kau mengagetkan aku dengan teriakan bodohmu. Kedua, kau tadi mau membentakku karena aku memukulmu bukan?! Mengaku saja! Lalu ketiga, Choi Siwon yang tak pernah kehabisan uang _which I love the most so keep making money my horsie_, lihat sekarang jam berapa?!"

"Jam 4."

Bugh!

"AWW! Sayang! Sudah! Kalau aku terlalu sering mengucapkan AWW, nanti ada restoran yang minta royalti. Penulis miskin yang cuma bergantung dari dua pekerjaannya ini nanti jadi kesulitan. Memang kau tega?!"

"Tega. Makanya..."

Bugh!

"AUCH!"

"Kenapa diganti?"

"Aku yang tidak tega sayang. Nanti kalau penulis aneh ini marah, kita akan dipisahkan di ceritanya. Dia sudah sering berbuat itu. Aku lelah teraniyaya terus."

"Aku tidak."

"Baby..."

"Oke, _fine_. Aku berhenti memukulmu. Tapi aku kesal karena kau begitu bodoh!"

"Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu sayang yang menanyakan tentang waktu. Jawabanku, sekarang jam 4. Salah dan bodohnya dimana?!"

Mendengar Siwon berkilah demikian membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghajar kekasih tampan seantero jagad itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya saja, Siwon lebih tanggap dan tanpa perlu diperintah oleh otak mesumnya itu, Siwon langsung berdiri, memeluk pinggang dan menyelipkan salah satu tangannya di belakang leher Kyuhyun lalu tentu saja menempelkan bibir jokernya ke bibir ranum Kyuhyun.

Serangan dadakan Siwon itu mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun kewalahan. Apalagi, aksi ciuman yang tadinya hanya saling tempel bibir itu berubah menjadi _French kiss_ yang hot seperti ramen _extra super-hot_ yang ingin banget dimakan oleh penulis aneh ini sekarang hanya saja tidak kesampaian karena masih di bus. Sempat salah bus lagi (jadi curhat).

_Anyway_, aksi ciuman Siwon dan Kyuhyun disudahi dulu karena dengan elastisnya Kyuhyun bisa mengarahkan lagi tasnya ke kepala Siwon.

Bugh!

"BABY! Ini benar-benar sakit!" Raung Siwon tak tahan lagi dihajar kekasihnya sendiri. Lama kelamaan, Siwon bisa mengajukan gugatan terhadap Kyuhyun ke pengadilan agama dengan tuduhan KDRT.

"Memang sudah seharusnya sakit _Ma_ Siwon mesum! Untuk apa aku beli tas mahal ini, dengan uangmu tentu saja, kalau bukan dijadikan alat siksaan untukmu!"

"Kau tega sekali baby. Memang salahku apa sih selalu disiksa olehmu. Tidak kamu, tidak penulis _crazy_ ini, semua senangnya menistakan aku."

"Itu karena kamu sepertinya tidak akan membalas kalau di _bully_."

"Benar juga sih."

"_See_... Oke, balik lagi ke pokok masalah. Kau ini kenapa suka sekali lupa dengan janji kita sih?! Ini sudah jam 4 Wonnie! Kamu seharusnya makan siang dengan aku tadi pukul 1!"

"Astajim! Aku benar-benar lupa sayang. Tadi aku ada _meeting_ mendadak untuk kerjasama baru dengan salah satu investor dari Jepang itu."

"Selalu begitu! Padahal aku hanya minta waktumu, dan uangmu juga sih, untukku sedikit saja (kalau uangnya harus banyak). Tapi kamu selalu saja... _Meeting_ dan _meeting_ terus!"

"Maaf sayang... Aku benar-benar lupa. Kamu mengerti posisi aku bukan baby Kyu? Aku juga ingin selalu dekat kamu tapi apa daya."

"PLN kali daya. Kamu ya. Masih bagus aku ini termasuk gadis jaman sekarang Wonnie. Kami paling hanya ingin di mengerti sama kekasih kami, di manja, di perhatikan. Nah, kalau gadis jaman dulu, mereka minta dibuatkan candi tahu?! Dalam semalam lagi! Kamu sanggup apa?! Maka dari itu kalau tidak mau aku begitu, kamu turuti kata-kata aku!"

Krik...

Krik...

Krik...

Dan Nao pun melarikan diri.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Mohon muup karena cerita ini aneh bin ajaib. Idenya datang ketika scrolling IG dan nemu pic ini yang di tag-in sama BFF Nao. Tadinya cuma ketawa ketiwi maju mundur cantik, cantik, ala Syah***i aja, tapi berhubung Nao hari ini (atau tepatnya malam ini) kurang beruntung dengan per-busway-an jadinya Nao ngetik FF abal2 ini di hape.

Lumayan ngilangin bosen nungguin bus yang datangnya kayak siput. Lambreta!

Jadi gomenasai sekali lagi karena FF ini tidak sesuai dengan keinginan amazing readers. As usual, Nao hanya menuangkan semua ide yang ada di kepala Nao.

Keabsurdan, kegajean, dan semua typos sepenuhnya tanggung jawab Nao jadi mohon maklum aja.

Itu aja. Yuk dada bye-bye. Maju, mundur, maju, mundur… Cantik, cantik… _ (muup lagi)

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu, Yunjae and Krisho**_

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	10. Versus

**Title : Versus**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Joonmyeon, a bit Kyungsoo, Yunjae, Krisho

**Genre** : Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self, their respective agency and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Angst, GS, AU, OOC, Sad, Change of Surname, **Broken!Wonkyu (perhaps)**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Dia ibuku. Umma. Umma kandungku_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon _versus_ Kyuhyun bagian pertama dimulai dari pagi hari di rumah sederhana Choi Siwon.

Joonmyeon tidak memerlukan kedua matanya hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya sekarang terlihat kesal dengan satu sama lainnya. Aura persaingan keduanya menguar begitu kentara sehingga Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas panjang.

_Apa keputusanku kemarin benar adanya?_ Batin gadis itu lesu.

Lalu apa yang membuat Joonmyeon begitu tidak bersemangat di pagi hari yang cerah itu? Jawabannya…

"Joonie sayang, buka mulutnya. Aaa."

"Joonie bukan anak kecil Kyu. Dia mampu makan sendiri."

"Sayang, ini satu lagi."

"Hei! Jangan bersikap seakan aku tidak ada disini!"

"Hhh… Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang menyuapi putriku."

"Dia putriku! Kalau pun harus ada orang yang menyuapi Joonie, itu seharusnya aku!"

"Kau sudah sering menyuapi dia semasa dia masih bayi! Jadi berikan aku kesempatan saat dia remaja!"

"Tidak perlu! Joonie tidak perlu kau suapi lagi! Joonie tidak perlu apa-apa darimu lagi! Joonie tidak membutuhkan seorang ibu yang sudah membuangnya!"

"…"

Joonmyeon mempertajam pendengarannya ketika hanya keheningan yang mencekam begitu kalimat terakhir tadi keluar dari bibir joker sang appa. Joonmyeon pun bisa merasakan kesedihan luar biasa tatkala Kyuhyun mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap dari bibir Siwon. Joonmyeon tahu betapa kalimat itu mengiris hati Kyuhyun yang sudah tercabik-cabik sejak dirinya terus mendapat penolakan baik dari dirinya maupun Siwon.

Dan sekarang, tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Siwon menaruh garam pada luka itu.

Joonmyeon juga tidak mungkin bisa menyalahkan Siwon untuk hal ini meski dia bisa mengetahui Siwon merasa bersalah akan kalimat yang meluncur begitu saja. Hati ayahnya itu terlalu baik untuk bisa menyakiti hati orang lain terlebih seseorang yang masih sangat dicintainya.

Oh, Joonmyeon tahu persis bahwa Siwon masih mencintai Kyuhyun. Salahkan Siwon yang sering kali tak sadar mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun saat dia termenung atau bahkan saat Siwon tertidur. Dulu Joonmyeon selalu bertanya-tanya siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sampai saat ini dia mengetahui identitas dari nama yang selalu terucapkan dengan lembut oleh Siwon.

Karena alasan itulah, Joonmyeon membiarkan Kyuhyun ikut pulang dengannya. Joonmyeon ingin Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Siwon dan membicarakan semua masalah mereka dengan kepala dingin. Hanya saja, tampaknya Joonmyeon masih perlu berharap lebih keras lagi.

Joonmyeon hanya mampu menduga Siwon kelepasan bicara karena emosi sesaat, karena rasa sakit karena telah ditinggalkan, dikhianati. Joonmyeon tahu semua itu tertimbun di hati Siwon. Akan tetapi demi menjaga hati Joonmyeon, Siwon menekan diri untuk tidak meluapkannya. Lalu sekarang, dengan kehadiran sang bunda, Kyuhyun, Siwon seolah mendapat kambing hitam untuk melampiaskan semua rasa yang memuncak di dalam hatinya.

"Joonmyeon kenyang. Joonmyeon berangkat dulu appa." Pamit Joonmyeon.

"Ah. Appa antar sayang." Ujar Siwon cepat. Dalam hati dia sedikit lega karena Joonmyeon memutuskan rasa bersalahnya sesaat terhadap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya. Terlebih lagi Joonmyeon hanya pamit kepadanya dan tidak kepada Kyuhyun. Nampaknya meski Joonmyeon mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk berada disisi Joonmyeon, namun gadis itu belum menerima dirinya secara utuh. Terbukti dengan masih enggannya Joonmyeon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan umma.

Jadi, pagi itu, Siwon _versus_ Kyuhyun bagian pertama diakhiri dengan kemenangan Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon kembali menghela nafas. Kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Biar aku yang mengantar Joonmyeon ke kelas Wonnie! Aku ingin sekaligus menyapa wali kelasnya!"

"Untuk apa kau menyapa wali kelasnya Joonie segala Kyu?!"

"Ya tentu saja untuk memastikan dia mengawasi setiap orang yang berani mengganggu Joonieku. Aku akan minta kepadanya untuk segera melaporkan orang-orang itu dan aku pastikan mereka akan menyesal!"

"Kyuhyun! Jangan main hakim sendiri! Kalau memang itu niatmu, lebih baik aku yang mengantar Joonie!"

"Tidak usah! Aku saja! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih?!"

"Kau tidak berkaca ya?! Kau lebih keras kepala dari aku!"

Dan pertengkaran mereka terus berlanjut sampai membuat siswa-siswi dan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang menatap ke arah mereka bertiga.

Sekali lagi Joonmyeon tidak perlu mata hanya untuk merasakan pandangan orang-orang tersebut.

_Sebenarnya siapa sih yang dewasa disini?_ Runtuk Joonmyeon menjadi ikut kesal dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang sekali lagi, bertengkar memperebutkannya.

Tapi di satu sisi, Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil. Geli mendengar kedua orang tuanya bertengkar, tidak mau kalah hanya untuk mengantarnya sampai ke depan kelas. Ya Tuhan, Joonmyeon bukan anak kecil yang harus diantarkan oleh orang tuanya saat masuk ke dalam kelas, namun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mendengar dua orang berstatus sebagai appa dan umma bertengkar di depannya.

Rasanya dia mengerti rasanya menjadi Kyungsoo yang kerap kali selalu merasa malu ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho beradu mulut hanya pada akhirnya Yunho mengalah karena diancam tidak diberikan jatah oleh Jaejoong.

Joonmyeon terkadang iri kepada Kyungsoo karena merasakan kasih sayang dan keberadaan kedua orang tuanya. Joonmyeon juga ingin merasakan itu dan keinginannya terkabul sekarang.

Yah, meski sepertinya Joonmyeon harus menyudahi adu mulut Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena dia hampir terlambat untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Um, Joonie…"

"Hei Joonmyeon-ah, kita ke kelas sekarang. Sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Yi…Yifan…Yifan-ssi?!" gagap Joonmyeon ketika mendengar suara teman sekelasnya, Wu Yifan, menyapanya tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau kaget?! Kau mau masuk atau tidak?! Ayo aku antar." Ujar Yifan dan langsung menarik tangan Joonmyeon menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Yifan benar-benar tidak mempedulikan keduanya sama sekali dan setengah menuntun setengah menyeret Joonmyeon, membuat gadis itu semakin bingung dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Lalu apa hasil Siwon _versus_ Kyuhyun bagian kedua? Hasilnya… Seri. Atau lebih tepatnya dimenangkan oleh Wu Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengikuti lagu yang dia dengar melalui _earphone_ ponsel pintarnya. Joonmyeon terlihat begitu menikmati lagu tersebut sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Joonmyeon baru menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun ketika tangan itu mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"!"

"Jangan kaget begitu. Ini hanya umma sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil _earphone_ dari telinga Joonmyeon.

"…"

"Masih belum bisa memanggilku dengan umma ya. Tak apa, umma mengerti."

Joonmyeon terdiam. Dia masih kaget dengan Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba, namun Kyuhyun lebih terkejut dengan nada suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu…

Begitu putus asa.

Joonmyeon baru saja akan menanyakan hal tersebut ketika Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu membuka mulutnya.

"Ternyata appamu masih membenci umma." Sahut Kyuhyun mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Jonmyeon. Ibu satu anak itu menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi wajar saja sayang, umma memang jahat. Umma sudah sangat jahat kepada appamu yang baik hati itu. Ini hukuman untuk umma."

"…"

"Umma mencintai appamu. Selalu dan sampai akhir." Ungkap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat mata kosong Joonmyeon terbelalak. Joonmyeon bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun memang masih mencintai Siwon namun mendengarnya dengan telinganya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Mengejutkan namun sangat membahagiakan.

Itu berarti keduanya masih saling mencintai. Keduanya masih saling mengharapkan hubungan mereka bisa kembali terangkai. Lalu mengapa? Mengapa keduanya tidak merajut lagi benang merah mereka? Kenapa?

"Umma mencintai appamu meski kini umma yakin appamu tidak lagi mencintai umma seperti dulu."

Joonmyeon terhenyak dengan kalimat Kyuhyun tadi. Jadi inikah jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi?! Bahwa keduanya tidak kembali bersatu karena asumsi masing-masing?!

_Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!_

Joonmyeon bergeming. Gadis itu memikirkan langkah apa yang harus dia ambil. Dia tidak ingin situasi keluarganya hancur hanya karena salah paham. Tidak! Keluarganya bisa kembali bersatu dan berbahagia seperti layaknya keluarga lainnya.

Joonmyeon tidak mau baik Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai. Dia ingin kedua orang tuanya memahami bahwa perasaan mereka saling bertaut. Joonmyeon sudah tidak ingin ayahnya selalu menyalahkan sang bunda dan sang bunda yang selalu harus mengais kata maaf yang bahkan sudah Joonmyeon berikan. Joonmyeon pun yakin, Siwon sendiri sudah memberikan kata maaf itu meski belum terucap.

Joonmyeon memaafkan Kyuhyun karena kenyataannya, Kyuhyun adalah ibu kandungnya, karena Kyuhyun sudah meminta maaf atas semua kesalahannya. Kyuhyun memang salah. Kyuhyun patut untuk dihukum. Akan tetapi seberapa besar kesalahannya, Kyuhyun telah tulus meminta maaf kepadanya dan juga Siwon. Dan meski dia berniat menggugurkannya, hal tersebut tidak jadi dilakukannya. Kyuhyun justru berjuang untuk melahirkan Joonmyeon ke dunia.

Maaf. Joonmyeon memang memaafkan Kyuhyun walau Joonmyeon tahu tidak akan mudah menghilangkan begitu saja perbuatan Kyuhyun dulu. Namun kesalahan itu akan Joonmyeon buat sebagai pengingat baginya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Lalu apakah hanya itu alasan Joonmyeon bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun dan berniat menyatukan kembali keluarganya?

Tentu saja tidak. Gadis itu hanyalah gadis biasa sehingga Tuhanlah yang berperan besar bagi maaf yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon kepada Kyuhyun. Tuhan berbaik hati kepada keluarga kecil ini dengan membuat Joonmyeon melihat kasih sayang tulus Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Tuhan memberikan momen kecil nan indah untuk ibu dan putri ini.

Momen itu terjadi ketika Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam bus dalam perjalanan pulang setelah acara sekolah, Joonmyeon merasakan sentuhan lembut sang bunda yang membelai lembut rambutnya dan kecupan-kecupan hangat di pucuk kepalanya sambil sesekali dia mendengar Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata maaf dan sayang kepada Joonmyeon.

_Joonmyeon putri umma yang paling cantik. Malaikat umma yang paling umma sayangi. Maafkan ummamu yang jahat ini sayang. Maafkan umma._

Saat itu, Joonmyeon benar-benar merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Ibundanya benar-benar menyayanginya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam dan menyesali semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Joonmyeon ingin menangis namun dia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya telah terjaga. Joonmyeon juga tidak rela melepaskan dekapan hangat itu karena akhirnya, setelah sekian lama berharap memiliki seorang ibu yang memeluknya, Joonmyeon bisa merasakannya juga.

Momen yang diberikan oleh Tuhan itu, menyentuh hati putih Joonmyeon dan mengetuk nuraninya untuk bisa melihat gambaran besar yang akan terjadi jika dia bisa bersikap ikhlas.

Joonmyeon menyadari bahwa amarahnya hanya membawa kepedihan semata. Tuhan menyadarkannya bahwa sebesar apapun dosa yang telah diperbuat oleh seseorang, ketika dia menyadari dosa itu dan berniat menebusnya saat di dunia kepada orang-orang terkasih, maka Tuhan pasti akan memberikan kesempatan kedua, bahwa Dia akan memaafkan hamba-Nya yang ingin bertobat.

Joonmyeon memang bukan Tuhan sehingga bisa langsung memberikan kata maaf itu. Namun Joonmyeon tahu dia bisa belajar untuk memaafkan. Joonmyeon tahu dia bisa memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada Kyuhyun, kepada ibunya sendiri.

Itulah yang Joonmyeon berikan kepada Kyuhyun sekarang. Joonmyeon sedang belajar untuk menerima Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Sedikit demi sedikit sampai Joonmyeon berani mengatakan,

"Umma."

Kyuhyun tersetak mendengar sebutan indah itu terlontar dari bibir Joonmyeon. Dengan perlahan, wanita yang hampir berusia 40 tahun itu menatap ke arah Joonmyeon dan airmatanya langsung tumpah ruah kala matanya melihat senyum tulus Joonmyeon terarah kepadanya.

"Umma." Ulang Joonmyeon lagi yang hanya menambah buliran-buliran bening yang berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Kyuhyun.

"Joo…Joonie…"

"Umma."

"Ka… kau… Memanggil umma… dengan ss…sebutan umma…"

"Umma memang ummanya Joonie bukan?! Jadi sudah sewajarnya Joonie memanggil umma demikian."

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena sang buah hati akhirnya mau menerimanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Joonie dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kyuhyun mencoba menahan isakannya agar Joonmyeon tidak mendengarnya namun sia-sia belaka karena indera pendengaran Joonmyeon lebih tajam daripada orang kebanyakan sehingga dengan cepat telinganya menangkap isakan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, Joonmyeon tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan sekarang. Joonmyeon membiarkan ibunya meresapi kemenangannya mendapatkan dirinya kembali.

Dan sebagai pelengkap kemenangan itu, kedua lengan Joonmyeon terulur lalu memeluk balik Kyuhyun, membuat tangis bahagia Kyuhyun semakin memuncah.

Keduanya begitu larut dalam perasaan masing-masing sampai tidak sadar akan Siwon yang terpaku melihat Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon berpelukan. Mereka juga tidak tahu jika Siwon mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sejak Kyuhyun duduk di samping Joonmyeon dan dia juga mendengar saat Joonmyeon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan umma.

Awalnya Siwon tidak mengira begitu cepatnya Joonmyeon menerima Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah begitu menyakiti hati Joonmyeon, hati Siwon, hati mereka berdua. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Joonmyeon bisa langsung dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Sihir apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun sampai Joonmyeon begitu cepat memaafkan Kyuhyun dan menerimanya? Walau di satu sisi Siwon lega putrinya tidak mendendam kepada Kyuhyun, membuatnya tidak memiliki hati sehitam arang karena perasaan benci itu. Siwon tahu jika dendam adalah perasaan paling menyiksa dalam hidup seseorang sehingga Siwon bersyukur kepada Tuhan, putrinya diberi kekuatan hati.

Akan tetapi…

_Umma. Kamu memanggilnya umma sayang._

Perasaan tak rela itu masih menggelayut di hati seakan takut jika Joonmyeon menerima Kyuhyun maka dirinya akan hilang dari hati Joonmyeon.

Siwon menatap kedua perempuan yang paling dia sayangi itu. Siwon menutup matanya kemudian seakan mencoba menghilangkan perasaan apapun yang menyelimutinya. Lalu, ketika sepasang manik hitam itu kembali terlihat, Siwon tersenyum.

Lelaki yang pada dasarnya begitu baik dan lembut itu menyadari bahwa kemelut keluarganya berangsur membaik. Siwon paham inilah jalan Tuhan memberikannya keluarga bahagia yang begitu dia idamkan.

"Anda punya cara yang unik untuk mempersatukan keluargaku Tuhan, tapi terima kasih." Gumamnya seorang diri.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan Joonmyeon yang sekarang sudah tertawa-tawa dan sesekali berpelukan kembali, sebelum dia melangkah pergi. Siwon akan menemui mereka nanti setelah dia sendiri memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima Kyuhyun kembali.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyu, sedikit demi sedikit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon _versus_ Kyuhyun bagian ketiga, dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**On Behalf Of n4oK0**

_**KIRA**_


End file.
